Repousse moi si tu peux
by Chipuliara
Summary: Le temps de l'école est derrière eux et Harry et Draco ont laissé tomber leurs enfantillages. Maintenant, ils sont des adultes. Mais... assez pour cohabiter sur le long terme ? De toute façon ils n'auront pas le choix, parce que Harry et son célèbre manque de pot vont les y obliger. /!\ SLASH, Drarry. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Note :**

Eh bien me revoilà, finalement ! Il faut que je l'avoue, je teste une théorie... _"Et si poster Repousse-moi si tu peux me débloquait dans l'écriture ?"_. Espérons que la réponse soit oui ! (Enfin... espérons, si vous voulez ! xD)

Petite chose... je vais vous demander **un petit peu d'indulgence** , parce que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction il y a un moment maintenant, et je me suis même interrompue après quelques chapitres pour écrire _Trois Contre Eux_... Du coup les premiers chapitres sont (je trouve)... "différents". Je ne sais pas si ça se ressentira à la lecture, c'est peut-être juste moi ! ^^

Breeef : cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** ! Je posterai  tous les vendredis, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 1 -**

Mai peinait à amener sur l'Angleterre le soleil des beaux jours. La veille avait sonné le cinquième anniversaire de la fin d'une guerre terrible et le monde sorcier allait de l'avant. Dehors, il pleuvait à verse. Big Ben sonna neuf heures. Harry n'avait plus été en retard comme ça depuis – au moins – trois semaines. Il arriva par l'une des cheminées de la rangée de droite. Le hall n'était jamais vide, on y piétinait à toute heure. Il se fraya un chemin, courut pour contourner la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique et profita de ce temps pour replacer son col et resserrer sa cravate. Le souffle court, il retint un ascenseur sur le point de partir. La porte contrariée ne se referma que lorsqu'il reprit ses forces à l'intérieur.

-En retard, Potter ?

La voix moqueuse de l'Agent Malfoy lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, mais pas assez pour oublier de s'accrocher à une poignée avant que la cage de métal ne démarre brusquement en arrière, avant de monter à la verticale.

-Toi aussi, fit-il remarquer, blasé.

Il nia. Draco Malfoy travaillait au service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, au troisième étage, dans la section de la Régulation des Objets et Ingrédients à Caractère Rare ou Dangereux. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa fierté et, comme Harry n'avait rien perdu de sa puérilité, il le singea vaguement. _Troisième étage_ , indiqua une voix. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco sortit.

-Vous êtes en retard, Malfoy !

Son supérieur avait apparemment la même montre que tout le monde et il grimaça quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur un éclat de rire franchement déplacé. La journée d'Harry ne démarrait pas si mal que ça, tout compte fait. Il se fit déposer au quatrième. Harry travaillait depuis cinq ans – quasiment jour pour jour – au Départements des Aurors. Il gravissait les échelons, pas à pas. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il était déjà à la tête d'une petite équipe d'hommes qui n'obéissaient qu'à lui. Il n'avait pas fait d'études, le bureau avait été d'accord sur le fait que la guerre avait été une formation suffisante. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été embauché de cette façon – Ron, aussi, son second, et puis Malfoy, de l'étage en dessous. Quelques autres encore répondaient à ces critères.

-Vous êtes en retard, Potter !

-Oui Monsieur. Bonjour Monsieur.

-Bonjour Potter.

Son supérieur direct, le vénérable Gawain Robards, qui avait pris la direction du bureau après la nomination de son prédécesseur, Mr. Scrimgeour, à la tête du Ministère de la Magie. Monsieur le Ministre avait fait un travail formidable en tant qu'Auror et la relève était bien assurée. Robards était un bon chef et il disait, parfois, qu'Harry en serait un très bon lui aussi un jour. S'il cessait d'être en retard comme ça tout le temps. L'homme marchait dans l'autre sens et il ne s'arrêta pas pour le saluer d'avantage – ils avaient du travail. La voix comme le pas avait quelque chose de militaire et Harry avait parfois l'impression de faire ses classes lorsqu'il lui parlait. Il poussa la porte de son bureau.

-Salut Norbert.

Il posa sa mallette sur son bureau et le contourna pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Norbert était un poison bleu dans un bocal ovale. _Norbert_ à cause du dragon d'Hagrid. Il était plutôt pratique, ici. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être nourri, juste d'avoir de la lumière. Il était apaisant. Dans ce bureau il y avait aussi deux étagères en bois débordantes de dossiers plus ou moins datés, un fauteuil pour les invités et une chaise prévue au départ pour les indésirables et utilisées aujourd'hui pour empiler des caisses de carton et un sac de sport. Dans le sac, il y avait des changes propres au cas où il avait une nuit à passer ici ou dehors. Dans les caisses, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il y avait. Son bureau était un peu encombré, il y fit de la place d'un grand geste du bras. Aujourd'hui, il reprenait le cas de _Smith_ depuis le débout.

Smith ne s'appelait pas vraiment Smith et, pour être honnête, l'équipe d'Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était. Ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que partout où il allait il y avait au minimum des traces de magie noire, au pire des morts. Et ça durait depuis des mois. C'était sa première _vraie grosse_ affaire. Le problème, c'était qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis des semaines. Alors aujourd'hui, Harry chassait la piste manquée. Et il espérait bien ne pas être dérangé.

On frappa à sa porte.

Consterné, il releva les yeux vers le battant qui s'ouvrait déjà sans sa permission. Seamus Finnigan non plus n'avait suivi aucunes études, il avait d'abord été engagé comme stagiaire au Département de la Recherche de Sorts et Sortilèges pour le Service de l'Ordre Public et puis, récemment – il y avait tout de même un peu plus d'un an – il s'était vu attribué le poste de Chercheur Autonome et travaillait en collaboration avec le bureau des Aurors. Vulgairement, son job consistait à trouver de nouvelles formules répondant aux règles du Ministères que les Aurors pouvaient utiliser dans leur lutte contre la magie noire. Les découvertes devaient être validées par son supérieur, puis par le chef des Aurors, et enfin être testées par les Aurors eux-mêmes avant de les utiliser sur le terrain. Mais Seamus assurait ses arrières, il préférait commencer en en parlant à Harry.

-Harry mon pote !

Seamus qui ne prit pas même la peine de refermer derrière lui. Les sorts de Seamus, Harry les connaissait. Il était rare qu'ils soient effectifs au premier essai. Cet essai-là serait un premier, il roula malgré lui des yeux. La dernière fois la formule avait fait de petites étincelles blanches du bout de sa baguette. C'est tout. Et ça n'avait pas été la première fois. Harry reposa son dossier fraîchement ouvert.

-Une idée géniale ? Supposa-t-il.

-Carrément ! Ecoute ça.

Il rapprocha le fauteuil et s'y assit, se penchant, les coudes sur les genoux. Harry se laissa aller dans son siège et mit les mains derrière sa tête. Seamus sortit sa baguette.

-Un sort qui empêcherait quelqu'un de s'échapper. Ça bloque le corps, agit comme un accio et limite le transplanage.

-Limite ? Fit Harry en levant un sourcil.

Seamus grimaça.

-Disons que ce n'est pas encore au point mais l'immobilisation du corps devrait normalement bloquer toute tentative de sortilège.

Harry plissa les yeux, intéressé. Ça ne marcherait probablement pas aujourd'hui mais c'était une idée plutôt alléchante. Seamus le regardait, attendait de voir l'idée se tracer un chemin dans sa tête. Quand il jugea l'idée définitivement bonne Harry se leva et s'écarta de son bureau. Il ouvrit les bras :

-Okay, vas-y. Quand tu veux.

Son ami était surexcité. Il se leva du fauteuil et dut faire plusieurs pas, aller et retour, pour se concentrer avant de se retourner vers Harry. Il pointa sa baguette magique et dans un geste souple du poignet, il prononça :

- _Inhibeo !_

Le sol craquela, puis lâcha sous les pieds de l'Auror Potter qui sans réussir à y réchapper se retrouva à l'étage en dessus, comprimé sur le sol entre le parquet et la pression de son propre poids accru pendant la chute. Il gémit.

-Finnigan ?

Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il se retrouvait par mégarde dans le bureau de Malfoy. Il tourna la tête vers lui, lança un regard noir. Mais l'Agent ne le regardait pas, les yeux plongés dans un dossier épais comme un dico. Il entendit Seamus l'appeler à l'étage. « _Harry ? Harry, je suis désolé ! »_ – il y avait comme de la détresse dans sa voix. Dans ces cas-là il avait toujours peur de l'avoir blessé. Mais évidemment ça ne l'empêchait pas de revenir le voir à chaque fois.

-Je vais bien, maugréa-t-il en se relevant. Malfoy.

-Potter, le salua-t-il en retour.

Et Harry sortit par la porte d'entrée. Il commençait à le connaître, ce couloir. Troisième à droite et les ascenseurs étaient au bout. Il salua quelques Agents sur son chemin. La cage d'ascenseur qui s'arrêta près de celle qu'il venait d'appeler contenait Ronald et Stewart, il ne tiqua pas tout de suite.

-Harry ! Fit Ron. On allait justement te chercher, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah, je-

-Peu importe, coupa son ami d'un signe de la main.

Ron ne l'interrompait pas souvent, il se dit que ce devait être urgent. Quelques-uns montaient dans l'ascenseur qui n'allait sans doute plus tarder à repartir.

-Retrouve-nous en bas ! Lança Ron alors que la porte se refermait. C'est Smith !

Smith. Ce nom fut comme une décharge électrique. Il se retourna et courut vers le bureau de Malfoy. Il ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer et se plaça juste au-dessous du trou qu'il avait fait en passant par le plancher.

-Seamus ! Appela-t-il. Toujours là ?

-Toujours.

Parfait. Il enleva sa cape personnelle et la jeta sur un fauteuil qui passait par là. « _Fais comme chez toi... »,_ se plaignit Draco. Peu importait, il releva les yeux vers le trou.

-Envoie-moi la cape sur le crochet derrière toi ! Ma baguette aussi, sur mon bureau, et ma plaque dans le premier tiroir en partant du haut !

-Je rêve...

Malfoy levait les yeux au ciel, mais ça n'empêcha pas les affaires d'Harry de tomber du plafond. Il enfila sa cape, mit le reste dans sa poche et remercia Seamus. Il lui dit ensuite qu'il ne repassait pas par son bureau – « _On s'en serait douté..._ » – et sortit en refermant presque violemment la porte derrière lui, comme si elle avait été la sienne. A droite au bout du couloir, il prit le premier ascenseur qui descendait. Dans le hall, Ron le briefa. Un de leurs indics avait repéré un homme répondant à la description qu'ils avaient obtenue du fameux Smith, dans une maison de campagne à quinze kilomètres au nord de Londres. Ils prirent le réseau de cheminées pour sortir du périmètre sécurisé du Ministère puis Stewart les fit transplaner.

Evidemment, quand ils arrivèrent il n'y avait plus personne. Quelques traces de magie noire et un évident départ précipité. Harry et Ron quadrillèrent le secteur, sur plusieurs kilomètres, mais Smith pouvait être n'importe où. Stewart resta sur place pour ne pas laisser l'endroit sans surveillance et appela du renfort.

 _-Ici Johnsson_ , fit-il dans un genre de radio. _Je veux joindre Alicia McCall et Justin Spartus._

Il donna l'adresse. Trois minutes plus tard, Justin transplanait. Une minute de plus et Alicia était là à son tour. Ils fouillèrent la maison, de fonds en combles. Une heure passa avant le retour d'Harry leur chef de groupe et Ronald son second. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, leur petite course sur les terres alentours n'avait servi à rien. Pour la maison, ce fut pareil. Rien d'exploitable pour trouver n'aurait-ce été qu'un début de piste sur l'endroit où il aurait pu se trouver maintenant, ou là où il comptait se rendre plus tard. Tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent furent quelques flacons et bocaux aux contenus probablement dangereux et non-déclarés.

-Ça va Harry ?

Ron le prit à part un moment. C'était peut-être la frustration, la fatigue ou autre chose, mais Harry semblait plus pâle qu'à leur arrivée. Il lui assura que tout allait bien, mais c'était vrai qu'il se sentait barbouillé. Et nauséeux, un peu. Sans doute l'atmosphère de la maison. Il sortit prendre l'air. Il n'obtint rien d'autre qu'un mal de tête, mais rien qu'une aspirine ne pourrait régler. Une heure encore et une équipe de la Brigade de la Police Magique les remplaça. Ils rentrèrent au Ministère, bredouilles, encore.

-On fait un point ce soir ?

Leur ascenseur arrivait au troisième étage et Harry descendait avec quelques pièces à convictions récupérées dans la maison utilisée par Smith, maintenant traînées par des agents transporteurs sur un chariot à roulettes. Il fit signe à Ron que oui, et la cage repartit. Il mena la marche jusqu'au bureau de Malfoy. Il frappa, cette fois-ci.

-Entrez.

Harry ouvrit la porte et fit signe aux agents d'entrer à sa suite. En voyant le chariot, Draco lâcha son dossier et se laissa aller dans son siège. _Justement, il n'avait pas assez de boulot_... Potter avait l'air pâle, plus que le matin. Il hésita à lui demander si ça allait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

-Quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.

Pour exemple il sortit un bocal du chariot et le posa devant lui. _Oh_. C'était des feuilles mouvantes d'arentula. Si tout le chariot était au niveau, effectivement ça l'intéressait. Potter précisa qu'il avait eu ça dans une fouille et que ça l'étonnerait que Malfoy ait dans ces dossiers une quelconque trace d'enregistrement légal de ces produits. Draco répondit qu'il allait vérifier, et le tenir au courant. Ce qu'il nota de faire sur une feuille qui traînait et qu'il scotcha à son bureau.

-Tout va bien, Potter ? Fit-il tout de même avant qu'il s'en aille.

-Dure journée.

Et Harry quitta le bureau avec les transporteurs. Dure journée, en effet, mais son mal de crâne n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'aspirines, finalement. Et la nausée s'était fait la malle. Il avait dû voir juste, ce devait être l'air de la maison. Harry regarda l'heure à sa montre. Treize heures et des poussières, il méritait un sandwich. Il monta jusqu'à l'étage restauration puis redescendit au quatrième avec son Complet au poulet, un yaourt à boire et une petite bouteille d'eau. Il s'assit à son bureau avec un parchemin de rapport, une plume _sans tâches_ et la résolution de ne pas faire tomber de mayonnaise sur le papier. Un cri perçant lui vrilla les tympans et il lâcha tout. Il n'y eut pas que de la mayonnaise sur son parchemin.

- _Merde, Malfoy !_ Cria-t-il les mains sur les oreilles.

Le bruit cessa et il lui fallut du temps pour se remettre. Un peu plus et c'était l'évanouissement assuré. Draco, à l'étage en dessous, enleva son cache oreille et leva les yeux vers son plafond troué.

-Désolé, fit-il.

Mais il ne l'était pas vraiment. Après tout, Potter n'était pas mort. Il avait juste eu besoin de vérifier que les morceaux de mandragores étaient bien morts. Ils ne l'étaient pas, et ça, c'était étrange, coupés comme ils l'étaient là. Magie noire, magie noire... Il se mit sous le trou.

-Potter, approche.

Harry se remettait encore de ses émotions. Il aurait dû être reconnaissant, des pousses normalement constituées – entières et en pleine forme – l'auraient probablement tué. Il s'extirpa de son siège et marcha jusqu'au trou.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco fit léviter le fameux bocal jusqu'à lui. Celui-là était clairement de son ressort, et une preuve d'utilisation de magie noire, à n'en pas douter. Utile pour un futur procès, s'ils arrivaient un jour à coincer leur homme. Harry ne releva pas le sarcasme. Draco lui dit de signer la feuille qu'il avait collée en dessous et de la lui renvoyer, pour le registre. Ce fut fait.

-Et maintenant, fit Draco. _Répare-moi ce parquet._

-C'est _ton_ plafond, argumenta Harry en relevant un sourcil.

-Mais c'est toi qui- c'est toi, oh laisse tomber.

Draco alla se rasseoir et Harry retrouva son siège. Il grimaça. Repoussant un peu son sandwich, il jeta le parchemin souillé de sauce et de bribes de salade. Il en sortit un autre et entreprit de rédiger son rapport des événements de la matinée. Il reçut ceux de ses agents et les lut, un à un. Il remit ensuite l'ensemble à son supérieur, à quinze heure trente, quelque chose comme ça. Puis il alla prendre un café.

-Un coup de fatigue, patron ?

-Oh, _pitié_.

Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ça quand Ron l'appelait _patron_. Ron qui ne se priva pas pour rire un bon coup – lui aussi avait eu envie d'un café, celui de cet étage n'était pas terrible mais c'était trop loin et trop long d'aller en restauration. Ils parlèrent un peu du week-end à venir. Harry doutait d'en avoir un, probablement serait-il de retour au bureau dès possible le lendemain. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être une fois de plus passé à côté d'une si belle opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur Smith. Il était d'accord pour accorder leur temps libre à son équipe, cependant, ce qui arrangeait Ron plus ou moins parfaitement. Hermione était de garde ce week-end et ils auraient dû trouver quelqu'un pour garder Rose s'il n'avait pas pu se libérer.

Harry passa le reste de la journée plongé dans des dossiers. Il ne fut pas le seul, en plus de son équipe venant le voir, il entendait parfois Malfoy pester contre telle ou telle chose consignée dans tel ou tel fichier. Il aurait pu boucher le trou, mais ça lui aurait pris du temps et de l'énergie. Très peu de temps et très peu d'énergie, mais tout de même. Ce fut Draco qui le referma, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Accompagné d'un « _flemmard_ » et d'un vague « _bonne soirée_ ». Harry se prit alors la tête entre les mains et hésita à rester ici pour la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il n'était que très rarement au meilleur de ses capacités lorsqu'il dormait loin de son lit. Il ferma son dossier et souffla longuement.

-Norbert, fit-il en se levant, c'est ici que je t'abandonne.

Il récupéra sa mallette et y fourra quelques papiers, au cas où il aurait la force d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus profond en soirée. Puis il ferma son bureau, et verrouilla la porte. L'ascenseur qui le ramena jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée était vide de monde. Le Ministère subissait généralement une première _purge_ aux alentours de dix-sept heures, et puis les différents services se vidaient doucement jusqu'à minuit et des poussières. Il y avait bien sûr quelques équipes de nuit qui débarquaient vers vingt-trois heures et quelques fonctionnaires qui – comme Harry – se devaient d'être toujours joignables. En réalité, le Ministère n'était jamais vraiment désert. Ce soir-là, autour de dix-neuf heures, les cheminées étaient seules dans le grand hall. Harry rentra chez lui.

Pendant plus d'une année Harry avait vécu dans un petit appartement en périphérie de Londres. Un genre de studio où de toute façon il ne faisait que dormir. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait fini par faire le deuil de toutes ses pertes qu'il s'était décidé à remettre les pieds au Square Grimmaurd, son héritage. Il n'y avait pas emménagé tout de suite, cependant. Il y avait fait des travaux, beaucoup de travaux. Il avait fait recouvrir tous les murs, ou presque. L'escalier de bois avait retrouvé sa couleur d'antan – du moins l'espérait-il. Il avait aussi fait remplacer la tapisserie de la famille Black par une toute nouvelle, avec ses branches à lui. Il ne s'était pas encombré d'ancêtres qu'il n'avait pas connu, il y avait juste son père, sa mère. Sirius. Remus, Severus, Albus. Molly et Arthur Weasley, leurs enfants. Hermione, Neville, Luna. Si l'on ne faisait pas attention, on ne remarquait même pas qu'ils n'étaient reliés à aucune branche. C'était son arbre à lui, et il l'aimait beaucoup.

Pour l'heure il faisait une entrée remarquable dans le salon. Plusieurs fois il s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis en se faisant éjecter par sa cheminée, mais il avait fini par régler le problème et décaler ledit tapis de quelques centimètres. C'était moins esthétique, mais bien plus prudent. Il voulut se faire un repas rapide et s'effondrer dans un fauteuil, mais il eut soudainement légèrement mal à la tête. Il pesta contre la fatigue et monta dans la salle de bain. Dans le placard à pharmacie derrière le miroir du lavabo, il trouva quelques boites qu'il observa longuement. Il en secoua une ou deux, pour voir… puis finit par remplir le gobelet de sa brosse à dent avec de l'eau et y plonger une aspirine. Le bruit du cachet se dissolvant lentement l'hypnotisa tellement qu'il fut assourdi par le silence quand il eut fini. Il le vida d'une longue traite. Son estomac commençait à se nouer, il espéra qu'il n'était pas en train de tomber malade – une grippe était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

Il se glissa sous la douche et tenta de se détendre. La fatigue continua de l'engourdir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'extirpe de sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il se sécha vaguement sur le chemin de sa chambre et laissa sa serviette joncher sur le sol alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son matelas. Il enfila un des caleçons de la pile sur la chaise près de son lit, rabattit sa couette sur lui, ferma les yeux, et souffla longuement. Puis il s'endormit, comme ça. Malgré le mal de tête, malgré cette chose dans son estomac.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation d'étouffement ne le réveille au milieu de la nuit. Il crut au début à l'un de ces rêves qui vous terrifie pendant quelques secondes au réveil. L'impression de tomber, de se noyer. Mais l'impression qu'il avait de ne plus respirer... elle persista. Et c'était douloureux. Il hyper-ventilait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver son souffle. Dès lors il eut chaud, et froid. Il se leva tant bien que mal, voulut appeler à l'aide.

A quoi bon, il vivait seul.

Il tangua jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Le chemin jusqu'à sa cheminée n'était pas si long, il le faisait tous les jours en une trentaine de secondes. _Merlin, ces obstacles..._ Il ne fut soudain même plus sûr de pouvoir atteindre le haut de l'escalier. Il se retint aux murs, se força à avancer. Il tenta de se calmer et feinta de retenir une respiration qu'il n'avait plus. Psychologiquement, un détail comme celui-ci pouvait faire la différence… non ? Il arriva jusqu'aux premières marches, entama une descente. Il se retenait à la rampe. Son pied dérapa, il parvint à se retenir de tomber mais sa cheville claqua sur le palier de mi-niveau. La douleur le prit si fort qu'il voulut crier, mais il n'avait plus d'air et la panique revint. Ses poumons se compressèrent quand il chercha une grande inspiration, et l'inconscience fut alors sa meilleure défense. Il tomba dans l'escalier et dévala ainsi ce qui restait de marches, avant que sa tête ne cogne le sol du rez-de-chaussée.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Premier chapitre ! Alors ? Vous avez envie de lire la suite ? (Question bonus si passent par là quelques uns qui me lisent parfois : vous ne trouvez pas le style trop bizarre ?)

En tout cas comme d'habitude je vous invite à laisser tout avis que vous auriez ! :)

Et puis pour ceux que ça tente, à vendredi prochain ( **30/09/16** ) pour le chapitre 2 !

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **Note exceptionnelle** **:**

Il y a quelqu'un qui a dû me laisser une review, et a qui je n'ai pas répondu...  
Il y a des bugs avec les review sur FF en ce moment, et l'une d'elle est complètement passée à la trappe ! Je ne l'ai pas reçue par mail, et elle ne s'affiche pas sur le site ! J'en suis terriblement désolée ^^'  
Du coup j'espère, qui que tu sois, que ce début t'as plu, et que la suite te plaira aussi. :)

 **Mabika :**  
Je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D  
J'espère que tu trouveras la suite à la hauteur, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! :3

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2 -**

Etre un père, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Etre un père célibataire, c'était carrément pas de la tarte. Ronald était loin d'être célibataire, mais il était maintenant six heures du matin et Hermione venait de disparaître dans les flammes verdâtres de leur cheminée personnelle. Sa garde commençait immédiatement, elle passerait une journée _lambda_ de six heures à vingt heures et deviendrait une des seules ressources restantes de Sainte Mangouste de vingt heures une à six heures dimanche matin. D'ici donc dimanche soir, il serait le seul parent disponible de la jeune Rose, trois ans et demi.

Comme tous les jeunes couples de travailleurs avec enfant, Ron et Hermione avaient dû s'adapter. Mais ça ne tombait pas si mal, en fait. Ronald avait des horaires de fonctionnaire lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'urgence, ou de grosse opération. Hermione ne travaillait de nuit que le week-end, quand Ron était là. Et quand tous les deux étaient appelés à la dernière minute, ils étaient comme tous les parents de leur âge : il y avait une liste de baby-sitters aimantée sur le frigo.

Ron alla dans la cuisine et se servit un deuxième café. Ces samedis-là, il se levait toujours avant qu'Hermione s'en aille et, souvent, il se servait un premier bol avec elle. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit réveillé, il était hors de question que Rose soit éveillée avant lui. Il regarda la pendule au dessus de la porte de la cuisine. _6H03._ Rose était une petite fille qui se réveillait très tôt. Rarement après six heures et demie. Il fallait l'avouer, ça leur facilitait la tâche lorsqu'ils devaient la déposer quelque part avant de partir travailler. Mais le week-end... Ron avait les yeux comme des valises. Il but un peu plus de son café.

Ce fut vers six heures quarante qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir timidement à l'étage. Il avait dressé la table du petit déjeuner, lu le journal et relancé une tournée de café. Il alla jusqu'à l'escalier et regarda avec émotion sa fille qui, les deux mains sur les barreaux de la rambarde, descendait les marches l'une après l'autre dans son joli pyjama turquoise.

-Coucou papa ! Lança-t-elle, enthousiaste déjà d'une nouvelle journée.

-Bonjour mon cœur, sourit-il.

Il n'essaya pas de l'aider à descendre : elle avait sa fierté et puis, de toute façon, elle y arrivait très bien. Elle sauta par dessus la dernière marche et leva les bras vers son père qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour la soulever dans les airs. Rose rit quand Ron la fit tourner en lui disant que jamais elle ne remarcherait sur le sol, d'une voix grave et pas terrifiante du tout. Sourire aux lèvres, il la fit reposer entre ses bras et l'amena à la cuisine. Etre père, c'était quand même vraiment cool, parfois.

Rose avait à peine commencé à boire ce qui restait de lait au fond de son bol de céréales quand le bipeur de Ron se déclencha. _Oh non. Oh non, non, non !_ Personne n'avait le droit de gâcher son week-end avec sa fille. Des bipeurs, la plupart des Aurors en avaient. Tout du moins, quand ils étaient en congé. Un lieu, _s'y rendre_ , un nom, _à contacter_. Ce qui était affiché quand Ron baissa les yeux sur l'appareil, c'était un nom. Pestant silencieusement, il dit à Rose de ne surtout pas bouger et alla jusqu'au salon, à quelques mètres de là. Devant sa cheminée, il demanda à être mis en contact avec Justin Spartus, du bureau des Aurors.

-Ah, Ron ! Fit son collègue quand il vit sa tête apparaître dans l'âtre de son bureau.

-Dis-moi, t'es pas sensé être en week-end toi aussi ? Répondit-il, légèrement blasé.

Ce n'était le genre de personne de refuser des congés accordés par le patron, mais Justin était venu au Ministère ce jour-là pour finir du travail en retard et, justement, le patron était injoignable. Potter ne répondait pas par cheminette, et pour débarquer chez lui par ce biais il fallait y être autorisé. Le big-boss commençait à s'impatienter de le voir se pointer un jour – alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il serait là aux aurores. Ron souffla et promit, las, qu'il irait faire un tour.

Sortant la tête de la cheminée, il retourna dans la cuisine, prit Rose dans ses bras. Il mit à sa fille un manteau et un bonnet, mit une veste, et sortit de la maison. Hermione et lui avait protégé l'endroit contre le transplanage.

-Pourquoi on s'en va ? Demanda la petite fille dans une petite moue.

-Ce ne sera pas long mon cœur, répondit Ron en verrouillant la porte. Il faut juste que Papa passe voir Oncle Harry.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser sa fille seule dans la maison. Mais le prénom d'Harry l'enthousiasma de toute manière et elle fut pressée d'arriver. Il lui demanda de s'accrocher bien fort, puis il transplana. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd n'était plus aussi protégé que lorsqu'il appartenait aux Black, puis au premier Ordre, puis au second. Le seul sort qui avait été jeté à la bâtisse était un simple sort de dissimulation de niveau un. Les gens savait que la maison était là, et que quelqu'un l'habitait, ils ne faisaient juste... pas attention. Ron débarqua sous le porche, protégé par le sortilège. Il s'assura que Rose allait bien et, quand il eut droit à un grand sourire, il frappa à la porte.

Il frappa, plusieurs fois.

Il commença à s'inquiéter quand personne ne lui ouvrit après cinq bonnes minutes. Regardant d'abord autour de lui, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa veste et déverrouilla la porte de son ami. Il entra, puis referma derrière eux.

-Harry ? Appela-t-il depuis l'entrée.

Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes à peine pour voir son ami allongé sur le sol, au bas de l'escalier. _Harry !_ Il posa prestement sa fille à ses pieds et courut vers son ami. Il mit l'oreille à sa bouche et écouta, très attentivement. Il allait et venait un très léger filet d'air. Il fut soulagé, mais pas assez pour que ça se voie.

-Harry ! Répéta-t-il. Harry, tu m'entends ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ?

Pas assez soulagé non plus pour rassurer sa fille comme il aurait dû. Il souleva entre ses bras le corps inconscient de son ami et se dépêcha de sortir sur le perron.

-Viens par là, Rose ! Fit-il.

La porte était à peine en train de se refermer quand il dit à sa fille de s'accrocher très fort à sa jambe et qu'il les fit transplaner, tous les trois, directement dans la zone d'accès du service des urgences de Sainte Mangouste.

-Un médecin ! Cria-t-il en débarquant. J'ai besoin d'un médecin !

Infirmières et infirmiers accoururent, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'Harry soit placé dans un lit. Les urgences de Sainte Mangouste ressemblaient à n'importe quel étage d'urgences. Une salle d'attente remplie de chaises et, sur les chaises, beaucoup de blessés. Blessés accidentels, pour la plupart. Probablement y avait-il eu aussi des empoisonnements par potion, et des bagarreurs éclopés, mais Ronald était trop paniqué pour le remarquer.

Le lit sur lequel on déposa Harry était, comme tous les autres, seul dans une petite pièce, le long d'un couloir indiqué par une pancarte comme étant _le Couloir des Lits_. Ingénieux. C'était en réalité un espace ensorcelé qui ne finissait jamais de présenter de ces petites chambres individuelles. Ici, on n'était jamais à cours de place. Seulement de médecins. Mais enfin, c'était là une toute autre question.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ? Demanda un homme en blouse blanche en auscultant le corps inconscient.

-Je-je... Je ne sais pas, se désola le rouquin. Il était comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé ce matin, il respirait à peine.

Il essayait de ne pas paraître trop apeuré devant la petite Rose, déjà bien impressionnée par l'endroit, tenue entre ses bras comme sur un siège-enfant. Le médicomage sortit sa baguette et pendant qu'une infirmière vérifiait les constantes, il tenta quelques premiers sortilèges. Ron se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il ne voulait pas que Rose reste.

-Excusez-moi, interpella-t-il.

La jeune femme en blouse rose qui passait à ce moment devait être une infirmière, il lui demanda si elle pouvait biper le docteur Granger, qu'elle vienne ici au plus vite.

-Je vais revenir, dit-il, mais quand elle arrivera je veux qu'on la mette au courant pour l'homme que je viens d'amener.

Parler faisait baisser son stresse, mais parler d'Harry le fit remonter. Il retourna jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Une fois chez lui il décrocha la liste de noms du frigo et, devant la cheminée, entreprit de faire le tour des babysitters qui pourraient garder Rose aujourd'hui. Il était mis en contact avec la première de sa liste quand Hermione arriva aux urgences depuis les étages supérieurs.

-On m'a bippé ? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant la personne à qui elle devait ce déplacement.

L'infirmière se détacha de son patient le temps de lui faire passer le message. « _Un jeune homme avec une petite fille a voulu que vous voyiez ce patient, là, et il dit qu'il va revenir. »_. Hermione n'était pas idiote, le jeune homme et la petite fille étaient son jeune homme et sa petite fille. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit Harry qu'elle réalisa l'ampleur de la situation. Un instant, elle fut un instant submergée par la peur. Mais Hermione était un bon médicomage et elle demanda à son confrère de la briefer. Le cœur battant, certes, mais la tête sur les épaules.

-Pouls faible, dit l'homme. Lèvres décolorées, fièvre, durée d'inconscience indéterminée. Pas de magie noire, non-contagieux, à transférer d'urgence dans une chambre avec respirateur.

Hermione ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Elle ordonna qu'on lui apporte un brancard et ce fut fait. Elle réquisitionna le droit d'être le médecin de ce patient et transféra Harry sans plus tarder à l'étage des soins intensifs.

Quand Ron revint il y avait déjà eu un roulement aux urgences et personne ne put lui dire où ceux qu'il cherchait étaient allés. Il alla jusqu'à l'accueil et demanda la chambre de Harry Potter. Le nom fit son petit effet, comme il le faisait toujours, mais on lui apprit qu'il avait été transféré en soins intensifs et que les visites de cet étages étaient très strictes. « _Revenez demain, c'est le jour_. ». Mais Ron n'avait certainement pas envie d'attendre le lendemain.

-Ecoutez, dit-il. Il est probablement sous la responsabilité du Docteur Granger. Elle acceptera que je le voie.

On le regarda de bas en haut, un genre de _non-mais-pour-qui-il-se-prend_ – mais Ron avait l'habitude. C'était sa faute aussi, il ne commençait jamais par le début.

-Considérez que c'est elle que je suis venu voir, je suis son mari.

Il sortit de la poche arrière de son jean la copie de leur photo de mariage. Il eut le droit à un _aaaw_ général, et on lui indiqua la chambre qu'il cherchait. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire c'était ne pas dire à Hermione qu'il avait _encore_ montré cette photo à ses collègues de travail pour la retrouver. Quand il arriva à destination, on avait branché Harry sur une grosse machine et Hermione, l'air abattu, regardait devant ce lit les résultats de ses analyses.

-Comment il va ? Demanda doucement Ron en s'approchant.

Hermione sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Mais elle se reprit vite. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, Harry n'avait rien de connu. Ou en tout cas, rien à quoi ils avaient déjà pensé. Ça avait les caractéristiques magiques du _coma de défense_ , qu'on retrouvait dans les cas d'exposition à de graves sortilèges, mais ça présentait aussi des symptômes basiques de maladies moldues.

Il y eut un grand bruit d'inspiration et tous les moniteurs s'affolèrent. Des infirmières accoururent pour gérer les machines et Hermione retira prestement à Harry son masque pour qu'il puisse respirer à son rythme. _Il était conscient !_ Mais Hermione déchanta très vite, parce qu'Harry se tordait de douleur. Elle ordonna qu'on lui mette une perfusion de dextrorphane, mais Harry se débattit en hurlant quand une jeune femme voulut l'approcher. Il repoussa même Hermione, violemment. La fièvre montait à vue d'œil, il ruisselait de sueur, un peu plus et il allait halluciner. Ron écarquillait les yeux, son ventre se nouait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ça… il fit un pas en arrière. Harry fut pris de frissons et rendit ses tripes aux pieds des infirmières. Hermione profita de cet instant pour le sédater.

Silence.

Harry retomba, inconscient, sur son matelas. Hermione lui remit le respirateur – ses mains… ses mains tremblaient presque. Ron regardait le lit de son ami avec du vide dans les yeux. Sa chère et tendre, minée, s'approcha de lui.

-Tu devrais... aller chez lui. Voir s'il n'a pas... tu sais...

-Ouais.

Elle acquiesça dans un souffle et quitta la chambre. Il fallut une éternité à Ron pour sortir de l'hôpital. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de voir ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait cru Harry plus fort que ça. Il avait cru qu'il aurait plus de volonté. Il avait cru qu'au pire des cas, il serait venu lui en parler. Parce que rien, ni le stresse, ni la pression, ni la frustration qu'il pouvait ressentir au Ministère n'excusait ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il avait fait, _peut-être_. Ce qu'il avait fait, sûrement. Ron mit les pieds sur le trottoir et, un instant, se demanda s'il allait transplaner. Il savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de réponses au plus vite, mais lui avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Alors, d'un mouvement de baguette, il appela le magicobus le plus proche qui le ramènerait jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd.

La première année avait été dure pour Harry. La mort de Remus avait fait écho à celle de Sirius et, pendant longtemps, la ronde des pensées noires en entraînant d'autres l'avait muré dans un espace clos de son esprit au fond duquel personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il se réfugiait. Le refuge s'était transformé en prison et Harry, soudain, s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une violente, épaisse, et profonde dépression. Et ni le mariage de Ron à Hermione, ni la rémission de Fred Weasley, ni la récompense post-mortem du professeur Snape n'avait réussi à l'en tirer. Il ne pensait qu'à Tonks, Remus et cet enfant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu. Le retour puis l'arrachement brutal de Sirius à la vie. Le départ prématuré de Cédric Digory et tous ces élèves qui ne s'étaient jamais relevés.

Il n'avait pas commencé à boire, ni à fumer. Il se sentait déjà sale et ce n'aurait pas été ça qui l'aurait soulagé. S'encombrer les bronches de fumées noires ou détruire ses organes dans l'alcool n'aurait rien fait ressortir d'autre que la putréfaction intérieure de son être et le sentiment malade de son corps face au miroir. Mais l'héroïne.

 _L'héroïne_.

L'héroïne lui avait donné l'impression de se libérer. Il avait cru reprendre force, il avait cru reprendre assurance. Et alors qu'il croyait reprendre sa vie en main, se booster l'esprit et regarder vers l'avenir, il n'avait fait qu'ajouter un verrou à la cage qui le maintenait prisonnier dans un monde emplis de morts, et les idées noires n'avaient fait que dévorer avec plus d'acharnement les derniers fils qui le rattachaient à la réalité. Et Harry, Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde Sorcier, avait sombré.

Ron descendit du bus, il était arrivé. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de verrouiller en partant et il n'eut qu'à pousser la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre devant lui. La maison lui sembla alors trop grande pour un homme seul. Il monta les escaliers, marche par marche. Il avait la sensation de porter avec lui le poids de dix années de résistance. Quirrell, le journal, Pettigrew, Croupton, Ombrage, les horcruxes, l'oppression, le deuil, les remords, les regrets. La drogue n'avait été qu'une épreuve de plus à ajouter à leurs vies compliquées.

Non, il ne prenait pas ça à la légère. Ronald avait été témoin des ravages de l'addiction sur son meilleur ami. Et lorsque Harry avait enfin consenti à se sevrer... Merlin qu'il en avait vu, des crises de manque. Ron en connaissait maintenant bien les symptômes, et jamais – ô grand jamais – il n'aurait cru les revoir un jour transpirer à nouveau par les pores de la peau de son meilleur ami.

Il arrivait à l'étage et, sans hésiter, il alla jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les placards, déplaça les tubes d'aspirine et les essences de toutes sortes, mais ne trouva pas de signes de drogues. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla fouiller la chambre d'Harry. L'ancien appartement de son ami avait contenu des dizaines de planques – il retourna tous les recoins qui ressemblaient à ce qu'il connaissait, puis tous ceux qui ne lui parlaient pas, mais qui auraient pu. Il fouilla les chambres d'amis, même la cuisine et les placards du salon, ceux de la salle à manger. Il fit les couloirs, souleva la moquette, sonda les plafonds.

Mais rien.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou suspicieux. Il savait pourtant ce qu'il avait vu dans cette chambre d'hôpital... Mais rien ici ne pouvait laisser croire qu'Harry avait replongé. Dans le doute, il sortit de la maison et transplana dans un vieux square en périphérie du sud de Londres. C'était grand, sale, et bétonné. Il régnait dans l'air une désagréable odeur de brûlé et de toxicité.

Ron sortit de son portefeuille une photo plus ou moins récente d'Harry, et marcha vers le premier mec conscient qu'il vit. Les jambes à demi sous une couverture rappeuse, mal rasé, mal coiffé, mal odorant, il avait l'air d'avoir passé la semaine dans cette position.

-Eh, l'apostropha Ron en lui montrant la photo. T'as vu ce type dans le coin ?

Il fallut un temps fou au type pour percuter. Mais il fit _non_ de la tête et Ron passa à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il n'eut récolté que des _non_ , il changea d'endroit. Et encore. Et encore.

Il n'était pas loin de midi lorsqu'il se retrouva à cours de hangars à arpenter. Alors un petit sourire se dessina à ses lèvres, et il rangea la photo de Harry dans son portefeuille. Il transplana jusqu'à l'hôpital – il se douta qu'Hermione serait dans le secteur de la cafétéria, il s'y rendit directement. Il était si soulagé, si reconnaissant envers Merlin et tous les autres… Il s'arrêta près de sa table.

-Eh, fit-il, doucement – et Hermione releva nerveusement la tête vers lui.

Il fit _non_ de la tête, lentement. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce petit sourire fatigué de persister à ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait douté d'Harry. Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais quand enfin elle comprit, quand enfin elle fut sûre… elle se leva avec une vivacité folle et prit son mari dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés très fort, les larmes aux yeux, soufflant de soulagement comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant des heures, elle laissa échapper :

-Merlin merci…

Ron referma ses bras dans son dos, embrassa la tempe de mèches brunes. Harry était _clean_.

Mais au fond d'eux, un autre poids se faisait ressentir. Parce que si ce n'était pas ça...

 _...qu'est-ce que c'était._

 **.**

Le lendemain dimanche sonnait le jour de visites pour l'étage des cas urgents et Molly Weasley débarqua en tornade dès qu'elle en eut l'opportunité. C'est-à-dire à dix heures du matin, pétantes. Pas dix heures une, pas dix heures deux. Il sonna même le premier coup des dix coups au centre de Londres quand elle ouvrit la première les portes de l'accès aux chambres des malades.

-Harry ! Où est Harry ?

Hermione reconnut immédiatement sa voix et sortit de la chambre de son ami pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle voulait lui faire part de son état avant qu'elle ne le voie tel qu'il était, si faible, inconscient, allongé dans un lit blanc. Après tout, il était comme son fils. Son septième fils, son huitième enfant, et c'était toujours dur pour les parents. D'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il avait.

-Calmez-vous, Molly, dit-elle doucement en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Je vais vous y conduire, d'accord ? Mais d'abord il faut que je vous explique la situation.

Sa belle-mère hocha la tête, des larmes dans les yeux, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas pleurer. Elle commença par « _Il est stabilisé_ » et vit dans les yeux de Molly un début de soulagement. Elle lui dit qu'il avait été branché à un respirateur, mais que ça s'était arrangé. Qu'il avait eu une crise de violence, mais qu'il se reposait, maintenant. Molly hochait la tête à chaque information, assimilant.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda Hermione.

Molly lui fit signe que oui et Hermione la guida vers la chambre de leur Harry. La mère de la famille Weasley avait les mains jointes devant elle quand elle pénétra le sanctuaire, nerveuse.

-Merlin... Souffla-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il a... est-ce qu'il en a repris ?

Hermione lui sourit doucement en répondant que non, que c'était très peu probable. Molly hocha la tête une fois de plus. « _Bien, bien... »_ Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur la chaise qui avait été mise là. Puis elle lui prit la main.

-Est-ce qu'il nous entend ?

-Ce n'est pas un coma Molly, il est simplement sous sédatif.

-D'accord, d'accord...

Hermione avait de la peine pour elle. Depuis que Fred avait été blessé au combat, elle avait plus peur que jamais pour chacun de ses enfants, Harry y compris. Elle avait peur qu'un de ces jours l'un d'eux ait moins de chance que son jumeau et n'y laisse cette fois-ci la vie.

La médicomage ne sut pas si c'était la présence de sa mère d'adoption ou la fin de l'effet des sédatifs qui réveilla Harry, mais il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Alors elle s'approcha du lit à son tour, à grands pas, alors que Molly s'exclamait qu'il reprenait conscience.

-Harry, fit Hermione d'une voix douce mais ferme. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, là, maintenant.

-Je...

Il était en train d'essayer de se souvenir où il était et pourquoi, c'était naturel. Mais Hermione avait besoin d'une réponse spontanée. D'un geste doux elle fit se reculer Molly pour prendre sa place près du malade.

-Harry, répéta-t-elle. Tu es à l'hôpital, c'est moi, Hermione, je m'occupe de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

-Je... j'ai mal... Dit-il en grimaçant doucement.

-Où ça, Harry ? La tête ? Le ventre, le cœur ?

Mais son ami ferma les yeux de souffrance. Ça semblait s'empirer avec la reprise de la conscience, Hermione rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Si elle voulait guérir son ami, elle devait vite trouver de quoi il souffrait. Harry serrait les dents, commença à bouger entre ses draps, inconfortable. Elle l'entendit, le _vit_ gémir de douleur et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

-Partout... Geignit-il, à bout de souffle.

Et Molly porta ses mains à sa bouche, frappée par l'importance de son état. Hermione allait se retourner pour lui demander de quitter la chambre – elle n'avait pas à voir ça – mais Harry se mit à crier sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Malgré elle Hermione se mit à avoir peur. Les premiers infirmiers étaient loin à cet étage et elle ne serait pas assez forte pour le maintenir seule contre le matelas, qu'il ne se blesse pas, qu'il ne les attaque pas. Elle pensa à sa baguette, dans la poche intérieure de sa blouse... mais Harry cessa de se débattre et se releva, les yeux rouges et le regard d'un homme à court d'eau depuis des jours.

Elle ne pouvait pas à la fois maîtriser Harry et être certaine qu'il n'arriverait rien à Molly. Alors elle se jeta sur la mère de famille et la plaqua contre le mur, ses bras de part et d'autre et la tête baissée. Grâce à cela elle évita qu'Harry ne les bouscule de trop quand il sortit en furie de la chambre.

-Retournez dans la salle d'attente ! Fit-elle à Molly en partant en courant à la suite de son ami.

Une fois dans le couloir, au pas de course toujours, elle apostropha deux de ses plus massifs infirmiers. Harry dérapait, et tombait, mais il se relevait toujours et grâce à une énergie insoupçonnée il gardait deux dizaines de mètres d'avance sur eux. Pourtant il n'agressait personne, il... juste... il courait. Il courait sans s'arrêter, et Hermione jura quand il disparut dans la cage d'escalier.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il sorte de l'hôpital ! Hurla-t-elle à ses infirmiers, pleine d'angoisse.

Elle s'engouffra à son tour dans l'escalier et dévala les marches. La porte qui menait à l'étage du dessous se refermait doucement, elle prit par là. Les soins intensifs s'étalaient sur deux étages et Hermione se demanda un instant pourquoi Harry avait quitté l'un pour aller dans l'autre. Mais elle le vit entrer dans une chambre au moment même où elle passait la porte et son cœur s'accéléra. _Oh Merlin faites qu'il n'agresse personne !_ Elle courut plus vite encore et ouvrit la porte de ladite chambre à la volée.

-Harry ! Cria-t-elle.

Pourtant ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Ses infirmiers débarquaient après elle mais elle les fit s'arrêter. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et dans le silence qui s'installa alors s'éleva une voix empreinte de dizaines de questions.

-Heu... Granger ?

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, alors elle ne répondit rien.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et de deux ! Toujours motivés pour rester lire la suite ? :)

Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Si vous voulez me les donner, bien sûr ;)

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain (07/10/16) !

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

 **Mabika -  
** Merci à toi pour cette nouvelle review ! Je suis ravie que tu restes ! ^o^ (Et encore plus que tu apprécies Harry dans cette fiction !)  
A très vite, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de la suite de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture :3

 **Lalys -  
** Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, merci beaucoup ! :D  
Je pense que tu vas vite voir si ta théorie est la bonne ^-^ Bonne lecture !

 **Marie -  
** J'ai comme l'impression que tu es sur une piste... ;) Réponse sous peu !  
Merci pour ta review, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite ~ :3  
Bonne lecture ! :)

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3 -**

Draco Malfoy resserra sa cravate avec attention. Devant le miroir accroché à la porte de l'armoire de sa chambre, il tira quelques coups secs sur l'une puis l'autre des manches de sa chemise sous sa veste. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière et étira le bras jusqu'à la chaise non loin pour y récupérer le chapeau homburg posé là. Il l'ajusta sur sa tête et souffla un bon coup.

Dimanche, jour des visites.

Draco se rendait à Sainte Mangouste chaque semaine depuis la Victoire, sans exception aucune. Même lorsqu'il travaillait au Ministère un dimanche – ce qui arrivait peu, mais arrivait tout de même – il trouvait une heure à dégager de son emploi du temps.

Les portes du service qu'il visitait ouvraient au public à dix heures précises, Draco y serait à neuf heures cinquante-neuf. C'était de cette façon qu'il avait été élevé. S'il pouvait il resterait jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, où les infirmières le mettraient gentiment à la porte, et il irait manger quelque part dans le quartier. Parfois il rentrait chez lui. Parfois il allait pique-niquer dans son bureau au Ministère. Aujourd'hui il se voyait bien manger une pizza au Brunatti. Ou une salade, dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Il arrangea ses manches une dernière fois et sortit de sa chambre. Dans l'entrée il prit ses clés et son portefeuille et une fois sur le trottoir, sortant sa baguette, il transplana.

Sainte Mangouste était un bâtiment plus qu'impressionnant. Les gens qui venait y travailler, y demander assistance, ou visiter un proche ne payaient jamais attention à cela, mais l'architecture extérieure était en fait l'une des merveilles de la ville. L'intérieur lui ne payait pas de mine comme ça, mais la quantité de magie qui circulait dans ces couloirs était inimaginable.

Le service des soins intensifs s'étalait sur deux étages, mais c'était au premier que Draco se rendait. Il salua l'infirmière devant les portes encore fermées de l'espace des chambres et signa le registre des visites. Il sortit sa montre de la poche intérieure de sa veste et vérifia l'heure indiquée. 9H59.

Il souffla, d'impatience, mais peut-être aussi parce qu'il était tendu.

10H00, les portes s'ouvrirent. Ses jambes se mirent à marcher d'elles-mêmes et il se laissa guider par l'habitude vers la chambre dont le dossier du patient, suspendu près de la porte à l'extérieur, portait son nom.

Il frappa, et entra, lentement. Les rideaux avaient été ouverts le matin par les infirmières et il n'eut nul besoin d'illuminer le plafonnier. Il y avait une chaise près du lit et il alla s'y asseoir, enlevant son chapeau et le posant sur la table de chevet.

-Père ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Lucius Malfoy était interné dans ce service depuis presque cinq ans, maintenant. Au début, ils l'avaient gardé parce qu'il s'était mis à être victime d'évanouissements, de pertes de connaissance, alors ils avaient voulu qu'il ait une surveillance constante. Ce n'était pas des crises quotidiennes, mais les Médicomages ne souhaitaient pas mettre sa vie en danger en le renvoyant. Le temps de trouver ce qu'il clochait dans son organisme et il aurait dû être rendu à son manoir. L'histoire de quelques jours.

Et puis... et puis il y avait eu les crises d'apoplexie, et ils l'avaient gardé un peu plus longtemps. Et puis ceci, et puis cela. Aujourd'hui son père n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Certains jours étaient marqué de cécité, certain jours étaient marqué d'aphasie. Et personne, _personne_ , n'était capable de lui dire ce qui, doucement, entraînait son père vers sa tombe.

-Père ? Répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.

Certains jours pouvaient... être marqués... par une absence totale de prise de connaissance. Draco en était certain, ce qui tuait son père, c'était de la magie noire. Mais il n'avait pas de preuve, il n'avait pas de témoin, il n'avait pas de coupable. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Il s'en fichait que le responsable eut été sa tante, un mangemort parmi d'autres ou Voldemort lui-même.

Il prit la main de son père entre les siennes et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui rende sa famille.

-Père...

Mais soudain il y eut du bruit dans le couloir, des cris même, et il se retourna vers la porte, inquiet. Il regarda vers son père, comme pour lui donner une dernière chance d'ouvrir les yeux, puis il se leva pour aller voir par lui-même ce qu'il se passait dans cet hôpital.

Il n'eut pas le temps, cependant. La porte de la chambre de son père s'ouvrit à la volée et on lui rentra dedans aussi brutalement que l'aurait fait un taureau en charge.

Il faillit s'étrangler de surprise, tangua un moment et se stabilisa grâce à la chaise à portée de main.

C'était Harry, Harry Potter. Et il le serrait si fort que Draco se demanda le temps d'une seconde si son but final n'était pas de l'étouffer complètement. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand une Granger en blouse blanche s'engouffra à son tour dans la chambre de son père, ouvrant à la volée la porte qui s'était faiblement refermée.

-Harry ! Cria-t-elle.

Puis, devant le spectacle, elle s'arrêta, net. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, elle et lui, un instant dans le blanc des yeux. Deux gorilles débarquèrent dans les secondes suivantes et la Médicomage leur fit signe de ne rien faire. Légèrement embarrassé, Draco finit par se racler la gorge.

-Hum... Granger ?

Il aurait bien aimé une explication. Ou même si personne n'en avait pour lui il aurait apprécié qu'on lui retire la _méduse_.

-Il est sous médocs, ou quelque chose ? Railla-t-il pour faire redescendre Granger sur Terre.

Hermione sembla, effectivement, reprendre les choses en mains. Elle dit à ses infirmiers de retirer le patient du visiteur, et s'excusa auprès de Draco pour la gêne occasionnée. _La gêne occasionnée..._ ils savaient très bien l'un et l'autre que ce n'était pas le pire qu'Harry eut jamais fait à Draco, et vice-versa. Draco en eut un petit rictus. Elle disait sans doute ça seulement parce qu'il y avait des témoins.

Mais quand ils parvinrent à sortir Harry de l'étreinte dans laquelle il avait enfermé Malfoy, il se mit à crier comme un damné. Tellement brutalement que Draco en fit un pas en arrière, sincèrement terrifié.

-Calmez-le ! Ordonna Hermione. Calmez-l...

Mais il leur échappèrent et retourna s'emparer de Draco comme si sa vie en avait dépendue. Et d'ailleurs... Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il s'était arrêté de crier, une fois de plus. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en pleine réflexion.

-Ramenez-le ? Tenta-t-elle.

Les infirmiers eurent plus de mal que jamais à le faire reculer, mais quand se fut fait il se plia de douleur et hurla plus fort qu'un loup-garou un soir de lune. Elle se fit dubitative.

-Lâchez-le ?

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Draco.

Mais les infirmiers lâchèrent le pauvre Harry qui alla sans attendre serrer l'héritier Malfoy de plus belle. « _Tu veux ma mort où quoi, Granger !?_ » Cependant Hermione ne fit pas grand cas des états d'âme de Draco Malfoy – au lieu de ça, elle se dirigea vers l'un des placards communs à chaque chambre et sortit d'un cache sécurisé une seringue stérile et un flacon de sédatif.

-Malfoy, dit-elle en s'approchant d'Harry. Je ne sais pas quels étaient tes plans pour la journée, mais ils viennent de changer.

 **.**

Les nouveaux plans d'Hermione pour Draco étaient simples : assignation à l'hôpital. Il n'allait pas quitter le chevet de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut été _sûre_ et _certaine_ que rien de tout ça n'avait quelque chose à voir avec lui. Aussi, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, après vingt bonnes minutes d'inconscience, et que la première personne qu'il vit près de son lit fut Draco Malfoy, il eut un mouvement de recul.

-Ce n'est pas mon idée.

Malfoy avait l'air aussi consterné qu'Harry était surpris. Alors seulement il vit Hermione, dans sa blouse blanche, qui le regardait avec attention depuis l'autre côté de son lit.

-Comment tu te sens, Harry ?

Harry, qui ne prenait pas à la légère le fait d'être à l'hôpital et se souvenant parfaitement de l'état dans lequel Ronald l'avait trouvé la veille, réfléchit sincèrement à la question. Seulement alors il se rappela de sa crise du matin et grimaça en comprenant ce que Malfoy faisait là.

-Concentre-toi Harry, lui demanda Hermione. Ça devient vraiment urgent que j'évalue ton état.

Eh bien... il n'avait pas mal au ventre, ni à la tête. Ses muscles étaient un peu douloureux, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de courbatures dues à ces dernières heures. Pas de nausées, pas de crampes. Il prit soin de bien énumérer tout cela à voix haute pour son amie.

-Pas de sensations de brûlure, ou d'irritation ? Insista-t-elle.

-Non... Réfléchit Harry. Non, rien de tout ça.

-Très bien. Tu peux te lever ?

Il pensait qu'il pouvait, alors il repoussa ses draps sur le côté. Seulement là il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas été ramené dans une chambre individuelle mais dans une infirmerie commune. Super, tout le monde avait pu voir Malfoy... Il se mit sur ses pieds et – _oh_ , il ne manquait plus que ça. Il était en robe de nuit. Merveilleux. Hermione était tout près de lui, au cas où ses jambes l'auraient lâché. Et en réalité, il ne rechigna pas un peu d'aide, toute cette histoire l'avait physiquement épuisé.

-On va marcher un peu, tu veux bien ?

Harry hocha la tête et Hermione ordonna à Malfoy de rester là où il était assis. Elle s'éloigna du lit avec Harry et s'arrêta tous les deux mètres pour lui demander s'il sentait que quelque chose changeait. Mais rien, rien de rien. Harry se sentait toujours aussi bien, tout du moins toujours aussi relativement bien. Ils allèrent comme ça jusqu'au bout de la salle et, quand Harry assura pour la énième fois à Hermione qu'il ne sentait aucune différence, elle héla Malfoy.

-Recule jusqu'à la porte, tu veux bien ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt un ordre. Draco soupira bruyamment, se leva avec lassitude et marcha d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la sortie avant de se retourner vers eux et de croiser ses bras devant lui. Hermione se tourna une fois de plus vers Harry.

-Alors ?

-Non, non, toujours rien.

-C'est bon, je peux partir ? Lança Draco en haussant un peu la voix pour que Granger l'entende.

La médicomage était un peu embêtée, elle avait bien vu ce qu'elle avait vu, et faire une crise du genre de celle que Harry avait faite, directement dirigée vers Malfoy... Mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas retenir l'héritier plus longtemps sans raisons médicales valables, et tout ça avait l'air de s'être calmé. Peut-être... peut-être cela avait-il été simplement passager. _Hm_. Elle fit une petite moue et rangea tout ça dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard, au cas où.

-Ouais, c'est bon, tu peux y aller. Merci Malfoy.

Il souffla de soulagement. Enfin ! Il alla reprendre son couvre-chef laissé sur la chaise et sortit définitivement de la salle commune sans trop saluer Granger ou son patient. Hermione regarda Harry avec attention quelques instants encore, pour être certaine que le départ de Draco ne l'affectait pas physiquement. Mais non.

-Bon... Finit-elle par souffler. Tu as faim ? Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas mangé.

Il n'était que quelque chose comme dix heures trente ou quarante, mais en effet Harry mourrait d'envie d'un steak-frites. Il fallait dire que les examens de Hermione n'avait pas menti sur l'état de l'estomac de son patient : depuis son sandwich la veille à treize heures et des poussières, Harry n'avait rien avalé de solide. Elle l'aida à rejoindre son lit et fit en sorte qu'on lui amène les vêtements personnels que Ron avait apportés pour lui.

-Et Molly ? Demanda Harry depuis derrière son paravent. Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est encore là ? Je peux la voir ?

-Elle doit être dans la salle d'attente de l'étage, j'ai appelé Ron pour qu'il soit avec elle le temps que tu te réveilles.

Le regard d'Hermione était compatissant à la mention de Molly Weasley. Harry savait pourquoi, de le voir ainsi avait dû la bouleverser. Il avait été... plutôt violent. Il espérait que ça n'avait pas soulevé chez elle de douloureux souvenirs. Il boutonna sa chemise et sortit de derrière son cache. Il voulait voir Molly avant tout, le steak pouvait très bien attendre de l'avoir rassurée.

Harry entra accompagné d'Hermione dans la salle presque vide près de l'accueil de cet étage et, immédiatement, Madame Weasley sauta sur ses pieds.

-Harry ! J'ai eu si peur !

Elle marcha à pas rapides vers lui et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'Harry se sentit tout petit. Derrière elle, Ron se leva, incertain de devoir être rassuré ou inquiet. Il lança un regard concerné à Hermione qui dut le rassurer du regard que leur meilleur ami semblait se porter mieux que la veille, mieux que le matin. Et puis Molly poussa un petit cri confus en se reculant.

-Mais mon pauvre enfant, je t'étouffe, tu n'as pas besoin de ça !

-Mais non Molly, sourit Harry. Vous ne m'étouffez pas le moins du monde.

Son sourire la rassura et elle le reprit dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte, une dernière fois. Hermione ensuite la conduisit à l'écart pour lui expliquer ce à quoi elle avait assisté le matin-même et lui assura qu'elle n'avait aucune raison médicale de penser que ça allait se reproduire. Ron en profita pour aller prendre Harry dans ses bras à son tour.

-Harry mon pote, tu m'as foutu les jetons, lui dit-il dans l'étreinte.

-Je sais, excuse-moi.

Ron ne lui dit pas qu'il avait douté de sa sobriété, mais Harry le sut. Il resserra l'étreinte et ferma les yeux. Merlin qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait la peur d'une rechute. Bien sûr, rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute, mais... quand même. Tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, c'était possible qu'Harry continue de s'en vouloir personnellement pour ça.

-C'est derrière-moi tout ça, tu le sais pas vrai ? Fit-il, la gorge serrée, en se reculant doucement.

-Bien sûr Harry. Bien sûr, je sais.

Harry inspira profondément, pour la contenance, et puis Molly revint leur dire au revoir. Elle avait des restes de larmes dans les yeux malgré son sourire de soulagement et Harry la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois avant son départ. Il la remercia d'être venue le voir, elle se perdit en souhaits de rétablissement.

Pour Harry, cependant, il n'y avait pas tant d'inquiétude à avoir : son rétablissement serait bon. Entre les mains d'Hermione, ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. Et puis rien ne disait qu'il allait un jour refaire une crise comme celles-là. Le stress, le surmenage... d'ailleurs, Hermione ne se priverait pas de lui en parler pendant leur repas de onze heures du matin. Enfin, « leur » repas... Ron et Hermione ne mangeraient pas, après tout il n'était que _onze heures_ du matin.

Le steak fut trop cuit et un peu rabougri, mais après tout Harry s'y était attendu : c'était la cafétéria de Sainte Mangouste, pas un restaurant cinq étoiles. Les frites, par contre, furent très bonnes. Il en reprit. Et puis une tartelette à la fraise. Et puis un café, avec deux spéculoos.

-Tu ne devrais pas manger si vite, lui conseilla Hermione en court de repas. Je ne pense pas que ton organisme se soit remis à cent pour-cent.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'il avait faim. Il le regretterait sans doute, mais plus tard, dans sa petite chambre blanche, allongé dans son petit lit d'hôpital en se disant que s'il avait mangé moins vite peut-être qu- _oh_ , parce que Hermione allait le garder en observation, pas vrai ? Il l'imaginait bien le garder en observation. Comme ça, juste quelques heures, pour garder un œil sur lui.

-Tu me connais si bien, railla Hermione avec un petit sourire taquin.

De toute façon il était hors de question, en tant que médicomage, qu'elle le renvoie chez lui avant quelques dernières vérifications. Quelques banalités histoire de voir si les résultats d'examens basiques différaient maintenant de ce qu'ils avaient été à son admission, la veille. Elle attendit pour reprendre que son corps eut effectué sa digestion et, aux alentours de quinze heures, elle lâcha ses autres cas pour revenir voir Harry dans sa chambre, que Ron n'avait pas quittée.

-Allez, assieds-toi.

Elle déroula son stéthoscope d'autour de son cou et le mit à ses oreilles avant de soulever la chemise dans le dos de son ami. Elle écouta, elle compta. Tout semblait normal.

-Ça va Harry ? S'éleva la voix douce mais inquiète de Ron à quelques pas.

-Ouais. Ouais.

Hermione tiqua à la voix blanchie. On ne lui faisait pas, à elle. Elle retira son stéthoscope et recula pour regarder de visage d'Harry. Ce n'était pas que la voix, la peau aussi avait blanchi. Un peu. Elle posa la main sur son front et – même si Harry répéta qu'il se sentait bien – elle sentit une légère augmentation de sa température.

-Hermione...

Mais elle le coupa d'un _shh_ rapide et il se tut. Elle lui demanda s'il avait ressenti ce genre de légères et désagréables sensations ces derniers jours. Il répondit qu'ils avaient fait une descente dans une vieille maison aux relents de magie noire vendredi matin et que pendant un instant il avait eu quelques retournements dans l'estomac, rien de bien grave. Et puis, ça s'était calmé au Ministère.

-Contact avec de la magie noire et tu n'en parles pas à ton médecin ?! S'exclama Hermione.

Mais Harry la calma très vite. Comme il l'avait dit, ça s'était très vite estompé. Et puis il croyait se souvenir que les examens sur lui n'avaient relevé aucune trace d'une telle magie. Plus, Ron n'avait rien eu, lui. Ni lui, ni les quelques dizaines d'agents qui avaient après eux piétiné l'endroit. En tout cas, pas à sa connaissance. Hermione soupira.

-Bien, d'accord. Repose-toi.

Elle l'autorisa à se rallonger et fit signe à Ron de la suivre à l'extérieur. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, elle lui demanda d'aller au plus vite faire le tour des agents qu'il connaissait et qui s'étaient rendus sur place, pour voir s'ils souffraient d'une quelconque... n'importe quoi... _indigestion_ pour ce qu'elle en savait. Elle devait savoir si cette excursion avait touché quelqu'un d'autre, même très peu. Et puis elle devait connaître au plus précisément possible le déroulement de la journée du vendredi de Harry.

-Ça il n'y a pas de souci, lui répondit son mari. J'ai été avec lui presque tout le temps.

Il l'avait croisé le matin à l'étage des Inspections Magiques vers les dix heures vingt, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le hall quelques minutes après. Puis il y avait eu la fouille de la maison, et Harry et lui avait ratissé les environs, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé, ni croisé personne. Ensuite ils étaient retournés à la maison et avaient aidé à mettre tout ce qui paraissait louche dans des cartons. Harry à ce moment-là avait l'air un peu pâle, mais ils étaient partis dans l'heure et quand il était remonté du bureau de Malfoy il avait l'air d'aller déjà mieux.

-Le bureau de Malfoy ? Souligna Hermione.

-Ouais, il lui a amené le gros de notre prise à la maison vide.

-Et ça, c'était à quelle heure ?

Ron réfléchit un instant. Il aurait été tenté de dire vers treize heures, parce que lui qui avait pris le même ascenseur avait laissé Harry au troisième et était directement monté pour s'acheter un sandwich à l'étage restauration. Hermione prit le temps d'un rapide calcul. Treize heures... si l'on partait du principe que Harry s'était levé dans la nuit parce qu'il se sentait mal, comme il lui avait dit, alors ça laissait une période de temps de plus de dix heures d'absence, et dans ce cas la reprise des symptômes à l'instant ne collait pas, c'était trop rapide. Bien, elle pouvait exclure Malfoy de l'équation.

-Et ils ne se sont plus revus du tout ? Avec Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même, pour être sûre.

-Non... Fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, je veux dire, quand je lui ai rendu mon rapport vers quatorze heures il y avait un trou béant dans son parquet mais je ne sais pas si ça compte comme « se revoir »...

Hermione prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle savait bien que le bureau de Draco Malfoy était juste en dessous de celui d'Harry, mais physiquement est-ce que ça pourrait expliquer que l'organisme d'Harry l'ait eu ressenti comme avoir été dans la _même_ pièce que Malfoy toute la journée. Et alors, en imaginant que l'un et l'autre avaient dû quitter le Ministère entre dix-huit et dix-neuf heures... Mais son calcul mental fut interrompu par la lumière rouge tournoyante au-dessus de la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Ron et elle levèrent la tête, synchrones, vers l'alarme lumineuse.

-Harry ! S'exclama Hermione dans la seconde qui suivit.

Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte, mais Harry n'était plus dans son lit. La porte des toilettes, par contre, était ouverte en grand. Le couple Weasley se précipita dans cette direction et trouva leur meilleur ami, nauséeux, la tête dans la cuvette. Près de lui, le déclencheur de l'alarme se balançait lentement contre le mur, récemment lâché.

-Okay... Fit faiblement Harry en les entendant entrer. Vous avez raison, je vais pas trop bien...

Une contraction dans son estomac le fit se remettre au-dessus des toilettes et Ron accourut pour s'agenouiller près de lui et l'aider à faire passer le douloureux instant. Hermione, elle, redressa ses manches. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Elle tourna les talons, vivement, et quitta la chambre en direction de la première salle du personnel à disposition. De là, elle jeta de la poudre d'appel dans la cheminée et demanda à être mise en contact avec le domicile de Draco Malfoy. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

 **.**

-Eh bien. C'est cosy.

Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Auror de première classe, venait de poser deux sacs de voyage sur le parquet du hall d'entrée de la demeure de Malfoy fils. Bien plus moderne, fût dit en passant, que le vieux manoir familial que Harry avait eu le _loisir_ de fréquenter autrefois.

Dans le premier sac, il y avait assez de vêtements pour survivre une semaine sans lessive, dans le second, les dossiers du Ministère dont Harry ne se séparait jamais et qu'il gardait habituellement dans son salon. Sur sa gauche, il pouvait entre-apercevoir le début d'une cuisine, sur sa droite une porte entre-ouverte sur un salon. Face à lui, presque, un escalier et un couloir mezzanine, plusieurs portes fermées à l'étage. Il soupçonna un étage supérieur encore.

-T'excite pas Potter, c'est provisoire, répondit Draco. Granger trouve ce que t'as, elle te soigne, et je te revoie Square Grimmaurd à grand coup de pied dans le postérieur.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et ççççça commence ! Vous vous en doutiez, je me trompe ? xD

Bien sûr vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les donner, quels qu'ils soient ! :)

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain (14/10/16) pour le chapitre 4. :3

A très bientôt !  
Chip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

 **Mangijaxx** **-  
** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir que ça te plaise ! :D  
J'espère que la suite te plaira elle aussi, bonne lecture ! :3

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 4 -**

Draco avait mal à la tête. C'était bête à dire, mais la veille Harry Potter avait passé la nuit chez lui pour la première fois et Draco avait eu du mal à dormir. Il serait bien passé aux services infirmiers du Ministère, mais il était arrivé juste à la limite d'être en retard ce matin, et il n'avait pas pu se permettre de prendre le temps d'y faire un détour. Ensuite il était arrivé à son bureau, juste à temps pour ne pas qu'on remarque qu'il était à la bourre, et les choses pour lui s'était précipitées niveau boulot.

Et maintenant voilà, il était midi.

L'alarme qu'il avait réglée pour sonner précisément à cette heure-là retentit dans son bureau et il sursauta, puis grimaça. Granger avait consigné Potter à domicile. A _son_ domicile, à _lui_. De ce que Draco avait compris, elle avait estimé qu'il avait besoin de le voir toutes les quatre heures, approximativement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait partir le matin de chez lui, revenir pour déjeuner _avec lui_ , repartir pour le Ministère, et revenir ensuite toutes les quatre heures jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé sa journée.

Merveilleux.

Ça voulait dire quitter son bureau à dix-sept heures – une heure avant la fin officielle de son service –, laisser le temps à cet enfoiré de malchanceux de reprendre des forces, et revenir pour boucler ses heures supp' avant vingt-et-une heures. Lui qui faisait du huit heures dix-huit heures ou du huit heures minuit sans interruption, voilà qui foutait un bon coup de pieds dans ses habitudes.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la faute de Potter, mais n'empêche… quel enfoiré. Il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur lui, et cette fois-ci Draco en pâtissait lui aussi. Il ne connaissait personne avec autant de malchance dans sa vie.

Soupirant, il se leva en laissant son travail en plan sur son bureau et, mettant sa cape sur ses épaules, sortit dans le couloir pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il sauta dans la première cheminée libre qu'il vit. Se saisissant d'un peu de poudre, d'un geste habitué, il prononça distinctement _demeure Malfoy_. Il s'attendit à se faire happer par le circuit de cheminette, mais rien ne se produisit. Fronçant les sourcils, il reprit de la poudre et retenta, mais rien n'y fit.

 _Merde._

Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes, avant ça. Jurant entre ses dents, il sortit de la cheminée et accéléra le pas vers les ascenseurs. Et en plus il fallait que ça lui arrive aujourd'hui… S'il arrivait un peu trop tard, que Potter le ressentait, et que Granger était mise au courant, Draco passerait un sacré mauvais quart d'heure.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne un ascenseur en direction de l'aile Ouest pour se rendre à la pièce des Départs en Transplanage, et il espéra sincèrement qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde à rentrer chez soi pour le déjeuner. Il eut de la chance, cependant, parce que la plupart des employés du Ministère avait – comme lui – l'habitude de manger sur leurs bureaux et l'endroit fut accessible. La pièce des Arrivées en Transplanage, ceci dit, était bondée. Voisines l'une et l'autre, elles étaient étroitement surveillées, surtout celles des arrivées. N'importe qui n'entrait pas au Ministère.

Draco montra son badge à l'entrée et il put transplaner chez lui en toute liberté. Il avait depuis bien longtemps déjà protégé sa maison contre les arrivées intempestives et arriva donc directement devant son perron. Il ouvrit sa porte d'un mouvement de baguette agacé. Il avait trouvé cette perte de temps au Ministère pour le moins pénible. Il ouvrit sa porte, et se figea presque instantanément.

Il y avait des voix dans son salon.

 **.**

Ce n'était pas parce qu'Hermione l'avait consigné au domicile de Malfoy qu'Harry comptait rester sur le banc de touche du Ministère. Elle lui avait dit que Malfoy devait pouvoir le trouver chez lui toutes les quatre heures sans faute, elle ne lui avait jamais interdit de travailler.

Sur _l'affaire de sa carrière_ , fût dit en passant. Ce John Smith, c'était le plus gros poisson qu'il avait dans son viseur depuis qu'il avait été nommé auror, il était hors de question qu'il laisse le boulot à ses agents. Alors, très vite, Harry avait pris ses aises. Dans le salon bien entretenu de Malfoy, il avait descendu ses dossiers et avait éparpillé feuilles et notes sur le sol. Assis au milieu de tout ça, il avait fait en sorte de pouvoir avoir un œil sur tout.

Dans la cheminée, la tête de Ron flottait, verdâtre. Ils avaient une réunion aujourd'hui et Harry aurait été un fou de l'annuler pour _si peu_. Il la tenait donc, depuis presque une heure maintenant, en direct du salon de son hôte. Ils reprenaient l'affaire depuis le début, ils s'éclaircissaient les idées. Depuis la fouille de la maison et le catalogage de ce qu'ils y avaient trouvé, ils avaient bien besoin de remettre à l'endroit tout ce qu'ils savaient de Smith.

Johnsson prit la place de Ron dans la cheminée et Harry se frotta une tempe alors qu'il hochait la tête, concentré, en rajoutant quelques gribouillis sur une feuille qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il commençait à sentir le bout d'une migraine. Ignorant une remarque de son agent, un instant, il leva les yeux vers l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée. _Midi vingt_. Il fronça les sourcils – eh bien, Malfoy prenait son temps.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna vers l'entrée. Son début de migraine ne fut bien vite qu'un lointain souvenir. Malfoy s'était arrêté dans l'entrée et Harry retourna à ses papiers, et à sa réunion.

-Excuse-moi Johnsson tu peux répéter ? J'ai eu une absence.

-Je disais que nos services de collaboration inter-communautés ont été envoyés dans les zones moldues autour de la maison, comme vous l'aviez demandé, pour savoir s'il s'est passé quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire le jour où il nous a devancés.

Harry hocha la tête. _Bien, bien_. Il se demandait en effet si leur homme n'avait pas simplement profité qu'ils ne connaissent pas son visage pour se fondre dans la foule côté moldu. Dans ce cas, peut-être que quelqu'un avait _cru_ être témoin d'une _apparition spontanée_ , ou qu'un moldu ou deux avaient peut-être _inexplicablement_ perdu la mémoire de ce qu'ils avaient fait à ces heures-là. Retrouver leur localisation d'à lors et ils pourraient peut-être tomber sur une planque de replie utilisée par leur suspect.

- _Sérieusement_ , Potter ?

Harry se retourna de nouveau. Malfoy se trouvait à l'entrée du salon, un regard sévère dirigée vers la cheminée. Harry soupira, roula des yeux. _Quoi encore…_ Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander que Malfoy reprit.

-Comment tu veux que je rentre par cheminette si tu squattes la cheminée pour tes petites affaires !

 _Ugh_ , Harry grimaça. Il avait oublié ce petit détail.

- _Oublié ?!_ Reprit Malfoy, les yeux plissés. Tu te _fous_ de ma gueule ? J'ai des horaires d'écolier à cause de tes conneries, alors tu libères le réseau de cheminée sur le champ !

-Quelle importance, puisque t'es là maintenant ? Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Et Harry put le voir ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, et la refermer immédiatement. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu, en reconnaissant dans son regard successivement de la colère, de la frustration, du dépit et de l'ennui. L'ancien Gryffondor ne réprima pas un petit sourire quand, ensuite, il le vit abandonner.

-Tu m'emmerdes. C'est prêt dans dix minutes, si t'es pas là tu mangeras froid.

Quelle classe. Harry se retourna vers la cheminée en levant les yeux au ciel. _Un vrai dictateur celui-là_. Mais enfin, il n'avait aucune envie de manger froid et accorda une pause à ses amis.

-Allez vous prendre un sandwich, vous l'avez mérité. On se recontacte.

Et il coupa la communication avant même qu'on ait pu lui souhaiter un bon appétit. Il n'avait même pas faim. Soupirant, il se leva et défroissa rapidement ses pans de pantalon. Il fallait l'avouer, c'était frustrant de devoir recourir à de telles mesures pour pouvoir communiquer avec son équipe. Et que dire de devoir s'interrompre pour déjeuner – c'était simple, c'était comme de retourner à l'école. Soupirant de nouveau, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, les pieds sous la table.

-Fais comme chez toi surtout… Maugréa Draco sous cape.

Harry entendit, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était énervé, c'était son problème. Pour le réseau de Cheminette Harry ne le referait plus et puis voilà tout. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda-t-il, un peu ennuyé.

Draco regarda dans sa direction, le fixa un instant. Puis il posa une assiette devant lui, un peu brusquement, avant de claquer :

-Du riz.

Harry haussa des sourcils surpris. « _Seulement du riz ?_ ». L'expression de Draco ne changea pas d'un iota – il avait d'autres choses à faire que de se formaliser des états d'âmes culinaires de son hôte. Comme, par exemple, retourner au Ministère le plus vite possible. Il avait laissé son travail en plan, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Je ne mange pas chez moi souvent Potty, j'avais pas prévu que tu camperais dans ma chambre d'ami.

Sous-entendu « _et que tu taxerais mes placards le midi_ ». Harry soupira. Eh bien, ça promettait d'être un séjour grandiose. Neuf minutes plus tard et leur repas était prêt. Ce furent les neuf minutes les plus longues de leurs vies. Draco égoutta le riz, le mit dans un plat, apporta le plat sur la table et enfonça une grande cuillère dedans. Il se servit en premier – parce que pourquoi pas – et remit la cuillère dans le plat manche vers Harry, pour qu'il s'en prenne une portion.

-T'aurais pas du beurre, par hasard ? Demanda Potter en s'en prenant une lampée.

Draco, qui venait de mettre une fourchettée de riz dans sa bouche, fronça les sourcils. S'écoula vingt bonnes secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Harry finit de se servir et Draco parvint à avaler son riz.

-Pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-Eh bien, pour mettre dans mon riz ?

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un instant sans rien dire. Puis Draco haussa un sourcil. « _Tu mets du beurre dans ton riz ?_ », et Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. A ce rythme-là il mangerait froid. Mais Draco se leva, ouvrit son frigo, en sortit une plaquette de beurre à peine entamée et la posa sur la table sans délicatesse aucune. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de l'agacement, plutôt de la fatigue, et Harry mit ça sur le compte d'une matinée chargée au Ministère. Après tout, ça aurait été hypocrite de sa part de lui en tenir rigueur – il savait ce que c'était.

La vérité, c'était que Draco avait la solide impression que Potter allait passer un certain temps chez lui, et qu'il avait la sensation que ledit Potter sous-estimait la situation. Le voir tous les jours au Ministère, il avait l'habitude. L'accueillir un jour, deux, ou trois, passait encore. Mais sur le long, ou même le moyen terme ? Une semaine, deux semaines ? Plus ? Merlin, plus de deux semaines serait un véritable Enfer. Draco avait appris à l'apprécier, ce serait vraiment bête que leur cohabitation fasse repartir leur relation de courtoisie au stade _zéro_. Il avait commencé à prendre goût à la manière qu'ils avaient trouvé de coexister. Il _l'aimait bien_. Mais il avait l'impression que ça ne tenait qu'à quelques fils.

Harry se racla la gorge. Le silence s'étirait au-dessus de la table de cette cuisine. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'en être gêné, mais Harry devait avouer que ça commençait à le mettre légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Voir Malfoy tous les jours au Ministère, ça ne préparait pas à un déjeuner avec lui en tête-à-tête. En réalité, il était à peu prêt sûr que _rien_ n'aurait pu le préparer à cette éventualité. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Plus vite il finirait son assiette, plus vite Malfoy se sentirait libre de repartir. Sans doute. Il ne mangea pas trop vite tout de même, ce n'était pas la peine de s'étouffer… Mais il avait à peine reposé sa fourchette dans son assiette vide qu'on sonna à la porte. Harry sauta sur l'occasion, se leva de sa chaise comme s'il était monté sur ressorts.

-Ça doit être Hermione ! Lança-t-il – et il sortit de la cuisine en direction de l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte comme s'il pensait y trouver son messie, caché derrière le battant. Et c'était presque ça, puisqu'il avait raison, c'était Hermione. Toujours en blouse, elle devait venir directement de l'hôpital et prévoir d'y retourner dès qu'elle aurait fini sa visite ici. Avec un grand sourire, elle leva une baguette enthousiaste et lança, pleine d'énergie :

-Je viens mesurer tes constantes !

Alors Harry, reconnaissant et un brin soulagé que son médecin le libère de son éprouvant déjeuner, soupira malgré lui :

-Tu me sauves la vie.

 **.**

-Toc-toc, y'a quelqu'un ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu dans son planning, mais en plein milieu de son après-midi Ron prit le temps de faire un saut au bureau de Seamus, à l'étage du Département de la Recherche de Sorts et Sortilèges. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Hermione mais d'avoir parlé avec elle de ce trou dans le plancher l'avait fait réfléchir. Peut-être que les deux incidents étaient liés, peut-être pas, mais quoi qu'il en fût il avait comme l'impression que Seamus était celui à qui il fallait poser la question.

-Hey mon pote, qu'est-ce qui t'amène !

Ron se retourna, son ami arrivait depuis le couloir. L'irlandais posa une main amicale sur son épaule, dans l'énergie de son arrivée, avant de pousser la porte non verrouillée de son bureau et d'y entrer en terrain conquis. Ron resta dans l'embrasure alors que Seamus ouvrait un tiroir de son bureau pour y ranger le dossier avec lequel il venait d'arriver.

-T'as, hm… Hésita Ron, se raclant la gorge. T'as su pour Harry ?

-Harry ?

Seamus releva immédiatement la tête vers lui, l'air soudain préoccupé. Il fallait dire qu'au ton de Ron on aurait très bien pu croire qu'il venait lui annoncer son décès. Le rouquin se passa une main dans la nuque, un peu gêné d'être celui qui annonçait la mauvaise nouvelle, alors que Seamus fronçait les sourcils.

-Non, Répondit-il. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Ouais, il, hm… j'ai dû l'emmener à l'hôpital samedi, Hermione s'occupe de lui ces jours-ci.

Il passa sous silence l'incident avec Malfoy et le fait qu'il était actuellement consigné au domicile de leur ancien camarade d'école. Le visage de Seamus se décomposa un peu, il s'assit lentement sur son fauteuil, juste sur le bord, sincèrement inquiet.

-Merde… Fit-il. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a, exactement ?

Ron eut une petite moue. Ça, c'était une bonne question… Il se souvint soudainement que Seamus avait été présent, comme lui, comme Hermione, pendant la période de temps durant laquelle Harry avait dû se désintoxiquer – il venait de reconnaître dans ses traits inquiets la peur d'une rechute. Il secoua la tête, presque malgré lui.

-Justement, on ne sait pas vraiment, répondit-il. C'est pour ça que je viens te voir.

Seamus eut l'air instantanément soulagé. Ça aurait pu paraitre paradoxal, mais Ron lui aurait dit si Harry avait retouché aux seringues, et l'ignorance de sa condition était – en un sens – extrêmement rassurant. Ron tenta de se reconcentrer, fronça un instant les sourcils pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Tu, hm, tu sais qu'il y avait un trou dans le parquet de son bureau, vendredi ? Fit-il enfin.

-Ouais, je…

Les mots de Seamus restèrent en suspens un instant, ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur un point imaginaire dans l'espace quelque part devant lui, à quelques centimètres du sol. Il semblait réfléchir à une quantité astronomique de choses à la fois.

-C'est moi, reprit-il finalement, toujours pensif. Je suis passé pour un sortilège.

Et puis Ron reconnut sur son visage une peur nouvelle, alors qu'il relevait vivement les yeux dans sa direction :

-Merde, lâcha-t-il. Tu crois quand même pas que c'est de ma faute, si ?

-C'était quel genre de sortilège ?

L'intérêt de Ron venait d'être piqué – il avait vu juste à propos d'une visite de Seamus dans la journée de vendredi, et peut-être qu'enfin ils auraient quelques réponses à leurs questions. Si Seamus pouvait combler les trous dans leurs connaissances du déroulement de cette fichue journée, alors peut-être qu'Hermione pourrait y voir plus clair dans la condition d'Harry.

-Un sort d'attraction, répondit-il. Un genre de Accio, mais ça n'a rien donné.

Seamus était vraiment pâle, maintenant – il avait vraiment peur d'être responsable du mauvais état de son ami. Cependant, Ron n'eut comme réaction qu'une petite moue pensive. Hm… Si son sort avait raté alors les dégâts n'avaient dû être qu'externe – c'est-à-dire, le parquet explosé. C'était le cas dans 99.99% des cas, comme lorsqu'on essayait une mauvaise baguette, ou qu'on prononçait mal une incantation. Il soupira. Il en parlerait quand même à Hermione, pour qu'elle soit au courant, mais non : ce n'était pas la bonne piste.

Il remarqua alors que Seamus avait toujours l'air aussi mal, alors il souffla doucement – certes il était déçu que leur ami ne soit pas la réponse à leur problème, mais au moins il pourrait le libérer de cette culpabilité qui semblait l'étouffer depuis ces quelques dernières minutes.

-Ecoute, mec, ce n'est rien d'accord ? Tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Je voulais juste m'assurer que le trou dans son bureau n'avait rien à voir avec son état.

Seamus hocha la tête, doucement, comme s'il assimilait l'information. Ron eut un petit sourire. Ça ne servait vraiment à rien de faire angoisser Seamus pour rien, lui-même faisait déjà ça très bien.

-Bon, je te laisse bosser ! Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir de son bureau.

Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il avait du travail lui aussi. Dans la soirée il passerait voir Harry, prendre un peu de ses nouvelles en personn- oh. Non, il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entrant dans le premier ascenseur qui s'ouvrait pour lui. Harry vivait chez Malfoy pour l'instant, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'incruster.

Argh, Merlin, c'était frustrant !

Surtout que Malfoy, il allait le voir. Il allait même le voir d'ici quelques minutes, puisqu'il se rendait à son bureau. Il devait récupérer le registre des objets magiques qu'Harry, lui et leur équipe avaient ramené de la maison de leur principal suspect. Savoir ce qu'il avait classé comme dangereux, comme illégal, comme inoffensif… et surtout, ce qu'ils pourraient utiliser devant un tribunal pour leurs chefs d'accusations – à savoir, possession et commerce d'articles de magie noire et usage abusif de la magie. Pour le plus gros.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et marcha droit en direction du bureau de Draco. La porte était fermée, il frappa et ouvrit aussitôt.

-Salut Malfoy, fit-il. Je viens pour le registre, c'est tout bon ?

Malfoy soupira, il avait l'air d'avoir eu la tête baissée vers ses dossiers toute la journée. Il apposa une signature en bas d'une feuille, releva la tête et passa une main sur sa nuque endolorie. Puis il souleva quelques chemises pleines et sortit de son bazar un dossier épais comme un exemplaire de la Gazette plié en deux.

-Tiens, il est tout à toi, fit-il en lui tendant. Et si t'as des retours à me faire c'est dans l'heure, parce que je dois partir à dix-sept heures.

Ron fit les quelques pas qui l'amena jusque devant le bureau et prit le dossier qui lui était donné, avec un hochement de tête. De toute façon, il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de voir ça tout de suite, il le parcourrait cette nuit, chez lui. C'était Hermione qui allait être contente… Mais enfin, le travail devait continuer, même sans Harry dans les parages. Et même, plus activement, puisque justement Harry _n'était pas_ dans les parages – il leur manquait une tête, et pas des moindres.

-Passe le bonjour à Harry de ma part, dit-il en sortant. Dis-lui que je continue de chercher.

Il parlait de sa condition, de ce qui en avait été la cause, et Draco le comprit sans peine. Eh bien, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il servirait de messager entre ces deux-là… Il souffla de nouveau, et se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise. Puis il sauta presque de son fauteuil – il avait désespérément besoin d'un café.

 **.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

D'avoir pris un café au Ministère aux alentours de seize heures ne l'avait pas empêché d'en reprendre un à dix-sept heure, à l'instant même où il était rentré pour que Potter reprenne des forces en sa présence. Pourtant, il n'était vraiment pas resté longtemps. Une tasse, sa dose de caféine à la limite du cul-sec, le tout vide dans l'évier et il était reparti. Alors maintenant qu'il était rentré pour la soirée, il avait l'impression de se poser pour de vrai.

Potter, dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle. Il était vingt heures, Draco n'avait pas eu besoin de rester au Ministère jusqu'à vingt-et-une. A vrai dire, à être arrivé une heure plus tôt que les recommandations de Granger, Draco pouvait reconnaître que son hôte avait meilleure mine. Que le midi, ou que l'après-midi.

-Des pâtes, répondit-il en versant deux portions de spaghettis dans l'eau qui bouillait sur le gaz.

-Eh bien, c'est gastronomique !

Draco se retourna à demi vers lui, sourcils haussé. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Parce qu'il faisait des pâtes après avoir fait du riz ? Mais il crut reconnaître dans les traits de Potter un brin d'amusement, et ce petit sourire… Draco détourna les yeux, se passa les mains sous l'eau. Il essayait de s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, mais échoua lamentablement. A vrai dire, il était surpris par le ton décontracté de son _invité_. Comparé à l'ambiance de leur déjeuner plus tôt dans la journée, c'était le jour et la nuit.

Et, sans se mentir, la compagnie de Potter semblait promettre d'être bien plus agréable comme ça.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'allure que ça prend ? Doucement ? Trop doucement ? Ou ça va ? x)

J'adorerais avoir vos avis, comme toujours ! :)

Et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (21/10/16) pour le chapitre 5. ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

 **Lise -  
** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D  
Je suis contente que ça te plaise jusque là, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! ^-^  
Bonne lecture ~ :)

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 5 -**

Le mardi, Draco ramena avec lui une pile de cartons – surmontée par un petit paquet de feuilles. Le service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie lui avait apporté un nouveau dossier à traiter en début de soirée, mais comme il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit au Ministère il avait décidé de ramener du travail chez lui. Il n'allait pas prendre du retard dans ses cas _juste_ parce qu'il fonctionnait à heures fixes pour une durée indéterminée.

-Je suis rentré ! Lança-t-il alors que la cheminée s'éteignait derrière lui.

Il alla jusqu'à la table de son salon et y posa sa pile de caisses, plutôt bruyamment vu leur poids. Il souffla, soulagé de ne plus être en train de porter ça. Et puis, il remarqua… le _son_. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa gauche, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Qu'est-ce que. C'était. Que ça.

-P-Potter… ? _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon salon ?_

Il y avait une immonde boîte, gris foncé, qui diffusait des images sonores, juste en face de son canapé – posée sur une commode que Potter avait déplacée. Harry regarda dans sa direction, vaguement, le temps d'une seconde.

-Hm, salut.

Mais il avait l'air beaucoup plus intéressé par la chose immonde qui défigurait le salon de Draco que par son entrée bruyante par la cheminée. Les sourcils froncés, l'air presque dégoûté, sans même prendre le temps d'enlever sa cape, Draco avança vers le canapé. Il resta là, debout, les yeux sur l'écran en mouvement. Comme avait-il fait ? Merlin, il ne l'avait laissé seul que quatre heures.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

-Une télé, Einstein. Je l'ai fait ramener de chez moi, je m'ennuyais.

Il _s'ennuyait ?_ Mais il n'était là que depuis deux jours ! En attendant, cet appareil moldu jurait atrocement avec l'agencement de son intérieur. Et puis… où est-ce qu'il l'avait banchée ? Il suivit les fils des yeux mais ils couraient contre le bas du mur et il finit par perdre leur trace derrière sa bibliothèque. Il ferma les yeux, souffla lentement pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la frustration. La vérité c'était que Potter avait légèrement augmenté la capacité du générateur électrique que Draco utilisait pour alimenter son frigo et son système de chauffage, mais ça Draco l'apprendrait bien assez tôt. Oh, et aussi, il avait fait installer son antenne sur le toit du manoir… mais ça, Harry espérait un peu qu'il ne le remarque pas.

-Tout va bien ? Finit par demander Draco en fronçant les sourcils de nouveau.

Il avait été plus accaparé par cette _télé_ que par son hôte, et il ne remarquait que maintenant son air malade. Le teint pâle, les yeux fatigués et les cernes sombres.

-T'as une tête à faire peur.

Potter eut comme un hoquet sarcastique. « _Noon, vraiment ?_ ». Le visage de Draco s'adoucit, un peu peiné. Il voyait ça de son point de vue, avec les horaires et les contraintes… mais ça ne devait pas être facile pour Harry, de dépendre littéralement de lui. Il baissa les yeux, brièvement, mais Harry reprit, ouvertement faussement joyeux :

-Mais maintenant que t'es là, tout roule !

Il était clairement ennuyé par son état, et Draco détourna le regard. Il décida d'enlever sa cape et de tourner les talons vers la cuisine.

-On mange dans vingt minutes, ça te va ?

-En fait tu peux manger sans moi, j'ai commandé une pizza.

Draco s'arrêta, se retourna. « _Oh. Okay._ » – attention, pas qu'il était déçu, loin de là. Il n'avait simplement pas remarqué la boite ouverte sur son canapé, de l'autre côté de Potter. Il se détourna de nouveau et alla jusqu'à sa cuisine. Il posa sa cape sur un dossier de chaise et ouvrit ses placards. Ce serait _…_ raviolis. Il mit de l'eau à bouillir, puis profita du temps de cuisson pour aller étaler les caisses du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie sur la table de son salon. Ce serait une longue soirée, et il se sentait déjà de trop dans sa propre maison.

 **.**

Hermione sortait d'une journée pour le moins intense quand elle transplana devant le perron Malfoy. Et pourtant, malgré la frénésie de la vie à Sainte Mangouste, elle ne ressentait le véritable stress du métier qu'à cet instant précis. Parce qu'Harry était un ami, le meilleur, presque un frère, et qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il avait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était continuer à le surveiller, médicalement parlant. Et _damn_ , c'était le plus frustrant.

Elle sonna à la porte et attendit. Ron lui avait dit qu'il avait parlé à Seamus et elle gardait cette information dans un coin de son esprit, mais elle avait bien peur que ça ne les avance pas le moins du monde. Elle se mordit distraitement la lèvre, anxieuse, et la porte s'ouvrit. Malfoy la regarda fixement le temps d'une seconde, puis deux, avant de se détourner en laissant le battant ouvert pour qu'elle entre à sa guise.

-Potter, fit-il en allant vers le salon. C'est Granger.

Hermione referma derrière elle et suivit Malfoy jusqu'à sa pièce à vivre. Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte, cependant, étonnée un instant. Elle était venue la veille, et pourtant…

-Vous avez… changé la déco ?

Draco eut comme un hoquet sarcastique et Harry leva un bras depuis le canapé pour la saluer avec un sourire satisfait. Malfoy, quitte à intégrer la _télévision_ de Potter dans son salon, avait préféré bouger quelques meubles. Il avait remis la commode contre le mur d'où son invité l'avait enlevée, avait laissé l'appareil dessus, avait retourné le canapé dans cette direction, avait décalé le tapis devant la cheminée vers l'autre bout de la salle pour ne pas qu'il gêne, avait repositionné sa grande table dessus et avait poussé le fauteuil de l'autre côté de l'âtre. Oh, et aussi, il avait mis la table basse entre le canapé et la télé, mais ça c'était juste pour pouvoir mettre ses pieds dessus.

-C'est de sa faute, répondit Draco avec un signe de tête vers la télévision.

Quelques coups de baguette magique valaient bien la peine, si c'était pour retrouver une harmonie d'agencement. Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé en s'avançant enfin vers eux. La grande table, derrière, était recouverte de dossiers et d'objets magiques en tous genres, elle ne préféra pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Malfoy rangea ses jambes pour qu'elle puisse passer entre eux et la table basse et y reposa ses pieds aussitôt quand ce fut fait. Il avait une assiette de raviolis sur les genoux, et Harry avait l'air d'avoir engouffré les cinq sixièmes d'une pizza quatre-fromages, dont les restes reposaient dans une boite en carton posée près de lui.

-Comment tu te sens ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en poussant la boite pour prendre sa place.

-Ça va.

Hermione sortit ses affaires – elle comptait prendre sa tension, son rythme cardiaque, vérifier la bonne dilatation de ses pupilles, sa concentration, le bon fonctionnement de son rythme biologique de digestion et de sommeil, sa perception de la température et ses humeurs. Dans un premier temps.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes au même étage ?

Harry fronça le nez, malgré lui, pour faire fonctionner sa mémoire. Il était vingt-deux heures et des poussières, Malfoy devait être rentré à un peu moins de vingt-et-une heures… Eh bien, voilà qui lui facilitait le calcule. Une heure, presque tout pile.

-Et dans la même pièce ?

Si on partait du principe que Malfoy avait fait quelques allers-retours entre ici et sa cuisine… disons qu'il était resté depuis, allez… quarante-cinq minutes.

-Et côte à côte ?

Harry soupira, Hermione eut l'air désolée. Elle devait poser ces questions parce qu'elle devait prendre en compte le plus de variables possibles dans ses recherches si elle voulait finir par comprendre ce qui avait causé… ça. Draco prit la suite, les yeux sur le film à l'écran, comme s'il se fichait de ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce :

-J'ai dû tenir que cinq minutes à la table une fois que mon repas était cuit, à cause de cette foutue machine. Alors quarante minutes, sans doute.

Hermione nota tout ça dans un coin de sa tête – elle le noterait plus tard concrètement sur un parchemin. En attendant, ses sourcils se fronçaient, à mesure que ses examens avançaient. Harry le vit – et pour être honnête, ce n'était pas très rassurant de voir son médecin faire cette tête-là.

-Quoi ? Fit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as été fatigué aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle. Migraine, peut-être ?

Harry acquiesça, vaguement. Mais il fallait dire qu'il avait passé tout son temps devant la télé depuis qu'il avait fini de l'installer, vers dix-huit heures. On parlait là de plusieurs heures d'écran, ça jouait sans nul doute. Hermione n'eut pas l'air convaincue par l'hypothèse de la cause-télévision. Mais Harry pensait qu'Hermione était _très_ paranoïaque quand ça touchait à ses patients.

-J'aimerais que tu sois attentif à d'éventuels désagréments que tu pourrais ressentir dans les prochains jours, d'accord ? Fit-elle en griffonnant dans un carnet. Si ça devait s'aggraver il faudrait qu'on s'en rende très vite compte.

Harry et Malfoy se retournèrent vers elle d'un seul bloc, soudain, les yeux écarquillés. _S'aggraver ?_ Comment est-ce que cette situation pouvait _s'aggraver_ ? Ils étaient l'un et l'autre littéralement prisonniers de cette maison ! Enfin, l'un plus littéralement que l'autre. Harry geignit, inconfortable à l'idée d'avoir moins encore de liberté personnelle. Quoi qu'était à l'origine de ce… _truc_ , ça avait intérêt de cesser bientôt. Draco soupira, retourna son attention vers l'écran en mouvement et mangea son dernier ravioli – froid.

-Je repasserai demain, dit Hermione en rangeant ses affaires. N'oublie pas de noter si tu ressens un malaise, quel qu'il soit.

Elle se leva et Draco rangea ses jambes, une fois de plus, pour qu'elle puisse passer.

-Malfoy, je peux utiliser ta cheminée ?

Il acquiesça, vaguement. Cette histoire lui pompait toute son énergie. Il faudrait bien qu'il se lève de ce canapé pourtant et, quand Granger fut partie, il décida de se secouer un peu les plumes. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour s'extraire des coussins et alla s'installer à la grande table, sur l'une des chaises qui l'entouraient. Ainsi, mine de rien, l'un au travail et l'autre moins, ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée ensemble.

 **.**

-Seamus, tu es toujours là ?

Dean frappa deux petits coups légers à la porte du bureau de son fiancé. Il avait d'abord été voir dans leur salon, mais il ne l'y avait pas trouvé. Il était tard, il commençait à s'inquiéter. La porte s'ouvrit sans peine et il trouva son homme assis, penché sur son bureau dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par sa petite lampe d'appoint. Dean illumina le plafonnier.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas te coucher, hm ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Seamus sursauta, autant surpris par la lumière que par sa voix. Et puis il souffla, posa sa plume et laissa reposer son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'était cette histoire à propos d'Harry, il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Il était persuadé que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était de sa faute.

-Tu es encore sur les bases de ta formule ? Demanda Dean, inquiet, en s'approchant de son bureau. Je croyais que Ron disait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le problème d'Harry ?

-Ouais, mais… tu sais… je ne suis pas sûr…

Seamus se mordit la lèvre, anxieux, les yeux rivés sur ses parchemins de brouillon. Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper. Derrière lui Dean posa ses mains sur ses épaules raidies, et Seamus ferma les yeux. Le début d'un léger massage le fit soupirer. Il était hyper tendu.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu vas pouvoir régler cette nuit, d'accord ? Et puis tu travailles demain, il faut que tu dormes.

Il lui avait dit pour le problème d'Harry à la seconde même ou Dean était rentré ce soir-là. Il lui avait dit aussi qu'il s'était renseigné directement auprès d'Hermione et qu'elle lui avait dit des choses que Ron lui avait caché – comme le fait que Draco Malfoy semblait être la seule cure pour l'instant et que leur ami était coincé chez lui. Il comprenait pourquoi Ron ne lui avait rien dit : après ça, il se sentait plus coupable encore.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils sont comme les meilleurs amis du monde à l'heure qu'il est, glissa Dean en embrassant sa tempe.

Seamus eut un faible sourire, son fiancé essayait tellement fort de lui remonter le moral… Mais il avait raison, il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain et il était déjà presque minuit. Sans compter que Dean aussi devrait se rendre au boulot, et il était debout si tard par sa faute. Dean qui eut un petit sourire moqueur :

-Je connais ce regard… Lui dit-il alors qu'il se levait. Arrête de te blâmer pour tout et n'importe quoi, c'est la fatigue qui parle.

Il embrassa ses lèvres, chastement, et Seamus sourit, un peu gêné. Dean le connaissait trop bien. Il sentit alors une main dans son dos et il fut vite chassé de son propre bureau – « _Eh !_ ». Plus vite il se coucherait, plus vite il se reposerait. Et Dean, amoureux qu'il était, comptait bien veiller à la santé de son sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi… Souffla-t-il, un brin moqueur, en refermant derrière eux la porte de leur chambre commune.

Il aurait pensé que Seamus répondrait quelque chose de sarcastique, ou de dramatique, mais son amant venait de se laisser tomber sur leur matelas et il n'en échappa qu'un léger « _Hmm_ » déjà ensommeillé. Le regard tendre, Dean vint l'aider à se déshabiller, puis à se coucher entre leurs draps. S'il voulait aider Harry, il aurait décidément besoin de cette nuit de repos. On n'aidait personne quand on était un zombi.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur, souhaita-t-il en éteignant la lumière.

-N'nuit…

De toute façon Dean avait raison. Ce soir-là, personne n'aurait pu aider Harry. Parce que pour ça, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il demande de l'aide. Mais on ne pouvait rien demander lorsqu'on dormait, et sa nuit à lui fut aussi agitée que lors de ses premières années d'après-guerre. Il se tourna et retourna entre ses draps sans parvenir à se réveiller, les muscles tendus, frissonnant de fièvre.

Quand il cria dans son sommeil, ce fut Draco qui ouvrit les yeux, brusquement, depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Il fut paniqué, les premières secondes, d'être réveillé sans savoir pourquoi. Mais il se calma très vite et, grommelant presque, il regarda l'heure. _2h41_. Merveilleux. Il ne savait pas à quel oiseau nocturne il devait ce sursaut en pleine nuit, mais il pouvait très vite aller se faire voir dans le jardin d'à côté. Il se retourna dans son lit, remonta ses couvertures et referma les yeux. Il comptait bien… rapidement… retomber… dans le sommeil…

On cria de nouveau et cette fois-ci Draco était sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Merlin ! Il sursauta dans son lit et s'assit dans la seconde. C'était quoi ça ? Il poussa ses couvertures, mit ses pieds sur le parquet et tendit l'oreille, un instant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre râles et gémissements, moins forts, mais bien présents. Voilà qui était bien sa veine, Potter faisait un cauchemar.

Il souffla, hésita à se laisser retomber sur son matelas, oreillers contre les oreilles. Il n'allait quand même pas aller le réveiller pour lui dire qu'il rêvait… et que, ce faisant, il faisait un boucan pas possible… Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il n'allait pas non plus le laisser dormir comme ça. S'il l'entendait de là où se trouvait sa chambre, son sommeil devait être particulièrement dérangé.

Soupirant, résilié, il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit debout. _Mon bon cœur me perdra_. Il enfila un tee-shirt, un boxer, et sortit de sa chambre. _Bordel de merde_ , il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud. Croisant ses bras sur son torse pour garder le peu de chaleur qu'il conservait toujours de son lit, il se promit de ne pas rester hors de sa chambre trop longtemps. S'il ne se recouchait pas bientôt, il aurait tout le mal du monde à se rendormir.

Il avait donné à Potter la chambre du fond, pour leur laisser à l'un comme à l'autre un peu d'intimité. « _Une réussite…_ », pensa-t-il avec un brin d'amertume alors que c'était précisément les cauchemars de son hôte qui venaient de le réveiller au milieu de la nuit.

Il se tint bientôt devant la porte close et hésita de la marche à suivre. Devait-il… devait-il frapper ? Devait-il entrer ? Il allait mettre sa main sur la poignée quand il se rendit compte que les gémissements avaient cessé.

Sérieusement ? Tout ça pour ça ? Venait-il vraiment de se lever pour… _rien ?_

Mais il fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment une coïncidence trop énorme pour être… eh bien, une coïncidence. Avec retenue, il posa une, puis deux mains à plat sur la porte de la chambre, pour y apposer une oreille indiscrète. Il dut se concentrer pour percevoir une respiration, peut-être un peu trop encombrée, mais certainement plus calme qu'auparavant. Potter se retourna dans son lit et Draco entendit les draps se froisser.

 _Okay, là ça devient gênant_.

Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la porte et tourna les talons pour revenir sur ses pas. Peut-être que ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars… peut-être que c'était le genre de choses auxquelles Granger avait voulu faire référence plus tôt dans la journée. Une _aggravation_. Et alors peut-être qu'être au même étage ne suffisait plus à Harry pour passer la nuit... Avec un dernier regard préoccupé vers la chambre au bout du couloir, il retourna dans la sienne.

Si c'était des cauchemars, alors ce n'était en rien son problème. Mais si Granger avait raison, et si c'était sa présence derrière sa porte qui avait calmé Potter… Draco secoua la tête, pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Quoi que c'était, ce ne serait pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait arranger maintenant – même s'il s'agissait d'une aggravation ils seraient tranquilles jusqu'au matin maintenant. Mieux valait qu'il retourne se coucher.

Demain. Demain il pourrait garder un œil sur lui et voir si quelque chose clochait. En attendant, peu importaient les raisons de ces terreurs nocturnes, maintenant Potter avait l'air d'être sur la voie pour passer une fin de nuit plutôt correcte. Et Draco comptait bien en faire autant.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était… inquiet, ou quoi que ce soit. Rien qui agiterait son sommeil. Ou le réveillerait aux aurores. Parce que Draco était _tellement_ au-dessus de tout ça.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Un peu plus court que les autres si je ne m'abuse, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même ! :)

Comme d'habitude, vos avis me feraient extrêmement plaisir ;)

A vendredi prochain (28/10/16) pour le chapitre 6 ! _(Peut-être un peu plus tard dans la journée, je ne sais pas trop, je ne serai pas chez moi ! Mais il sera posté ! x) )_

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 6 -**

Il était… dix heures et demie du matin, et Draco avait quitté la maison depuis un peu plus de deux heures et demie. Harry était allongé sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain de l'étage, le volet fermé, les lumières toutes éteintes et un gant de toilette humide sur le visage.

 _Merde…_

Malfoy ne rentrerait pas avant encore une bonne heure et demie et la migraine d'Harry ne pouvait pas être pire. Il était allongé là depuis au moins quinze bonnes minutes maintenant, il avait pensé que se mettre dans les bonnes conditions de luminosité et de température aiderait à faire passer le malaise, mais ça empirait à chaque minute. Qui est-ce qui lui avait fichu un truc pareil ? Sa main se referma sur son ventre, nerveusement, quand il sentit monter en lui un sentiment désagréablement nauséeux.

 _Merde, merde…_

Ça ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à midi. Quand Hermione avait parlé d'aggravation, il n'avait pas pensé à quelque chose de si… soudain ! Il fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappela que le début de migraine de la veille avait très sans aucun doute été un signe avant-coureur.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Appeler Malfoy ? Lui demander de rentrer au plus vite ? Merlin, non, tout sauf ça. Il n'allait pas supplier Malfoy de revenir auprès de lui parce qu'il avait un petit mal de crâne. Quel coup à sa fierté. Ce n'était définitivement pas une option. Alors quoi, appeler Hermione ? Elle lui dirait de faire venir Malfoy. Ou pire, elle l'appellerait elle-même. Comme ça Malfoy verrait bien à quel point il était pathétique, à être incapable de passer le message lui-même… Sinon, appeler Ron ? Ugh. Il appellerait Hermione.

-Okay Potter… Souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Tu peux le faire, juste une petite heure et demie.

La nausée revint en force et il se redressa assis en un dixième de seconde, se précipita vers la cuvette des toilettes, qu'il souleva avec des mains moites, tremblantes. Il ferma les yeux, mais il ne vomit pas. Quelle saleté… Par contre maintenant, il avait vingt cloches de plus sous son crâne. Il souffla, lentement.

-Respire mon gars… respire…

Son ventre se contracta violemment et il geignit de douleur avant de rendre son petit déjeuner dans les toilettes.

 _Aah, fait chier…_

Le gant de toilette qu'il avait mis sur son visage était tombé sur ses genoux depuis longtemps, il s'en servi pour s'essuyer la bouche. Malfoy l'excuserait pour ça. Surtout s'il ne l'apprenait jamais. En attendant, il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester là plus longtemps… Il se leva, avec une certaine difficulté, jeta le gant de toilette dans l'évier, fit couler de l'eau chaude dessus et se promit de le laver plus décemment quand il reviendrait. Il tira la chasse, deux fois, et sortit de cette fichue salle de bain.

Dans sa chambre, il lutta pour mettre ses chaussures, et en bas il se dépêcha d'enfiler sa cape. Il mit sa capuche, même, avant d'entrer dans la cheminée. Tomber par hasard sur Ron avec une tête de déterré comme devait être la sienne ? Merci, mais non merci. Son ami s'inquiétait déjà assez comme ça.

-Ministère de la Magie ! Dit-il, aussi distinctement que possible.

Il espéra un moment que la cheminée de Malfoy reconnaisse son autorisation génétique à lui pour arriver par cette voie. N'importe qui n'entrait pas comme ça au Ministère… mais il eut à peine le temps de s'en inquiéter qu'il se retrouva dans le grand hall carrelé. C'était quand même bien fichu, ce système de cheminette. Il traversa le plus vite possible jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il hésita à passer d'abord à l'étage de restauration, mais il fut pris de nausées de nouveau en entrant dans l'une des cages qui montaient, alors il demanda directement un arrêt à l'étage de Malfoy.

Il s'arrêta à la machine à café, en prit deux. Il savait qu'ils étaient écœurants, mais ils feraient l'affaire. Très vite il traversa les couloirs et arriva devant le bureau personnel de Malfoy, dont la porte était fermée. Il souffla, les yeux fermés de soulagement un instant, alors que l'envie de vomir le quittait enfin. Il reposa son front contre le battant, inspira longuement. Pas trop longtemps, ceci-dit, parce que ce couloir n'était pas le plus fréquenté du Ministère mais on y passait toujours – et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'on le voie ainsi. Alors quand il se sentit un peu mieux, il mit sa main à la poignée et entra sans frapper :

-Salut Malfoy ! En plein boulot ? Lança-t-il, enthousiaste.

Il referma derrière lui, posa les deux cafés sur le bureau et y approcha une chaise pour pouvoir s'installer comme à une table. Draco avait les sourcils froncés, l'air clairement pris de court.

-Potter ? Fit-il enfin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry allongea ses jambes devant lui et les croisa aux chevilles, reprenant son café de là où il l'avait posé sur le bureau.

-L'ennui, mon cher, l'ennui ! Mentit-il. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de vivre dans cette maison toute la journée ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils un peu plus. C'est chez moi.

Harry l'ignora, prit une gorgée de son gobelet. Merlin ! C'était infect. Il grimaça, malgré lui. Mais au moins, il n'avait plus envie de se frapper la tête avec un marteau. Ce qui était, il fallait le dire, une incroyable amélioration. Malfoy souffla, retourna à ses fiches, clairement ennuyé.

-Ta télévision ne te suffisait plus ?

Au lieu de répondre, Harry se leva, alla regarder du côté des murs. Eh bien, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Malfoy gardait toutes ces boîtes dans son bureau. La quasi-totalité des cloisons étaient occupée par des étagères, remplies de cartons. Harry tira à demi sur l'une de celles qui étaient à sa hauteur.

-Y'a quoi là-dedans ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu- Potter ! Ne touche pas à ça !

Draco se leva comme si son fauteuil avait été brûlant et renfonça la boîte contre le mur sur l'étagère, un regard dur vers Harry. Un instant, Potter eut l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute. Il offrit un petit sourire, le plus innocent qu'il avait en réserve, et le regard de Malfoy se plissa, entre ennui et suspicion. Harry n'eut définitivement pas de petit sourire pour ça.

-Potter, dit-il. Rappelle-moi où je travaille ?

-Au… Ministère ?

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait encore la main sur le devant de la boîte, comme s'il avait peur que Potter essaye de nouveau de regarder dedans. « _Essaie encore, p'tit génie_. ». Harry se pinça les lèvres, presque par réflexe. Ça s'annonçait d'être une journée particulièrement longue.

-Au service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie… Répondit-il, prudemment.

-Hmhm… Fit Malfoy, doucereux. Plus précisément ?

Harry savait très bien où il voulait en venir, et il en était déjà profondément ennuyé. Dire que son bureau à lui était juste au-dessus, mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'y rendre. Ses agents devaient être dans les parages, personne ne lui avait dit qu'ils devaient aller sur le terrain. Plus important, il n'avait pas _donné_ l'autorisation d'aller sur le terrain. Théoriquement ses agents pouvaient y aller, mais ils auraient intérêt d'avoir de sacrément bonnes raisons pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé… concrètement, ils pourraient être en train de travailler, avec eux, sur leur affaire.

-A la Régulation des Objets et Ingrédients à Caractère Rare ou Dangereux… Finit-il par lâcher, résigné.

-Exactement.

Et sa voix sembla claquer dans l'air entre eux.

-Et ça, _mon cher_ , ça veut dire que tu ne touches, à, rien.

Harry grimaça, s'éloigna avec son mauvais café. _Bien_ , de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment intéressé de savoir ce qu'elles contenaient. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée et souffla doucement. Il trouverait bien quelque chose d'autre au sujet duquel faire son curieux.

-Alors dis-moi…

Et Malfoy sentait déjà venir le truc. Ça allait être personnel, ridicule, ou embarrassant.

-…comment se fait-il qu'un joli garçon comme toi soit toujours célibataire ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se rasseyait à son bureau. Personnel, donc. Potter avait aux lèvres ce petit sourire totalement irritant qu'il avait quand il était un tant soit peu fier de lui pour une bêtise. Mais Draco ne comptait pas se laisser faire comme ça.

-Qui te dit que je le suis ?

Honnêtement, il l'était. Mais l'expression ridiculement outrée qui s'afficha sur le visage de Potter en valut le coup. Et Draco, retournant à son travail, laissa échapper un petit sourire satisfait.

 **.**

-Harry ?

Etonnement, incertitude, inquiétude et incrédulité. Harry se retourna vers Ron, et leva une main en guise de salut. Il était midi-vingt, et apparemment son équipe d'Aurors prenait, elle aussi, une pause déjeuner. Le visage de son meilleur ami était clairement confus, en plus de tout le reste déjà.

-Hermione sait que tu es là ?

Harry eut un petit sourire, avala sa bouchée de steak haché et pointa Malfoy du pouce.

-Babysitteur, dit-il seulement – et Ron regarda dans cette direction.

Malfoy, de l'autre côté de leur table pour deux, lui fit à son tour un petit signe de la main. Moins enthousiaste, ceci dit. Harry ressortit l'excuse de l'ennui avant que son meilleur ami ne s'inquiète de nouveau et lut le soulagement sur son visage avant de demander s'ils avançaient de leur côté. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas essayé de le joindre, puisque Ron avait été étonné qu'il ne soit pas chez Malfoy. Mais tout de même. Peut-être que…

-Pas vraiment, répondit Ron avec une moue embêtée – les autres membres de l'équipe se servaient déjà au buffet. Johnsson était sur une piste ce matin, mais il n'est pas rentré encore… Pas sûr que ça donne quelque chose.

Hm. Harry goba une frite, un peu déçu. Pas qu'il se serait attendu à des miracles, mais… enfin, ça faisait déjà cinq jours depuis le raid sur la maison et ils n'avaient toujours aucun témoin de sa fuite. Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort. Peut-être que Smith n'avait pas fui par les rues moldues.

-Eh, Harry… Commença alors Ron. Ça m'embête un peu de te demander ça mais… tu voudrais bien garder Rose samedi ?

Il avait un peu baissé d'un ton, s'était rapproché de la table – ça ne regardait pas vraiment leurs collègues. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas souvent que Ron lui demandait ce service. Souvent parce que, eh, ils travaillaient ensemble le week-end. Potter se souvint alors qu'il avait tout le temps libre qu'il voulait. Un peu blasé d'avoir oublié, il laissa Ron poursuivre.

-Comme t'es, hm… en arrêt… Hésita-t-il. Mon week-end a sauté, tu comprends ? Histoire d'effectif. La semaine dernière j'ai pu m'arranger pour la faire garder mais là, Hermione travaille tout le samedi et ma mère accompagne Ginny a un stage avec les Harpies… j'ai pu me faire remplacer ici que le dimanche… Alors, comme toutes nos babysitteurs sont prises, j'ai pensé que… si tu… peut-être…

Harry eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Bien sûr que je veux bien la garder, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ron souffla de soulagement. « _Okay, cool ! Super !_ ». Mais Malfoy tourna immédiatement la tête vers Harry, avala vivement son morceau de poisson pané.

-Potter, dit-il. T'es conscient que t'as toujours un petit problème de santé, pas vrai ?

Harry balaya ça d'un geste vague de la main et Ron eut un petit rire. Si ce qu'il fallait à Malfoy c'était son autorisation pour venir voir Harry toutes les quatre heures chez Hermione et lui, Ron la lui donnait immédiatement. En attendant, son appétit se creusait. Il leur souhaita une bonne fin de repas et alla se servir au buffet. Harry le regarda partir – pas Draco. Draco, lui, dévisageait Potter avec un air suspicieux.

-Quoi ? Finit par lui demander Potter, un peu sèchement.

Mais il ne comptait pas le contrarier maintenant, alors il leva les mains en signe de paix, avant de retourner à son poisson. Si Potter voulait se retrouver responsable d'une petite fille de… peu importait quel âge, dans sa condition, c'était bien son problème. Et celui des parents. Quant à Harry, ce petit problème d'aggravation – celui qui avait réduit le temps d'éloignement à deux heures et des brouettes – il le rangea dans un petit coin de sa tête. Si vraiment ça perdurait, alors éventuellement il en parlerait à Hermione. Juste pour avoir son avis.

A vrai dire, sa journée était pour l'instant presque meilleure que les précédentes – il s'ennuyait toujours comme un rat mort et était le plus inutile de tous les Aurors du département, mais au moins être avec Malfoy tout le temps le protégeait pour l'instant du moindre maux de tête. Et de ces maux de tête, il commençait à en avoir ras le chapeau. D'ailleurs ce jour-là jusqu'à seize heures vingt, tout fut pour le mieux.

-Vite, vite ! Pas une seconde à perdre !

Mais à seize heures vingt-et-une, l'étage des Aurors s'ébroua. Harry, la curiosité piquée à vif, quitta la machine à café où il était venu les réapprovisionner, lui et Malfoy, et courut jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers. C'était par là qu'il avait entendu les éclats de voix – et elles appartenaient à ses hommes à lui. Il dévala les trois étages pour les rattraper au rez-de-chaussée, arriva en même temps de leur ascenseur.

-Ron ! Appela-t-il.

Son meilleur ami se retourna dans le hall, interpelé, alors que les autres continuaient vers la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry, l'air concerné, en s'approchant de lui.

Ron regarda derrière lui, là où ses collègues s'en allaient, puis de nouveau vers son ami. Il le mit au courant aussi vite qu'il le put, à la limite de marcher à reculons pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors que les mots de Ron cheminaient jusqu'à son esprit. Johnsson avait fait la relation entre une affaire « d'accident » côté moldu et la fuite de Smith le vendredi passé. Une femme qui aurait été hospitalisée après une mauvaise chute, une bousculade dans la rue, un homme qui serait « apparu de nulle part ». Damn, Harry trépignait, il se mordit la lèvre… avant de craquer :

-Je viens avec vous ! Fit-il, et il commença à suivre les autres.

Mais Ron l'en empêcha. « _Pas question ! Tu dois être là où Malfoy peut te trouver, et puis Hermione me tuerait._ ». Mais un témoin ! Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Surtout qu'ils allaient interférer dans une enquête locale moldue, il allait définitivement leur falloir un aval pour ça.

-Attends ! Lança-t-il alors que Ron s'éloignait déjà à pas vifs. Besoin que je signe un feu vert ?

-On l'a eu de Robards !

Oh. Bien sûr, c'était lui le chef en charge puisqu'Harry était _indisponible_. Il jura intérieurement – merde ! c'était quand même dingue ! Au moins ils étaient allés voir le Chef du service, et pas un autre chef d'équipe. L'égo d'Harry en aurait pris un sacré coup.

-Potter !

Ça venait des ascenseurs, Harry grimaça. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mettant les mains dans ses poches, et se retourna dans cette direction, et mit un pied devant l'autre, désabusé. Malfoy regardait là où on pouvait encore voir les derniers Aurors de son équipe disparaitre vers l'extérieur. Il retourna vers Harry un regard agacé.

-T'allais partir, là ? Je suis censé toujours savoir où tu es !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il continuait à jouer à la nourrice et qu'ils retournaient vers les ascenseurs. « _Granger me tuerait si je n'étais pas avec toi toutes les quatre heures ! Et toi, quoi ? Tu t'en vas ? Et après, comment tu comptes faire quand il faudra que je sois là et que tu ne pourras plus transplaner, ou prendre une cheminée ? Merlin, je me disais aussi que tu mettais un temps pas croyable à cette fichue machine à café… Merde, en plus ils sont dégueulasses, personne ne prend autant de temps à acheter deux cafés dégueulasses._ » – au bout d'un moment, Harry cessa d'écouter. Et quand Draco se tut enfin, de retour à son bureau, un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux.

Jusqu'à ce que, au bout de vingt longues minutes, Malfoy ne lâche sa plume. Il se laissa aller dans le fond de son siège, et soupira bruyamment.

-Quoi ? Fit-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. « _Quoi, quoi ?_ ». Mais Draco n'était pas un abruti, il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et ça commençait à devenir, eh bien, pesant. Ce silence, alors que Potter était dans la pièce, ce n'était pas naturel.

-Allez, crache le morceau, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui t'emmerde à ce point ?

Et à son grand étonnement, Potter sembla fondre un peu dans sa chaise – il souffla et leva la tête vers le plafond, les mains dans ses cheveux, presque nerveux.

-C'est sur l'affaire Smith… Lâcha-t-il avec un soupir. On a un témoin, peut-être un portrait-robot, et moi je suis coincé là, à attendre.

 _Oh_. Bêtement, Draco se sentit un peu nul de lui avoir aboyé dessus dans l'ascenseur. _Un peu_. Il retint un soupir, ne put empêcher une petite moue embêtée. Il savait ce que cette affaire représentait pour Potter, tout le monde le savait dans cette partie du Ministère. La plus grosse affaire de sa carrière, pour l'instant du moins.

-T'es toujours en charge, pas vrai ? Finit-il par dire. Dès qu'ils auront quelque chose, tu seras le premier au courant.

Harry haussa les épaules. Draco baissa les yeux. Tant qu'à être dans les sujets qui fâchaient, il aurait pu lui parler de cet « ennui » qui l'avait fait venir passer la journée dans son Service. Granger parlait d'aggravation, il faisait des cauchemars, et le jour suivant il rappliquait à l'improviste ? « Ennui » mon œil… mais il s'abstint. Il trouverait bien une autre façon de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cru.

 **.**

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour Malfoy, mais ton canapé m'a manqué !

Il fallait dire que la chaise dans son bureau avait commencé à lui faire mal aux fesses. Draco le regarda s'y avachir sans rien dire. Puis il posa sa cape sur une chaise et alla se servir un café dans la cuisine – six heures, il était encore temps, sans avoir peur de ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil. Et puis, le sien au moins était bon.

-Café, Potter ?

Il acquiesça d'un « ouais ! » sonore, puis Draco entendit la télé se mettre en route. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il y avait ce truc dans son salon… enfin, elle partirait en même temps que Potter, d'ici quelques jours s'ils avaient de la chance. En attendant, Draco fit réchauffer deux tasses de café et alla en mettre une sur la table basse pour Potter. Potter qui ne remarqua même pas qu'il repartait vers les étages. Une fois en haut, Draco ouvrit la porte d'Harry. Il remit les quelques vêtements éparpillés dans leur sac, et une petite pile de trois dossiers dans le deuxième. Il ne prit pas la peine de les fermer – il les souleva par les lanières, un sac dans chaque main, et entreprit d'aller les déposer deux chambres plus loin, près de la sienne. Peut-être que de cette façon la _condition_ de Potter ne le ferait pas passer une nuit aussi agitée que la précédente. Draco se mordit un peu la lèvre en regardant les sacs dans la nouvelle pièce. Pas que son confort lui importait, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais il avait vu sa crise à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ça arrive ici. Très égoïstement. Et rien d'autre.

Il referma la porte doucement en sortant, mit ses mains dans ses poches en descendant l'escalier. Il alla récupérer son café dans la cuisine et fut étonné quand ça sonna à la porte avant qu'il ait atteint le salon – plus étonné encore que ce soit Granger.

-T'es là tôt, remarqua-t-il en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Je suis entre deux services ! Et d'ailleurs _tu_ es tôt, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle ne pensait pas vraiment trouver Malfoy chez lui à cette heure-ci. Mais Draco haussa les épaules, vaguement, et Hermione le suivit quand il alla vers son salon. Lui se laissa choir sur son canapé et elle sortit de quoi mesurer les constantes de son patient, comme tous les jours depuis qu'il vivait là.

-Eh bien, s'étonna-t-elle en cours de route, tout est excellent ! Depuis quand tu es rentré exactement, Malfoy ?

Les deux garçons se figèrent un instant, puis échangèrent un regard hésitant. Finalement, Harry grimaça et Draco leva les yeux au ciel – bien, il se dévouait. « _On a passé la journée ensemble, Potter est venu avec moi au Ministère_. ». Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Il avait fait quoi ? Harry se dépêcha de préciser qu'il n'avait pas quitté Malfoy d'une semelle – omit volontairement la tentative d'échapper à l'heure du café – et insista longuement sur le fait qu'il n'était pas inconscient et qu'il ne s'était pas mis en danger. Hermione plissa les yeux, le sondant pour des mensonges. Mais d'accord, elle lui accorda le bénéfice du doute.

-J'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant, Harry…

Son ami lui offrit un sourire d'excuses. Draco baissa les yeux, un peu. Devait-il… devait-il dire à Granger qu'il pensait que son état… avait empiré ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il y eut comme un bruit dans la cheminée.

-Eh, salut ! Je dérange pas ?

Merlin ! Il y avait un Wealsey vert translucide dans sa cheminée. De nouveau. Harry sauta sur ses pieds et Hermione le réprimanda immédiatement en le suivant. Comment voulait-il qu'elle finisse sa visite médicale s'il était incapable de tenir en place ! Elle dut continuer ses examens debout, alors que son mari mettait leur meilleur ami au courant – comme il l'avait promis. Soudain blasé de ce pique d'agitation, Draco s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé et mit ses pieds sur la table basse.

-Désolée ma puce, dit Ron à Hermione depuis les flammes. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là si tôt…

-Alors, pressa Harry en laissant son bras tendu vers Hermione pour qu'elle fasse ses trucs. Que dit le témoin ?

Draco écouta d'une oreille distraite. La femme avait bien vu quelque chose, mais il leur fallait l'autorisation du Ministère moldu pour intégrer son témoignage à leur dossier, donc dès qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital modlu ils avaient lancé la procédure – d'ici un jour ou deux ils pourraient envoyer un dessinateur de leur Service pour faire un portrait-robot recevable par la justice Sorcière. Potter s'emballa de la nouvelle et Draco leva un peu les yeux au ciel – mais il sourit.

L'agitation cessa presque d'un même coup – Weasley raccrocha, Granger remballa et les quitta, et en quelques minutes à peine ce ne fut de nouveau plus qu'eux deux, devant la télé de Potter, sur le canapé de Malfoy. Ce n'était pas silencieux, puisqu'ils regardaient des moldus jouer la comédie à l'écran, mais c'était tout comme. Draco laissa ainsi passer… dix minutes, peut-être quinze.

-Je t'ai changé de chambre.

Il ne détourna pas les yeux des images en mouvement mais Potter, lui, regarda dans sa direction.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il après de longues secondes.

Mais Malfoy se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Harry sentit son visage s'empourprer, très légèrement. _Oh non…_ Malfoy avait remarqué. _Ugh,_ c'était embarrassant. Harry tenta de se retenir de grimacer, en se retournant vers la télé – échoua. Mais si Malfoy ne comptait pas en faire toute une histoire, alors lui non plus. Et quand son hôte changea de sujet…

-Ça te dit de commander Chinois ?

-Okay.

…il n'insista pas.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Alors, à votre avis. Qui est-ce qu'on revoit la semaine prochaine ? Héhé. x)

Je suis toujours intéressée par vos avis et critiques, bien sûr, surtout vis-à-vis de l'évolutioooon et tout çaaaaaa. ;)

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain (04/11/16) pour le chapitre 7 ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 7 -**

Draco avait pris son samedi. C'était le plus sage, selon lui. Tranquillement installé à la table de sa cuisine, il buvait son café sans se presser, alors que Potter enfilait sa cape dans le couloir. Par la porte ouverte entre les deux espaces, Draco le regardait sans rien dire. Il aurait sans doute même nié le petit sourire à ses lèvres. _Regardez-le, « Potter-rien-ne-m'atteint », à faire comme s'il allait vraiment pouvoir gérer son babysitting comme un grand…_ Il cacha son sourire dans son bol quand l'autre se retourna dans sa direction.

-Bon, je suis parti ! A plus.

Draco répondit d'un vague « _hm_ » alors que Potter marchait vers le salon. Harry qui était bien déterminé à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours au Ministère avec Malfoy – avec un peu de chance sa _maladie_ fonctionnait comme avec des batteries, et il n'aurait rien à craindre de la journée. Et puis de toute façon, Ron et Hermione avaient donné l'autorisation à Malfoy de venir le voir si besoin, alors c'était okay – il n'aurait qu'à le sonner si quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr il espérait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin, mais c'était peut-être beaucoup demander à sa chance. Il entra dans la cheminée avec une poignée de poudre de cheminette et soupira un bon coup. « _Allez, on y croit !_ », pensa-t-il très fort.

-Maison Wealsey !

Et pouf, il fut parti. Hermione et Ron s'étaient acheté une maison dans la banlieue de Londres le jour où l'appartement qu'ils avaient commencé à louer après la guerre s'était avéré trop petit pour leur très curieuse petite fille et ses nombreuses affaires de nurserie. Rose était une adorable créature de trois ans, bientôt quatre, et Harry ne cachait pas qu'il en était complètement dingue. Et d'ailleurs, il était l'heureux parrain ! Quand il déboula dans la cheminée de ses amis, à huit heures moins dix, Ron lui sauta presque dessus.

-Harry, tu es là !

-En chair et en o- !

Mais Ron lui coupa la parole d'un geste vif, le poussant dans le dos pour qu'il avance vite près du bar de la cuisine – Ron y avait posé ses affaires, sa mallette et quelques dossiers. Il fouilla dans ladite mallette et en sortit une feuille où avait été dessiné, au crayon, un visage de face.

-Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent et il prit sa feuille des mains de son ami. Alors c'était lui ? C'était Smith ? Son cœur battait un peu fort. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un aperçu de ses traits. Et pourtant, il ne lui disait rien du tout… Après, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait une mémoire hyper photographique. Il rendit la feuille à son meilleur ami avec un air concerné.

-Rien du tout, dit-il. Que disent les archives ?

-Rien non plus. Dès qu'on l'a reçu hier on l'a croisé avec des dizaines de descriptions sur des affaires classées _et_ non classées, mais pour l'instant ça ne rend pas grand-chose.

Harry soupira, malgré lui, concentré. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut de nouveau le chef d'équipe en charge – une main sur l'épaule de Ron, il le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-C'est pas grave, on ne décourage pas. On a un portrait, c'est plus qu'on a jamais eu en notre possession. Continuez de chercher, ça finira par nous mener quelque part.

Ron hocha la tête, une fois, grave. Ils se regardèrent en silence une seconde, peut-être trois. Et puis Harry lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule qu'il avait tenue et sourit en grand : « _Alors, ma princesse, où est-elle !_ », et il y eut un petit rire plus loin dans le coin salon du rez-de-chaussée. Harry releva les yeux dans cette direction, juste à temps pour y attraper le gigantesque sourire de sa petite filleule, assise sur le tapis près du canapé – avec dizaines de feuilles et de crayons.

-Coucou Ry ! Fit la petite voix fluette

-Coucou ma puce ! Répondit-il avec un joyeux signe de la main.

Puis il se retourna vers Ron, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire un peu, et le vit remettre tous ses dossiers dans sa mallette. « _Bon_ », fit-il, « _je vous laisse, j'essaierai de rentrer pour dix-huit heures mais tu sais comment c'est. Soyez sages !_ ». Harry lui souhaita bonne journée avec un salut militaire et Ron, sur un dernier signe de la main à sa petite fille, disparut dans la cheminée.

-Alors alors, qu'est-ce qu'on aime dessiner aujourd'hui ? Sourit Harry en allant vers le salon, déposant sa cape sur le fauteuil et s'asseyant à même le sol.

-Dragons !

Et l'enthousiasme de la petite Rose était débordant. _Eh bien, ce serait Charlie qui serait fier de sa nièce_. Les cheveux massifs de sa mère, aussi rouges que ceux de son père, la peau joyeusement parsemée de multitudes de tâches de rousseurs communes à ses aïeux, la jeune Weasley débordait d'énergie. Tout le temps. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'Auror Potter. Ça allait lui faire du bien de passer la journée avec elle. Elle le ressourçait.

-Tiens, fit la petite en lui mettant d'autorité une feuille et un crayon violet sur ses jambes en tailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dessine ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle eut un rire très spontané – Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle, pris en contagion par son amusement. « _Bah, ce que tu veux ! T'es bête !_ ». Son sourire s'agrandit alors que Rose changeait de couleur pour les cheveux de son dragon. Bien sûr, ce qu'il voulait, était-il bête… eh bien joueur de Quidditch ça serait ! Harry n'était pas un artiste, mais il arriverait bien à faire l'esquisse d'une silhouette à la poursuite d'un vif.

Harry n'avait plus joué au Quidditch depuis bien longtemps, à vrai dire. Il n'aurait pas su dire si ça lui manquait vraiment, mais peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'il ne se posait pas souvent la question. Etre Auror lui prenait tout son temps – pour être honnête il voyait plus le Ministère que sa propre maison. Il voyait même le salon de ses meilleurs amis plus que sa maison. Et en ce moment… eh bien en ce moment il voyait plus la maison Malfoy que n'importe quelle autre.

-Regarde Tonton ! S'exclama joyeusement Rose en prenant sa feuille à deux mains pour la lui mettre à hauteur des yeux. Il s'appelle Roberta !

Il était magnifique. Informe, bleu, avec une merveilleuse chevelure orange. Harry n'aurait définitivement jamais fait mieux – sans sarcasme aucun. « _Il est très beau, ma puce !_ », il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'ils lui fassent des amis et qu'ils les affichent sur le mur du salon, juste à côté de la cage d'escalier. « _Comme ça tout le monde les verrait !_ ». L'idée enchanta la jeune artiste, et ils passèrent bien une longue heure à inventer des créatures magiques toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres.

-On dirait un cochon ! S'esclaffa Rose quand Harry lui montra son strangulot fuchsia.

Harry retourna la feuille vers lui, sourcils haussés, prêt à se défendre avec fierté ! _Damn_ , c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à un cochon. Tant pis, ce serait un cochon-strangulot ! Un strangu-chon ! Il l'accrocha au mur avec les autres et Rose rit pendant cinq minutes sans s'arrêter. Et leur matinée aurait pu continuer à être aussi _lumineuse_ de gaieté si, sur les coups de dix heures, Harry n'avait pas aperçu de gros nuages à l'horizon. _Oh, non…_ Mais, fier qu'il était, il camoufla le début de sa migraine.

 _Encore un peu_ , se dit-il. _Je peux tenir encore un peu._

 **.**

Draco en était à son troisième café de la matinée. Installé dans son salon, il s'était mis au catalogage de trois nouvelles caisses d'objets magiques qu'on lui avait confié la veille au bureau. Rien de bien affriolant, le propriétaire pourrait récupérer ses affaires très lundi – pour l'instant du moins, rien de bien illégal là-dedans. Draco fronça les sourcils en sortant de la deuxième boîte ce qui semblait être une toupie-à-dents. _Stupide_ , mais pas illégal.

Soufflant, il se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise et regarda le cadrant horaire le plus proche. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il laisse passer l'heure. Il y avait de ça dix minutes, il avait encore pensé que Potter serait assez mature pour l'appeler à la rescousse, mais le temps passait toujours et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Draco n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que s'il était arrivé à son bureau mercredi passé aux alentours d'onze heures moins le quart, c'était qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un sacré pétrin. Alors il s'était dit, « _Malfoy, si à dix heures quinze il n'a donné aucun signe de vie, remballe ton orgueil et va voir cet abruti_ ».

Et il était dix heures treize.

Délaissant ses caisses, il prit sa tasse à trois quart vide et se leva en direction de sa cuisine, dans se presser. Il finit son breuvage tiédasse sur son chemin et rinça sa tasse dans son évier. Il ouvrit un placard, prit une madeleine et mordit dans une généreuse moitié. En passant par l'entrée il prit sa cape, qu'il mit négligemment à l'une de ses épaules. Puis il mangea la deuxième partie de sa madeleine, retourna dans son salon et s'essuya les doigts sur une feuille de ce rouleau de sopalin qui trainait sur la grande table depuis qu'un cactus de la boîte numéro un lui avait craché dessus ce matin-là.

En allant vers sa cheminée, il se rendit compte que la madeleine lui avait donné soif, mais un coup d'œil à l'heure le dissuada de retourner dans sa cuisine, et avec les yeux au ciel il pénétra dans l'antre. Prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette il se demanda un instant s'il aurait l'autorisation de voyager jusqu'à là-bas par ce biais – mais apparemment Weasley avait tenu sa parole et ajouté une autorisation pour sa signature magique, puisque le réseau de cheminette le mena directement au salon familial Weasley-Granger. Il mit un pied dehors, puis deux, et épousseta sa chemise.

-M-Malfoy ?

Dire que Potter eut l'air étonné aurait été un euphémisme. Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il n'avait plus fait un tel effet d'entrée depuis une éternité. Il remarqua aussi l'expression soulagée qui passa dans ses traits, le temps d'une seconde. Il n'en dit rien.

-Je t'ai manqué ? Lança-t-il à la place, avec légèreté.

Potter ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel – blasé. Draco regarda autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds chez les Weasley. Le rez-de-chaussée avait l'air d'être une seule et même surface ouverte, sans mur ni séparation entre les pièces. Pas bête, quand on voulait avoir toujours l'œil sur un humain miniature. La cheminée dont il sortait était dans ce qui semblait être leur salle à manger, s'il tournait la tête sur sa droite il pouvait voir la cuisine, séparée du salon par un genre de bar. Dans le salon, en plus de Potter, une petite fille aussi rousse que ceux de sa famille.

-T'es qui ?

Le petit rictus moqueur de Potter n'échappa pas à Draco, mais il ne releva pas – il n'allait tout de même pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par une gamine de trois ans.

-Je m'appelle Draco, dit-il avec un sourire sans bouger de là où il se trouvait. Et toi ?

La très jeune Weasley eut une petite moue – comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Puis elle regarda vers Harry, pour voir ce qu'il en disait, et Potter lui sourit pour l'encourager, avec un petit hochement de la tête.

-Mon nom c'est Rose, dit-elle de sa voix d'enfant enthousiaste.

-C'est ta maison ici ? Je peux entrer ? Demanda Draco alors.

Potter ne l'aurait pas aidé un chouïa, cet enfoiré. Il le regardait d'un air goguenard, comme s'il attendait de voir comment il s'en sortirait avec la petite. Mais Draco eut un petit sourire, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Rose Weasley ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie et Draco ne voulait surtout pas se mettre à dos l'enfant croisé de Weasley et de Granger – il avait déjà donné. Et puis ce serait clairement plus facile de rester pas trop loin de Potter si Mini-Weasley l'autorisait à s'approcher. Elle hocha la tête :

-D'accord ! T'es un copain à Papa et Maman ?

Potter étouffa un éclat de rire. Draco ne se démonta pas. Il déposa sa cape sur le bar et s'assit sur le fauteuil. « _On peut dire ça_ », dit-il, « _on était ensemble à l'école quand on était petits._ ». Rose prit d'autres crayons de couleurs sur le tapis et se reconcentra sur sa feuille. A ce moment-là seulement il remarqua que Potter dessinait aussi.

-Moi à l'école j'ai plein de copains ! Dit Rose sans relever les yeux de son dessin. Y'a Yoann, et Amélia, et Suzon, et Marius…

-Pourquoi tu ne lui parlerais pas de ton petit amoureux ? Interrompit Potter avec un petit sourire amusé.

Draco observa l'échange avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'étonnement, ce n'était pas non plus de l'amusement, mais c'était quelque chose entre les deux. Rose eut alors un air très fier et releva son attention de sa feuille, crayons dans ses petites mains qu'elle leva aussi – comme pour appuyer ses mots.

-Non, c'est plus Mathieu mon préféré, il est bête ! C'est Caroline.

 _Ah ?_ Et la réaction de Potter sembla vraiment sincère. Il lui demanda si elle l'avait dit à ses parents, qu'elle n'aimait plus Mathieu. Rose eut un petit rire tout à fait adorable

-Ouuii ! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire immense. Maman a dit que les garçons y sont tous bêtes !

Potter mit une main sur son torse, faussement outré. « _Même moi ?!_ » – Draco se retint de rire. Eh bien, Potter avec une gosse, c'était un spectacle. Il se racla un peu la gorge, pour faire passer son sourire.

-Vous dessinez depuis ce matin ?

Potter répondit d'un léger « ouaip » et fit un signe de la main vers le mur. Draco leva les yeux dans cette direction. Merlin, mais c'était une véritable collection. Potter se remettait à ses crayons de couleurs et Draco se leva pour aller voir tout ça ne plus près. Il ne réussit pas vraiment à faire la différence entre ceux qu'avait fait Rose et ceux qu'avait fait Potter, mais en tout cas le tout était très, très coloré. Dragons, licornes, centaures, sirènes… tout semblait y être.

-C'est quoi celui-là ? Demanda-t-il en pointant une feuille du doigt. Un cochon ?

-Eh ! S'insurgea Potter – et Rose éclata de rire.

-C'est Tonton qui l'a fait ! Fit-elle. C'est un strangu-chon !

Draco se retourna vers eux, un sourcil haussé. Un quoi ? En tout cas, la petite en perdait toute sa concentration, n'avait pas l'air sur la bonne voie pour s'arrêter de rire. Draco regarda vers Potter, perplexe, et il lui vit un air embêté mais les yeux rieurs. Comme s'il se retenait de rire, mais qu'il avait quand même un peu honte de quelque chose.

-C'était censé être un strangulot, finit-il par avouer, vaincu.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, se retourna vers le dessin au mur. _Merlin !_ Ça ressemblait vraiment à un cochon. Il se demandait, aussi, pourquoi un cochon avait été dessiné dans de l'eau… Il s'apprêtait à mentir en disant que oui, finalement, il y avait une petite ressemblance avec la créature marine, mais Rose lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

-Tonton, c'est quand le goûter ?

Le goûter du matin ! Harry avait presque oublié, avec cette visite à l'improviste de son médicament sur pattes. Il regarda vers l'horloge de la cuisine et fut plutôt satisfait de voir que sa filleule avait une pendule dans l'estomac : dix heures et demie, c'était pile l'heure.

-C'est maintenant ! Dit-il. On le prend ici où dans la salle à manger ?

« _Iciii !_ ». C'était prévisible, mais ça n'empêcha pas Harry de sourire en coin. Il se leva du tapis et alla jusqu'à la cuisine – un verre de lait et une banane coupée en morceaux, c'était sa spécialité. Derrière le bar, tout en sortant le nécessaire, il releva les yeux vers le salon, pour garder un œil sur la petite. Et sur le grand, aussi. Malfoy revint vers le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté plus tôt et s'y avachit. Puis il étira le bras jusqu'à la table basse et se saisit du seul dessin fini qui n'avait pas été accroché avec les autres.

-Et ça c'est quoi comme animal ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit rictus moqueur en tenant dans sa direction le joueur de Quidditch sur la feuille blanche.

-C'est pas un animal ! Rigola Rose. C'est un at-tra-peur.

Et elle se concentra pour le dire bien. Malfoy eut comme un petit rire et Harry eut un petit sourire entendu en imaginant ce qu'il dut se dire – cette petite était déjà préparée au Quidditch par le côté Weasley-Potter de sa famille. Et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas tout à fait correct. Le côté Granger aussi l'encourageait sur cette voie. Rose n'avait absolument aucune échappatoire.

-Moi je trouve qu'on dirait ton parrain, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? S'amusa-t-il.

Et le dessin était tellement mauvais qu'Harry grimaça en remplissant le verre de lait. Ça, c'était tout le contraire d'un compliment. Il vit alors Malfoy reposer la feuille sur la table, allonger le bras vers les crayons et ajouter quelque chose sur la feuille. Eh bien, Harry craignait le pire… Quand il eut fini il prit le verre et la petite assiette sur laquelle il avait coupé des rondelles de banane, et revint dans le salon. Il posa le goûter de sa filleule sur la table basse et Malfoy accrocha le dessin du joueur de Quidditch sur le mur entre un chartier et un diablotin.

-Et voilà. Un chef d'œuvre.

Rose pouffa, puis rit aux éclats – ce faisant, Harry ne sut comment, elle se mit de la banane sur le nez. Mais pour l'instant, Harry s'approchait du mur, pour se voir de plus près. Malfoy avait ajouté de grosses lunettes bien rondes, une touffe de cheveux bien improbable et des traits rouges et jaunes dans son dos, qui devaient sans doute symboliser très subtilement l'uniforme de vol de Gryffondor qu'il avait porté à Poudlard.

-Très réussi, en effet…

Harry ne put retenir un petit sourire – même s'il plissait les yeux, et qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse. Il fallait bien qu'il ait au moins l'air de se défendre, Malfoy venait quand même de l'accrocher sur le mur des animaux amis de Roberta ! Mais il se pinça les lèvres, et regarda ses pieds.

-Eh, Malfoy… Fit-il, assez bas pour que Rose ne s'en préoccupe pas. Par rapport à… tu sais.

Draco regarda vers lui, leva un sourcil. Non, en fait, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont il commençait à parler. Potter leva les yeux vers lui, mais se détourna presque immédiatement, avec une petite grimace inconfortable.

-Je veux dire… c'est cool, de ta part… Tu sais, d'être venu tout à l'heure. Super hm, super timing.

Il semblait tellement embarrassé que ça aurait pu en être risible, mais Draco eut un sourire. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas pensé que Potter prendrait la peine de revenir là-dessus. Il avait pensé qu'il préférerait continuer à nier ses symptômes en bloc, comme avec lui, puis Granger mercredi, et les jours suivants.

-Donc, hm… merci, j'imagine.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Draco mit une main à sa poitrine, théâtralement. Puis la deuxième. Il prit l'air le plus choqué qu'il avait en réserve et s'exclama :

-Quoi ! Aurais-je mal entendu ! C'est un remerciement !

Et il eut le loisir de voir Potter lever les yeux au ciel et lui donner un vague coup dans le bras, visiblement blasé – et un peu amusé aussi, Potter l'aurait nié mais Draco l'aurait juré. « _T'es con_ », lui dit-il en repartant vers le tapis. Et Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire satisfait d'élire domicile au coin de ses lèvres.

 **.**

Quand la cheminée s'enclencha, autour de six heures quarante, Harry comme Draco pensa que ce serait Hermione – « pour ses constantes ». Mais ce fut Ron, qui sortit des flammes, et ils eurent un mouvement synchrone en direction de l'horloge de la cuisine. Rose bataillait pour garder les yeux ouverts, toute relâchée dans les bras de son parrain. Près du fourneau, ils attendaient apparemment qu'une soupe se réchauffe à feu doux.

-Harry, dit Ron. Je peux te parler ?

-Oh, bien sûr, attends.

Il se tourna vers Malfoy qui eut l'air un instant d'être encombré de sa cuillère en bois – il posa l'ustensile sur le plan de travail et tendit les bras pour récupérer le fardeau ensommeillé.

-Elle n'a pas voulu faire de sieste aujourd'hui, du coup elle a eu un coup de barre il y a dix minutes, reprit Harry avec un petit sourire en s'approchant de son meilleur ami. T'avais pas laissé d'instruction pour son repas du soir alors on a parié sur une soupe à la courgette et au chèvre, elle a dit qu'elle aimait bien ça.

Ron eut un coup d'œil vers sa fille, mais Harry vit bien qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose d'autre. Soudain, il fut inquiet. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au Ministère aujourd'hui ? Ron reposa ses yeux sur lui et il eut l'air de ne pas savoir par où commencer. Harry fronça les sourcils. Et puis son ami, après un dernier coup d'œil vers la cuisine, mit une main à son bras et l'incita à le suivre de quelques pas supplémentaires vers le salon. Alors là, Harry était perdu. Mais Ron parla enfin :

-On sait qui est Smith.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Soudainement, son cœur battit à cent à l'heure.

-Sérieusement ? Dit-il. Mais c'est super ! Dans quelle affaire vous avez eu une correspondance ?

Mais Ron n'avait pas l'air surexcité par la nouvelle qu'il lui annonçait. Harry ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi, c'était le plus grand pas de l'histoire de cette enquête, avec un nom ils touchaient presque au but ! Toutes les portes que cette information allait leur ouvrir, c'était incalculable ! Bien sûr il restait encore à le trouver, et un flag' serait un bonus, mais avec tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà contre lui ils pourraient presque déjà le tirer devant un tribunal – à condition de prouver que lui et Smith étaient la même personne.

-On l'a pas eu dans une affaire, répondit Ron – et Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-C'est un collègue du troisième qui l'a reconnu.

Harry plissa les yeux, en pleine réflexion. Un collègue l'avait reconnu, eh bien quoi ? Ron lui faisait presque peur. Où avait-il dit ? Le troisième étage ? Harry se retourna vers la cuisine, presque sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Malfoy avait coupé le feu sous la soupe, Rose s'était endormie dans ses bras, il regardait dans leur direction avec les sourcils très légèrement froncés – inquiété par leur attitude, sans doute. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers son ami.

-Au Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie ? Ron, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tires cette tête.

Il vit son ami inspirer un peu plus longuement que d'ordinaire, lutter un instant pour ne pas souffler. C'était comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

-Il l'a reconnu parce qu'il… parce qu'il l'a croisé à cet étage une fois.

-Hein ?

Harry cligna des yeux, une fois. Est-ce que c'était lui ou est-ce que Ronald tournait autour du pot ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

-Attends, fit-il alors. Reprends depuis le début, je comprends de moins en moins.

Ron jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers la cuisine, par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Harry qui hésita à faire de même, mais qui se retint. Ron se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Et puis il dut en avoir marre d'attendre que son ami y mette du sien et lâcha d'un bloc :

-C'était le petit ami de Malfoy. C'est pour ça qu'un gars du troisième a pu mettre un nom dessus.

Harry papillonna un instant des paupières. Il se retourna vers la cuisine, où Malfoy s'était appuyé sur le bord du plan de travail, Rose toujours assoupie. Il se retourna de nouveau vers son ami et, pendant quelques longues secondes, il ne sut pas quoi dire. Enfin, bien sûr, c'était surprenant, l'ex-petit ami de Malfoy était le suspect numéro un de l'affaire de sa carrière, mais eh, rien qui ne pouvait le déstabiliser plus de quelques secondes. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, Ron aurait pu le dire directement.

-Wow… – il se racla la gorge. Eh bien… j'imagine… – il échangea maladroitement son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre. Qu'on… qu'on avance, c'est déjà ça. De… de quoi il a l'air ? Vous l'avez, hm, interrogé ?

-Harry, ce n'est pas tout…

-Comment ça ? S'énerva-t-il presque. Vous l'avez trouvé ou pas ?

Il s'en voulut d'avoir un peu haussé la voix et se retourna brièvement vers la cuisine, mais Rose n'avait pas l'air de s'être réveillée. Il savait bien qu'il faudrait qu'elle mange avant de faire une vraie nuit, mais quitte à finir cette conversation avec son père il préférait qu'elle dorme encore un peu.

-Harry… Reprit Ron – et Harry vit qu'il était gêné. Compte tenu de ta, hm… condition… nos supérieurs pensent que t'es… que t'es trop proche du suspect… et ils te… ils te retirent l'affaire.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa instantanément.

-Quoi ? S'étouffa-t-il presque. Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça !

Dans les bras de Draco, Rose gigota. Si les deux amis avaient regardé dans cette direction, ils auraient pu voir que Malfoy avait l'air plus concerné que jamais – quoi que Wealsey avait pu lui dire, Potter n'appréciait clairement pas. Mais Harry était soudainement trop en colère pour se soucier de ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine, et Ron tenta de lever les mains pour le calmer.

-On est- on est sur ce cas depuis des mois ! Fit Harry. On n'a jamais été aussi proches, ils ne-

-Non, Harry, le coupa Ron. Pas… pas l'équipe.

Harry le fixa alors, sous le choc. La bouche entrouverte, le teint blanc – le cœur rapide. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas être en train de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il lui disait. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était… Mais Ron le regardait avec cet air peiné dans le fond des yeux, et Harry ne put y échapper quand il prononça :

-Nous on reste sur le coup, c'est juste… juste toi. Je suis désolé. T'es sur la touche.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

C'était Rose, donc ! \ o / Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup cette petite, incroyable. :')  
Eeeeet oui, j'ai mis Harry sur la touche... Mais le reste était sympathique, non ? x)

En tout cas, comme d'habitude, avis, réaction, je prends tout ! :)

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain (11/11/16) pour le chapitre 8. :3

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 8 -**

Hermione transplana sur le perron de Malfoy dès la fin de son service, sur les coups de vingt-deux heures. Elle savait que sa fille était couchée depuis bien longtemps à cette heure-là, elle en avait l'habitude. Mais pour tout dire, elle avait plutôt hâte de voir ce qu'Harry aurait à lui dire de leur journée – en plus de son briefing quotidien sur l'évolution de sa condition. Elle sonna, comme d'habitude.

Rose adorait Harry, elle le trouvait drôle. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait dû croiser Malfoy, puisqu'il avait dû passer chez eux à intervalles réguliers de quelques heures. Avec un petit sourire amusé, elle imagina la tête de sa fille quand l'héritier Malfoy avait dû entrer par la cheminée. Avec Ron ils lui avaient dit ce matin-là qu'elle avait sans doute voir une nouvelle tête, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle ait compris, sur le coup. Mais Rose était une petite fille à fort caractère, Hermione aurait vraiment tout donné pour être témoin de leur première rencontre.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Ils ne s'étaient tout de même pas endormis… Elle était passée à vingt-deux heures au moins un jour sur deux depuis le début de ses visites, et elle les avait toujours trouvés éveillés – ils ne lui avaient jamais dit d'ailleurs qu'ils auraient préféré qu'elle passe plus tôt. Elle allait troquer la sonnette contre quelques bons vieux coups contre la porte, quand elle remarqua qu'elle était entrouverte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cœur s'accéléra. Oh, Merlin, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout… Elle mit sa main contre la porte et fit doucement s'ouvrir le battant.

-Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant, prudemment. Malfoy ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Et plus elle pénétrait dans l'espace silencieux, plus ça commençait à ressembler à un de ces films d'horreur qu'elle exécrait quand elle était enfant. La lumière était allumée dans le salon, mais il n'y avait personne. Des coussins sur le sol, des feuilles froissées sur le tapis, la télé encore en route.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Répéta-t-elle, plus fort.

Mais rien. Personne ne répondit. Ils n'étaient pas là. Et les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent sous le poids de l'inquiétude. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé…

 **.**

 _Trois heures plus tôt, et des poussières._

La cheminée de la demeure Malfoy brûla ardemment, une fois, puis deux. Le silence qui avait pris possession de l'espace en leur absence fut balayé à l'instant même où l'un et l'autre posèrent le pied sur le tapis du salon, à moins de quelques secondes d'intervalle.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que _TON_ équipe suspecte _MON_ ex de contrebande de magie noire !

Draco bouillait de l'intérieur. Ne pas craquer chez Weasley avait été la chose à plus difficile qu'il avait eue à faire depuis longtemps. A la seconde même où Potter lui avait dit, glacial : « Faut qu'on parle Malfoy, donne la petite à Ron. » il avait su quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ça ! Ça ?! Non seulement Potter envahissait son quotidien, sa _vie privée_ , sous prétexte qu'il souffrait d'un truc débile dont – Draco en était certain – _Potter_ lui-même en avait été la cause… et maintenant quoi ? Son ex ? Suspect ? Sa vie, passée au crible ? Vie dont Draco avait fait partie ? C'était trop.

-Parce que tu crois que tu as le moindre droit d'être indigné ?! _Ils me retirent cette PUTAIN d'affaire à CAUSE de toi !_

Draco fit volte-face, brusquement. Ah parce que maintenant c'était de sa faute ? Quelle hypocrisie ! C'était Potter qui avait développé ce… cette… addiction ! Draco n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, il n'avait aucun droit de le blâmer pour ça. Quand Granger lui avait « ordonné » de l'héberger, il aurait très bien pu refuser ! Il aurait très bien pu demander une expertise au Conseil de la Santé, faire passer la décision devant un tribunal, après tout maintenant Draco s'y connaissait en tribunaux. Ça aurait duré des jours et alors peut-être qu'ils lui auraient retiré cette _putain_ d'affaire bien avant – pour _problèmes de santé_. Au lieu de ça il se tenait là devant lui et déversait sa colère alors que c'était bien Draco qui aurait dû avoir le droit de se sentir trahi.

-PEUT-ÊTRE QUE SI VOUS N'ACCUSIEZ PAS TOUT LE MONDE À TORD ET À TRAVERS ! Hurla-t-il.

Le regard de Potter passa de la fureur à quelque chose que Draco reconnut sans mal – de la haine à l'état pur. Ça lui retourna l'estomac, il eut envie de vomir. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et il sentit ses propres traits se déformer de dégoût.

-T'INSINUES QU'ON FAIT MAL NOTRE TRAVAIL, LA FOUINE ?!

-J'INSINUE RIEN DU TOUT BALAFRÉ !

Pour _insinuer_ il fallait vouloir être subtile – Draco n'avait aucune intention d'épargner ni ses sentiments ni son égo. Après tout ils n'avaient aucune preuve que Julius et Smith étaient la même personne – il avait bousculé une moldue en transplanant au milieu d'une foule, et alors ? Ce genre d'incidents arrivait tous les jours dans le monde sorcier, et pour des tas de raisons. Pire encore, Smith aurait pu savoir exactement que Julius s'était fait remarqué précisément ce jour-là et aurait guidé les Aurors vers cette affaire moldue en particulier. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas créé de fausses pistes avant ça. Il serra les poings alors qu'il essayait vraiment fort de ne pas mettre une droite dans la face de Potter.

-TOI ET TA PETITE BANDE DE BRANLEURS VOUS VOUS FAITES BALADER PAR CE TYPE DEPUIS DES MOIS, ÇA POURRAIT TRÈS BIEN ÊTRE UN LEURRE ET VOUS PLONGEZ DEDANS _LA TÊTE LA PREMI_ _È_ _RE !_

Les sourcils de Potter se froncèrent, ses yeux se plissèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit – sincèrement outré. Il était échauffé de rage, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Draco fut traversé d'un frisson violent. _Merlin_ , il n'avait plus ressenti un tel besoin de se battre depuis des années. Et pour tout dire, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-PEUT-ÊTRE QUE SI UN CERTAIN _PARASITE_ NE COUCHAIT PAS AVEC MES SUSPECTS JE POURRAIS ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE L'INTERROGER À L'HEURE QU'IL EST ET ON EN AURAIT LE CŒUR NET ! Oh mais, attend- _ON M'A RETIR_ _É_ _L'AFFAIRE !_

La tête de Draco était à deux doigts d'imploser. _En quoi est-ce que c'était sa faute ?!_ Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu _prévoir_ que ça arriverait ! Ce n'était pas comme si- comme si- Merde c'était tellement frustrant qu'il avait envie de hurler. Parler à Potter était comme de parler à un mur, un enfoiré de mur en bêton armé ! Il grinça des dents, le pointa d'un doigt accusateur, cherchant ses mots.

-Tu- tu- _AARGH !_ T'ES UNE PLAIE !

Et c'était le truc le plus gentil qu'il avait trouvé. Il ne voulait pas continuer à se disputer avec lui, ça ne servait absolument à rien – et c'était épuisant. La rage au ventre, il lui tourna le dos et mit sa cape. Il n'était pas obligé de supporter ce spectacle aberrant, si Potter voulait à ce point blâmer quelqu'un il n'aurait qu'à se blâmer lui-même, parce que Draco partait. Ses mouvements furent nerveux, vifs, il était inondé d'adrénaline.

-C'EST ÇA, BARRE-TOI ! Cria Potter dans son dos.

Il serra les dents pour ne rien répondre – prit son chapeau dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il sortit en claquant le battant derrière lui, et le son résonna dans toute la maison.

 **.**

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans le salon de Malfoy, aussi occupée à se ronger les ongles qu'à donner de frénétiques coups d'œil en direction de la pendule. _Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je dois faire…_ Ah et puis cette télé ! Elle alla vers le canapé à grands pas, prit la télécommande sur la table basse et éteignit cette machine infernale. Le silence s'abattit alors sur le rez-de-chaussée et elle ferma les yeux, souffla longuement. _Bon_ , se dit-elle, _et maintenant ?_ Il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle trouve Harry, par exemple, ce serait un sacré bon début.

Elle éteignit le plafonnier d'un coup de baguette et sortit par la porte d'entrée, qu'elle referma derrière elle, avant de transplaner directement devant la porte de sa maison de banlieue. Elle entra et chercha Ron des yeux immédiatement. Il était là, juste sur sa gauche, derrière le bar de la cuisine.

-Alors, fit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce fût. Comment va Harry ? Il est pas trop énervé ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il se prenait une bière dans le frigo – le rouvrit pour en prendre une pour elle à la dernière seconde. Il avait l'air plutôt préoccupé et ça inquiéta Hermione encore plus.

-Pourquoi énervé ? Demanda-t-elle alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait derrière elle. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Ron soupira, sortit de l'espace cuisine et lui tendit la bière qu'il venait de sortir pour elle. Il alla vers l'espace salon en racontant ce que leurs supérieurs avaient décidé dans la journée, et elle n'enleva pas sa cape d'extérieur. « _Du coup quand ils sont partis ils étaient un peu tendus_. ». Ron avait l'air épuisé. Par sa journée, par cette nouvelle qu'il avait dû rapporter à Harry – par le fait qu'il était vingt-deux heures dix et qu'il était toujours debout après tout ça. Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils quand il remarqua que sa femme ne s'installait pas.

-Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Il y a un problème ?

 **.**

-C'EST ÇA, BARRE-TOI !

Harry était littéralement secoué de rage. La fuite, ça ressemblait tellement à cet enfoiré de Malfoy ! Il hurla de frustration quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Merde, rien de tout ça n'était juste ! Il se retourna dans ce salon vide, et se retourna encore – il cherchait quelque chose à casser. Il ressentait tellement de colère, il _devait_ l'extérioriser. Il le _devait !_ Il se saisit d'un coussin sur le canapé et le jeta sur le mur avec violence. Puis un autre, puis un autre.

-FAIT CHIER !

Ces enflures d'oreillers étaient les trucs les plus frustrants qu'il ait jamais jetés contre un mur. Il y avait des dossiers professionnels de Malfoy sur la grande table du salon, Harry les balaya avec force. La pluie de feuilles tourbillonna dans la pièce avant de doucement retomber sur le sol. Il shoota dans l'une d'elle, avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le tapis, les dents serrées, les yeux fermés, le visage entre les mains. Il souffla longuement.

 _Okay Potter. Calme-toi._

Ce n'était jamais qu'une affaire, après tout. Une affaire parmi d'autres. Un autre chef d'équipe saurait très bien gérer ça, il n'était pas indispensable. Il inspira lentement. C'est ça, juste une affaire… Il expira doucement. Juste l'affaire la plus importante de sa carrière… Il serra les dents, mais se fit violence pour garder les yeux fermés.

Au bout de trois longues minutes, il souffla de nouveau et se laissa s'allonger complètement sur le tapis. Les yeux au plafond, il ne s'était plus senti aussi _seul_ depuis des lustres. Pas de travail, pas de maison. Rien à faire. Personne à qui plaider sa cause. Si les ordres venaient d'en haut, alors il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Robards lui-même ne pourrait sans doute rien pour lui. Harry était sur la touche. A l'arrêt. Au placard.

Il resta là, comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à trouver le tapis trop inconfortable et qu'il se lève – résigné. Il regarda l'heure, il n'était pas encore dix-neuf heures trente. Dépité, il alla s'affaler sur le canapé et alluma la télé. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il s'était un peu calmé, il commençait à légèrement s'inquiéter. Il espéra un instant que Malfoy se souvienne qu'il avait besoin qu'il soit rentré dans les deux heures – dans l'heure et demie. De vieux épisodes de F.R.I.E.N.D.S passaient sur une chaîne publique et Harry resta devant pendant trois bons quarts d'heure avant de commencer à se ronger les ongles.

Puis il se leva, il n'en pouvait plus d'être assis sans rien faire – à _attendre_. Il arpenta la pièce lentement, pas à pas, pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il regarda l'heure au moins huit fois. Il était agité. Et si Malfoy ne revenait pas ? Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, nerveusement, et se fit réchauffer une tasse de café. Mais il n'en but qu'une gorgée à peine – un café, nerveux comme il était ? Il le jeta dans l'évier et se fit bouillir un thé à la place. Quand il revint dans le salon après dix bonnes minutes, il illumina le plafonnier. C'était qu'il commençait à faire sombre.

-Allez, Malfoy, fais pas le con…

Il but son thé, essaya de se calmer, mais plus les minutes passaient plus il sentait monter en lui un désagréable sentiment de malaise et, quand il reposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse, Malfoy n'était toujours pas revenu. _Merde_. Il se leva, agité, et enfila sa cape. Il sortit dans la rue presque en courant, regarda à droite, puis à gauche.

-Malfoy ! Appela-t-il.

Peut-être qu'il s'apprêtait à revenir, peut-être qu'il n'était pas loin. Il fit quelques allers-retours nerveux sur le trottoir devant la maison – ça aurait été _vraiment_ trop bête de se croiser. Mais il ne venait toujours pas et Harry pesta entre ses dents. Où est-ce que Malfoy irait, sous le coup de la colère ? Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas rester là à rien faire, et si Malfoy ne revenait pas du tout ? Il pouvait bien essayer de le retrouver, peut-être était-il dans son bureau au Ministère ou bien… ou bien dans un bar des environs ou… ou chez un copain, n'importe quoi ! Il devait le retrouver. Alors, dans l'angoisse, Harry transplana.

 **.**

Hermione et Ron revinrent par la cheminée de Malfoy et tout était comme Hermione lui avait dit. Le désordre, et l'absence d'âme qui vive. Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux, alors qu'il traversait le salon pour voir les autres pièces. Il n'était jamais vraiment _venu_ ici, mais quand il vit l'escalier dans le couloir il se dépêcha de monter à l'étage. Il ouvrit toutes les pièces.

-Harry ! Appela-t-il.

Il trouva la chambre où Malfoy l'avait mis, puis la chambre de Malfoy – même la salle de bain. Mais il n'y avait vraiment personne. Il redescendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. _Merde, merde, merde…_ Hermione tournait en rond dans le salon.

-Okay… Fit-elle, nerveusement. Okay, alors, réfléchissons… Ils se sont disputés, d'accord ? On est d'accord sur ça ?

Ron hocha la tête, se mordit la langue pour garder son calme. C'est ça, Hermione avait raison, il fallait garder la tête froide. Il fallait être pragmatique. Les connaissant, s'ils s'étaient disputés et, s'ils n'étaient plus là, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient partis ensemble – l'un d'eux était parti avant l'autre, et le deuxième était parti ensuite. Mais alors, qui était allé où ?

-La télé ! S'exclama Hermione au bout d'une longue minute et de quelques centaines de pas. Quand je suis arrivée la télé était en route, donc c'est Harry qui est parti en dernier ! La, hm, la porte était ouverte et la lumière allumée alors… il a dû, hm…

-Oh non, coupa Ron, soudain livide.

Hermione releva vers lui des yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose au même moment. Ce qu'ils craignaient s'était vraiment passé – Harry avait senti les prémices d'une crise de manque. Et s'il n'avait pas retrouvé Malfoy à l'heure qu'il était… il devait être dans un état… pour le moins… Hermione se pinça les lèvres – ils ne devaient pas penser au pire.

Elle fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa cape en marchant vers la sortie, à pas vifs. Ron la suivit.

-On se disperse, dit-elle.

Ils arrivaient sur le trottoir, la porte de Malfoy claqua derrière eux. Hermione mit dans les mains de son mari un miroir à double sens dont elle avait le jumeau sur elle.

-Je cherche Harry, tu cherches Malfoy : le premier de nous qui en trouve un prévient l'autre.

Ron hocha la tête, une fois, et transplana. Si Hermione trouvait Harry elle pourrait minimiser les risques d'aggravation de la condition de leur ami – le maintenir, éventuellement l'anesthésier en attendant que Ron trouve Malfoy. En attendant, il fallait espérer que cette chasse à l'homme ne dure pas trop longtemps.

 **.**

-Alors, laisse-moi deviner… ta copine t'a largué ?

Draco releva vers le barman un regard hagard, avant de parvenir à se fixer de nouveau dans l'espace. Il eut un petit hoquet sarcastique. Il le dévisagea le temps de quelques secondes, les cheveux châtain clairs tirés en arrière, les yeux bruns compatissants et le petit sourire de fin de soirée. Draco n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait passé dans ce bar, mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il avait bu un paquet de ces petits verres colorés.

-Nah, c'est pas ça, répondit-il avec une grimace. Tu me remets un p'tit bleu ?

L'homme eut un petit rire, fit léviter la liqueur de myrtille jusqu'à lui et refit à son client son énième cocktail de la soirée. Draco le regarda faire, le regard un peu flou, de l'ajout de la liqueur de base jusqu'au dernier coup de baguette – il se demanda un instant s'il pourrait lui demander de lui apprendre la formule qui rajoutait ce côté… _punchie_ , mais il se dit ensuite que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée de le laisser repartir avec un tel savoir. Il ne tenait pas à virer alcoolique.

-C'est juste que mon, hm…

Ami ? Pas vraiment, lui et Potter ne se fréquentaient jamais avant _l'incident_ qui l'avait rendu dépendant à lui. Connaissance ? C'était vachement réducteur par rapport à toutes ces merdes qu'ils avaient vécu contre Voldemort. Il souffla et fit un geste vague de la main. Son vocabulaire était trop réduit.

-Mon _ami_ , finit-il par dire, et moi on s'est, hm… engueulés, j'imagine… à cause de mon ex. C'est… une longue histoire, à vrai dire.

Il but une grande gorgée de son verre. Le barman lui adressa un autre de ses sourires emplis de compassion. « _Ah ça, les ex, c'est un nid à problèmes pas vrai ?_ ». Draco acquiesça, lentement, hochant la tête. Mais il s'arrêta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent – il releva son regard vers l'autre homme.

-Non, attends, c'est pas… On n'est pas… Je veux dire, je disais pas « ami » comme…

Mais l'autre rit, les mains levées, comme pour dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier, et Draco s'interrompit, grimaçant. De toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il finit son verre, un peu trop vite peut-être. Toute cette histoire le saoulait, voilà tout. Et pas seulement le fait qu'Harry avait élu domicile chez lui. Pas non plus seulement le fait que son équipe suspectait son ex – quoi que si, ça jouait quand même pas mal. Mais surtout qu'Harry n'avait pas perdu _une seconde_ pour commencer à le blâmer, _lui_. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un traitement pareil ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était sa faute à lui si Potter avait développé cette addiction qui l'obligeait à rester avec lui ! C'était la source de ce truc qui l'avait privé de son affaire, pas lui.

Ce truc. Cette addiction. L'incident. Qui l'avait rendu… dépendant. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent lentement. _Merlin !_ Il se leva si vite qu'il vit trouble, il trébucha et se rattrapa de peu au bar.

-Houlà, fit le barman en faisant un geste vers lui depuis derrière le bar – comme s'il avait pu l'empêcher de tomber. Doucement, t'es pas mal imbibé.

-Depuis- depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Demanda Draco, paniquant un peu.

Il cherchait frénétiquement dans les poches de son pantalon alors que l'autre répondait en fronçant les sourcils que ça faisait peut-être plusieurs heures. Il sortit son liquide de sa poche et plaqua le tout sur le bar, maladroitement.

-Je dois- il faut que je-

-Eh mec, y'a beaucoup trop… Fit l'homme en regardant la somme qu'il lui avait donnée – mais il s'inquiéta surtout quand il le vit sortir sa baguette. Attends, tu comptes transplaner, là ? C'est trop risqué, t'as beaucoup trop bu pour ça !

Mais Draco ne l'entendait déjà plus, et il disparut dans un souffle.

 **.**

Harry avait cherché partout, dans tous les endroits qu'il connaissait. Le Ministère, sainte Mangouste – il avait dû transplaner sournoisement pour empêcher les médecins de le garder. Il avait fait le tour des bars qu'il connaissait, il avait même poussé jusqu'à aller chez Zabini, mais avait rebroussé chemin en le voyant boire un verre avec une fille par une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Il avait erré dans les quartiers animés de la ville dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, où dans celui de croiser quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu.

Mais maintenant, Harry allait trop mal. Il transplana et s'écroula presque contre le battant de la porte de la demeure Malfoy. Il ouvrit maladroitement et trébucha à l'intérieur. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il avait tellement mal… Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que ses entrailles brûlaient, que ses muscles se déchiraient les uns après les autres, que c'était sans fin.

Ses forces le quittèrent avant même qu'il puisse atteindre le salon, et il s'écroula sur le sol. Il n'eut pas même la force de se retourner sur le dos et il resta là, la respiration difficile, les os comme brisés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, horrifiés, quand il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Et puis ils se fermèrent, lentement, quand il perdit connaissance.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Je saaiiiis... Harry passe cette fic à perdre connaissance... Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! ToT (Enfin, on se comprend...)

En tout cas on vient de basculer dans la deuxième moitié de cette histoire ! Bien sûr vos avis sont toujours très importants pour moi. ;)

A vendredi prochain (18/11/16) pour le chapitre 9 ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

 **MidhriLuna :**  
Je saaaaiiis... C'est terriiiible... \ o /  
Je suis très flattée que ça te plaise jusqu'à présent, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ! :3  
Bonne lecture ! n.n

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 9 -**

Un cri rauque déchira le silence de mort qui avait régné jusque-là au Manoir Malfoy. Draco, serrant les dents, eut le réflexe de porter sa main à son bras opposé, qui tremblait de douleur. Mais il avait l'esprit trop embrumé par l'alcool pour penser à deux choses en même temps et – pour le moment – tout ce à quoi il pensait était Potter. Il trébucha sur ses propres pieds en voulant sortir sa baguette pour allumer la lumière. Il jura, marmonna une parole incohérente ou deux.

-Pot-Potter ! Cria-t-il.

Cet enfoiré ne pouvait pas être bien loin. La douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le bras le fit vaciller un instant, mais il tint bon. Il devait trouver ce débile qui ne l'avait pas retenu au moment où il avait passé sa port- Merlin ! Draco se précipita vers le salon. Entre deux salles, dans l'embrasure de la porte, Potter gisait sur le ventre.

-Oh non…

Il tomba à genoux près de lui et le retourna avec maladresse. Le souffle lui manqua quand il ne le vit pas respirer.

-Potter, fais pas le con !

Il le saisit par les pans de sa veste et tenta de le soulever de terre. Il faillit le lâcher mais raffermit sa prise malhabile et parvint sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette force soudaine à le redresser et à le hisser contre le mur, en position assise. Il ignorait totalement son bras, maintenant. Il le maintint par les épaules et colla son oreille contre son cœur. Il écouta, retint sa respiration pour ne pas faire de bruit.

 _Bam bam… bam bam…_

Merlin merci, il était en vie ! Draco souffla de soulagement, ferma les yeux et retomba sur ses talons. Et pourtant… il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Et s'il était dans le coma ? Et si c'était sa magie qui le gardait inconscient, comme une… hibernation ?! Oh non non, Potter ne pouvait pas hiberner sous son toit, Granger allait le massacrer. Il monta ses mains à son visage, tenta de se calmer.

-Okay Draco, ressaisis-toi, les humains n'hibernent pas, t'es juste saoul.

C'était la pire cuite de sa vie. Est-ce que c'était _possible_ que la magie de Potter ait déclenché un coma ? Est-ce que c'était quelque chose qui _pouvait_ arriver à quelqu'un ? Ses doigts s'humidifièrent et il ne sut pas s'il pleurait à cause de sa propre douleur ou parce qu'il était… Il frissonna, tenta une nouvelle de se ressaisir. C'était normal d'être bouleversé en trouvant quelqu'un d'inconscient sur le sol de sa maison. Une réaction tout à fait saine, à vrai dire.

-Putain, c'est ma faute…

Sa voix trembla entre les murs froids. _Potter, allez, me fais pas ça…_ Il prit son visage entre ses mains, il voulait tellement, tellement qu'il ouvre les yeux. Mais ses joues étaient froides et ses paupières restèrent closes. Draco n'entendit pas quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait quand on l'écarta d'Harry. Il dut s'écouler des minutes si longues, mais dans son esprit encombré tout sembla se passer si vite… Il se laissa enfin aller au soulagement quand il entendit ces quelques mots tremblants d'émotion, prononcés comme de très loin :

-Il va s'en tirer.

 **.**

Harry se réveilla, mais il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. A vrai dire, il se sentait bien. Il avait peur que s'il ouvrait les yeux maintenant, le sentiment s'en aille. Et pourtant il faudrait bien, parce qu'il était assailli d'une soif grandissante. Une soif d'eau. Il testa l'humidité de sa bouche avant même d'ouvrir les yeux – ouvrit, ferma. _Merlin !_ Sa langue était sèche comme une racine de mandragore au milieu du désert australien.

-Réveillé, Potter ?

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, regarda lentement autour de lui. Il était dans la chambre qu'il occupait chez Malfoy. Draco était assis sur une chaise à quelques pas de son lit, légèrement avachi, des cernes de trois kilomètres et le bras en écharpe. Harry poussa son regard jusqu'à la table de chevet pour voir si- ah, merveilleux. Il se redressa – grimaça quand ses muscles se tendirent à l'unisson – et allongea le bras vers le verre d'eau plein qui était posé là.

-Granger a dit que tu pourrais en avoir besoin. T'étais pas mal déshydraté hier, elle a fait de son mieux mais…

Malfoy eut un petit sourire contrit. Harry descendit le verre cul-sec, fronça les sourcils. _Hier ?_ Il reposa le verre vide et son expression s'éclaircit quand il put se remettre en tête quelques souvenirs récents. Et puis il grimaça. _Oh, ça…_ Leur dispute, le départ de Malfoy, et tout le reste. Catastrophique reste, de son point de vue, fût dit en passant. Mais il préféra ne pas remettre tout de suite cette soirée foireuse sur le tapis et, s'adossant contre ses oreillers, il fit un geste vague vers Draco et son bras en écharpe.

-Ça aussi c'est Hermione ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque – avant de se racler la gorge pour chasser le chat installé là.

Son hôte eut un petit rire fatigué, soupira et passa sa main valide sur ses yeux cernés.

-Non, non… J'ai cru qu'elle allait me gifler, par contre.

Harry pouvait l'imaginer sans peine. Mais pour qu'elle le gifle, il aurait sans doute fallu qu'il ait déclenché une apocalypse, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il soupira, ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement courbaturé. Il _était_ complètement courbaturé. Son ventre grogna légèrement, mais il avait la sensation qu'il ne garderait pas ce qu'il mangerait dans la prochaine heure. Il fallait sans doute qu'il laisse son corps s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition d'éveil.

-Quelle heure il est ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Treize heures. Et des poussières.

Potter ouvrit les yeux de nouveau – il avait l'air surpris. Draco, de son côté, avait perdu la notion du temps après sa première sieste de trois heures du matin, quand il s'était réveillé aux alentours de cinq heures et demie. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des nuits dans un fauteuil. Alors il avait cuvé éveillé et – à le croire ou non – c'était un douloureux processus.

-T'as une tête affreuse, confia Potter sans malice.

-Tu peux parler.

Potter eut un petit sourire amusé et Draco s'autorisa à sourire à son tour, quand Harry baissa assez les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Ils ne devaient pas avoir l'air fin, tous les deux. Il se réinstalla plus droit dans son fauteuil et grimaça quand son bras bougea contre son torse, et Potter releva les yeux à cet exact moment.

-Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui t'est arrivé où tu veux que je devine ? Se moqua-t-il doucement.

Draco haussa les épaules, tenta de faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. « _Accident de transplanage._ ». Ce barman avait eu raison. Il avait, en effet, trop bu pour ces conneries. Potter écarquilla un peu les yeux, surpris. « _Tu t'es désartibulé l'épaule ?_ », Draco secoua la tête, doucement.

-Le coude, en fait.

Potter ne répondit rien et Draco détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. C'était à Granger qu'il devait le soin au dictame, et l'écharpe pour son bras. Ainsi qu'un discours sur leur inconscience à tous les deux – mais comme Draco avait été le seul conscient c'était lui qui avait tout pris. De toute façon il n'avait déjà pas été très fier, à ce moment-là. Avec Potter, dans cet état ? Il avait été tellement ivre que jusqu'à ce que Weasley arrive il n'avait pas vraiment su s'il était mort ou vivant. Sincèrement ? Potter, mort dans son entrée ? Il en frissonnait encore. Potter soupira et Draco releva les yeux vers lui.

-Parle-moi de lui, dit-il doucement, les yeux fatigués.

-Comment ?

Draco se sentit un instant bête de demander, mais après tout il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup, Potter ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il comprenne tout du premier coup. Mais Potter ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et il précisa, sans méchanceté aucune :

-Ton ex. Parle-moi de lui.

Draco haussa un sourcil, eut un petit sourire amusé malgré lui. Il ne put pas s'en empêcher quand il répondit avec un très léger air moqueur :

-Je croyais qu'on avait retiré l'enquête… ?

Potter leva les yeux au ciel et Draco vit un petit sourire désabusé se former au coin de ses lèvres. Eh bien, de la bonne humeur faisait plaisir à voir. Il se laissa un peu plus aller sur son fauteuil et soupira à son tour. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, vraiment. Julius était un gars normal, ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes avec personne – même pas avec cette voisine atroce avec qui il partageait un palier à l'époque. Une mégère qui ne supportait aucun son à part ceux de sa télé et qui les avait pris en grippe à l'instant même où elle avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas frères.

-Une mamie homophobe, cool, grimaça Potter avec un petit hoquet sarcastique. Et pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

Malfoy haussa les épaules, Harry n'insista pas. De toute façon, il était fatigué. Peut-être qu'ils avaient rompu parce que les activités criminelles de Julius-Smith lui prenait trop de temps, après tout Malfoy n'en aurait sans doute jamais rien su. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer de nouveau, maintenant que ses muscles semblaient moins le tirer. Il entendit du mouvement près de son lit et ouvrit vaguement les yeux, un instant.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il – et il sentait qu'il allait s'endormir.

-Je vais te laisser tranquille, me faire un thé ou quelque chose.

Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de se sentir mal de nouveau et il aurait préféré que Malfoy reste à proximité encore un peu – juste pour être sûr qu'il allait mieux maintenant. Il soupira vaguement en fermant les yeux et fut presque étonné de s'entendre dire « _non_ », et « _reste là plutôt_ ». Et Draco écarquilla un peu les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils. Potter délirait de toute façon, il dormait déjà – il aurait pu sortir aller se faire son thé et son invité ne l'aurait jamais su. Sans doute voulait-il continuer à se sentir en pleine santé, mais maintenant il avait deux bonnes heures devant lui sans avoir besoin de lui dans la même pièce.

…Mais en même temps, la nuit de Draco avait été plutôt minable et il ne rechigna pas vraiment à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, pour ne plus trop bouger. Il pourrait bien boire un thé plus tard. Et puis maintenant qu'il était soulagé que Potter se soit réveillé, peut-être qu'il arriverait à dormir, lui aussi. C'était vraiment stupide de sa part d'être parti la veille au soir. Il s'était égoïstement laissé emporter à cause de cette histoire ridicule et voilà où ça avait mené… Il bailla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Au moins Potter était tiré d'affaires – pour le moment.

C'était vraiment une plaie, cette addiction.

Ses yeux, posés sur le malade endormi, se fermaient doucement. Soudainement, ce fauteuil ne lui paraissait plus si inconfortable. Le torse de Potter se soulevait lentement, au rythme calme de sa respiration. Draco se laissa bercer par la sensation apaisante de son souffle régulier. Et, doucement, à son tour, s'endormit sans mal.

 **.**

-Maman ? Vous êtes là ?

Ron venait de passer par sa cheminée, droit dans sa salle de séjour. D'un seul balayement du regard il put voir que ni sa mère ni sa fille n'était dans les pièces à vivre du rez-de-chaussée. Il eut une petite moue. Il espéra un instant que sa mère n'avait pas emmené Rose faire du jardinage. Il avait passé la serpillère la semaine dernière.

-Maman ! Rappela-t-il.

-On arriiive !

Un petit sourire se forma à ses lèvres, il relâcha enfin ses épaules tendues et retira sa cape pour la poser sur une chaise près du bar de la cuisine. La voix joyeusement aigue de sa mère venait de résonner dans l'escalier – elles descendaient. Molly tenait sa petite-fille dans ses bras – toute propre d'un bain récent. Elle s'exclama en le voyant. « _Papaaaa !_ ». Ron rit, il ne pouvait jamais s'en empêcher. Sa toute petite était un véritable rayon de soleil.

-Bah alors ! S'amusa-t-il alors qu'elle passait des bras de sa grand-mère aux siens. Normalement on prend un bain juste avant le lit, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Rose gloussa, et Molly eut un sourire entendu.

-Une grande flaque de boue, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa petite-fille. Tu rentres tôt, tout va bien ?

Ron s'empressa de rassurer sa mère. Aucun souci, il avait juste pu se libérer un peu plus tôt. Juste à temps pour le goûter ! Et Rose exclama son enthousiasme à la mention de ce repas de la journée – son préféré, à vrai dire. Ron donna un baiser sur le front de sa mère et porta sa fille jusqu'au canapé. Elle retrouva là ses feuilles et ses crayons et il alla à la cuisine pour lui préparer un goûter digne de ce nom. Molly le suivit, regarda en direction de la petite Rose pour être sûre qu'elle n'entendrait pas, et baissa un peu la voix :

-Comment va Harry ? Je pourrais aller le voir ?

Ron sourit à sa mère, un peu. Il savait qu'elle ne vivait pas très bien le fait de ne pas avoir de véritables nouvelles de sa condition. Comme eux tous. Il sortit un verre du placard et le lait du frigo.

-Il y a eu un… incident, hier, dit-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il s'est vite stabilisé, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, le regard plus inquiet que ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître. Ron ne pouvait pas lui dire la stricte vérité – l'importance de « l'incident », le fait qu'il n'était pas _vraiment_ sur une stabilisation rapide – elle serait bien trop angoissée. Pour l'instant il reprenait des forces, et Hermione assurait toujours les arrières de leur ami.

-Il vit toujours chez Malfoy, alors… Hésita-t-il. Pour les visites, je ne sais pas trop… Mais tu pourrais peut-être lui demander directement ? A Malfoy, je veux dire. Je ne pense pas qu'il refuserait.

Molly soupira un peu – comme pour évacuer une certaine tension. Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail alors que son fils sortait des cookies de leur emballage. Elle nia d'un doux mouvement de tête, ceci dit. Elle n'était pas assez familière avec Draco Malfoy pour lui demander de la laisser passer chez lui. Même si Ron lui disait qu'il serait d'accord, elle ne trouvait pas ça… correct. Elle se mordit un peu la lèvre, nerveusement. Elle avait vraiment envie d'aller voir Harry, voir de ses yeux comment il se portait. Peut-être pourrait-elle les inviter. Les inviter tous les deux, chez elle, au Terrier.

-Maman.

Ron prit ses mains dans les siennes et elle retourna vers lui son visage aux traits anxieux. Son fils lui souriait et elle tenta de ne pas paraître trop affectée.

-Il ira bien, d'accord ? Dit-il. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

Hermione était un excellent médicomage, et elle le sortirait de là. Molly hocha la tête, petit sourire contrit aux lèvres. Rose rouspéta – son goûter mettait des _heures_ à arriver ! Alors Ron, avec un petit rire désabusé, offrit un dernier sourire rassurant à sa mère et amena à sa fille ses cookies et son lait. Sa mère, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Lui aussi était inquiet pour Harry. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Constamment depuis la guerre, et plus encore depuis la veille.

 **.**

A dix-sept heures, Draco se décida finalement à aller prendre ce thé tant convoité. Sa petite nuit rattrapée, il n'allait tout de même pas passer sa soirée à regarder Potter se reposer. Avec un petit sourire désabusé, il referma la porte de la chambre silencieusement. Il n'en revenait toujours pas des proportions que tout ça avait prises. C'était le genre de choses qui ne pouvaient arriver qu'à Harry, il en était certain. Qui d'autre aurait pu être malchanceux au point d'engendrer toute une affaire comme celle-là ? Il soupira, doucement, et mit ses mains dans ses poches en descendant l'escalier. S'il ne se réveillait pas dans les prochaines heures, il remonterait le voir. Il avait été vraiment éprouvé par leur séparation de presque six heures.

Il entra dans sa cuisine et mit la bouilloire sur le gaz. Un instant, il hésita à faire une deuxième tasse, pour son convalescent à l'étage. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il voudrait vraiment être réveillé pour ça, alors il laissa tomber. Il tira au sort un parfum d'infusion dans son placard et regarda le paquet de l'heureux vainqueur. _Pomme vanille_. Le bout de son nez se retroussa malgré lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ça, alors il tira au sort un deuxième paquet, et il réédita l'essai trois fois encore avant de tomber sur un parfum qui lui convint.

Il se débusqua des biscuits secs dans un placard et mit le tout sur la table. Il se glissa sur une chaise et laissa son thé s'infuser. Il n'avait rien avalé de la journée, c'était sans doute le moment de commencer à se nourrir. Il goba le premier gâteau et fronça les sourcils. _Merde_ , on n'appelait pas ça des « gâteaux secs » pour rien. Il fit passer avec une gorgée de thé et soupira. Eh bien, ça faisait un bien fou d'avaler quelque chose. Harry aurait sans doute faim lui aussi quand il se réveillerait pour de bon. Il se leva et alla ouvrir son frigo – de toute façon, son thé était encore très chaud. Hm. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à manger, là-dedans. Il n'allait quand même pas lui refaire des pâtes, il avait l'impression d'avoir mangé ça toute la semaine. Peut-être qu'il pourrait sortir, acheter quelque chose. Genre, des steaks. Avec des frites. Oh Merlin il avait envie de frites.

Il y avait une petite boite en plastique sur une grille de son frigo, il la sortit et l'ouvrit. C'était des bâtonnets de carottes. Il les sentit et, comme ça sentait encore bon, il en prit un et mordit dedans. La porte du frigo se referma d'elle-même quand il tourna les talons pour retourner vers sa table et son thé. A vrai dire, il avait faim de n'importe quoi.

Il fut à deux doigts de se rasseoir quand on sonna à la porte. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était encore un peu à côté de ses pompes, mais il se demanda un instant qui pouvait bien venir sonner chez lui à cette heure-ci un dimanche. Ce fut bien plus clair, cependant, quand il ouvrit le battant de l'entrée.

-Oh.

C'était Granger. Il tenta un sourire et rassembla ses mots un instants :

-Tu viens pour la visite. Il est, hm…

Il se retourna vers l'intérieur et regarda en direction de l'étage, avant de se retourner vers elle de nouveau, un peu embêté.

-Il dort encore.

Mais Granger avait les mains jointes devant elle et elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui. D'une manière… un peu angoissante, à vrai dire. Draco fronça les sourcils quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se retint. Elle avait l'air… nerveuse, et ça l'inquiéta, lui. Toujours en blouse de Sainte Mangouste, elle n'avait ni sac ni cape. Elle était encore en service.

-En fait non, c'est… Dit-elle, hésitante. C'est toi que je viens voir.

Et le visage de Draco se décomposa doucement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'un médicomage en service de Sainte Mangouste vienne le voir chez lui un dimanche après-midi, et il se refusait déjà à y croire.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Je suis tellement, tellement, _tellement_ désolée... Pour ceux qui ont compris, je suis encore plus désolée, et pour ceux qui comprendront la semaine prochaine, je promets d'être encore désolée ce jour-là... °^°

Avis, critiques... théories ? (Plaintes ? o-o) sont les bienvenus, comme toujours ! :3

Quant à moi je vous dis encore une fois à vendredi prochain (25/11/16) pour le chapitre 10 ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

 **Guest :**  
On va savoir très vite si ton impression était la bonne ! Mais vue ta réaction, je dirais que... sans doute... n.n'  
En tout cas je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu :3  
Bon chapitre ! :)

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 10 -**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. Il tourna la tête, doucement, vers le cadran horaire le plus proche. Il était dix-sept trente, passées de peu. Il ne venait pas de se réveiller en douceur, ça avait été plus comme… une gêne, dans son estomac. Poussant ses draps sur le côté, il mit pieds à terre et se leva du matelas. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ses autres débuts de « crise », c'était plus… à vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop. La sensation désagréable d'être trop loin.

Il remonta un peu ses chaussettes – qui avaient glissé pendant sa sieste de quelques longues heures – et défroissa ensuite un peu son pull. En plus de tout le reste, il aurait bien eu envie d'un café. Il sortit de sa chambre, sans trop se presser, et marcha vers les escaliers. Il serait allé directement en cuisine s'il n'avait pas entendu, provenant du salon, une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Elle était si basse qu'il sut immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation banale. Et d'ailleurs pour que ce fût une conversation encore aurait-il fallut que Malfoy réponde quelque chose – hors, il était plus silencieux que jamais.

Fronçant les sourcils, il hésita à entrer dans la pièce. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, ni Malfoy ni Hermione ne le virent tout de suite. Lui parce qu'il était assis sur le bord du canapé, le coude valide sur les genoux et le visage caché dans sa main. Elle parce qu'elle le regardait depuis son assise sur la table basse, les gestes hésitants et l'air sincèrement, sincèrement… désolé.

-Hermione ? Demanda finalement Harry, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Et ils levèrent les yeux vers lui à l'exact même moment. Ceux de Draco étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré et le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait plus vu comme ça depuis cette unique fois, à l'école… il y avait très longtemps. Hermione lui offrit un sourire peiné, se leva doucement de la table basse, et lissa sa blouse.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-elle doucement.

Puis elle se retourna vers Malfoy et continua d'une voix douce qu'Harry ne lui connaissait que très peu. C'était de celle qu'elle avait parfois, avec certains patients. Il sut que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

-Tu veux y aller maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé.

Il lui fit un vague signe de tête et Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Hermione eut un sourire de circonstances, et vint en direction de là où Harry se trouvait. Elle lui sourit à lui aussi, de cette même étrange façon, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je reviendrai pour toi demain, lui dit-elle à voix basse. Aujourd'hui je crois ça suffira.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction du canapé, où Malfoy avait repris sa tête dans sa main, et offrit à Harry un dernier sourire contrit avant de prendre la porte pour aller transplaner plus loin. Un milliard de scenarios défilaient dans son esprit. Chacun d'entre eux comportait une maladie incurable que Malfoy aurait contractée. Mort lente, mort rapide. Quarantaine, ou démence, ou aphasie. L'une de celles qui le laisseraient dépérir à cent ans dans une maison de retraite délabrée ou qui l'achèveraient à trente ans à coup de médicaments dans une baignoire de cette maison. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 _Calme-toi Potter, tu vires mélodramatique. Il est en parfaite santé._

…Pas vrai ?

Il hésita à faire quelques pas dans le salon, en fit un, puis s'arrêta. Il hésita à parler, aussi, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient les uns aux autres devant lui. Encore heureux que sa gêne à l'estomac avait disparu en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, parce qu'il se sentait déjà assez maladroit comme ça.

-Est-ce que… Hésita-t-il. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Mon père est mort, Potter.

Et sa voix était si basse et si… abîmée, qu'Harry eut d'abord du mal à saisir le sens de ses mots. Puis ses doigts se désemmêlèrent et ses bras retrouvèrent leur place de part et d'autre de son corps. Son souffle se suspendit un instant et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Son père était mort. Harry se souvenait de la douleur de la perte de Sirius, puis de Remus. Il se souvenait surtout comme ça l'avait détruit, de ne pas pouvoir s'en relever. La… la dépression, et tout le reste. Harry savait que son père était tout ce qu'il restait à Malfoy. Il l'imagina un instant dans la même situation que lui quelques années plus tôt et eut envie de vomir. Personne ne méritait pas de se sentir comme lui s'était senti. Surtout pas Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que… Reprit-il en se raclant un peu la gorge. Qu'est-ce que tu veux… faire ? Je veux dire… maintenant.

Pendant de longues, longues secondes, Draco ne répondit rien. Puis il se leva, se frotta les yeux. Soudainement, Harry le trouva fatigué.

-Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, répondit-il dans souffle. Pour… tu sais.

Harry ne savait pas. Aucun de ses proches n'était jamais mort dans un hôpital, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans ces cas-là. Il hocha la tête, tout de même, et ne dit rien. « _On_ ». « Il faut « _qu'on_ » aille à l'hôpital ». Harry savait pourquoi il venait aussi. Parce que Malfoy ne savait pas combien de temps il y resterait. Harry ne s'était jamais autant senti de trop. Malfoy s'avança, mais pas vers la sortie, vers la commode du salon.

-Laisse-moi juste… il faut que j'apporte son… hm. Son livret de famille. Je ne sais plus où il est…

Il arrêta de chercher dans la commode et se redressa, se retourna, couvrit sa bouche de sa main et regarda autour de lui comme s'il avait pu le trouver de cette façon.

-Il ne doit pas être loin je l'ai… je l'avais pris chez moi au cas où… au cas où les médicomages me le…

Il alla jusqu'à sa bibliothèque et sortit quelques boites de l'étagère au ras du sol. Assis sur sa moquette, il souleva des couvercles et vida quelques contenus. « _J'étais sûr qu'il était par là…_ ». Il marmonnait et Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Devait-il dire qu'il était désolé ? Lui présenter ses condoléances ? Aurait-il dû faire ça à la minute où il lui avait dit ? Il se pinça les lèvres, malgré lui.

-Dans ton bureau ? Finit-il par demander.

Malfoy arrêta de regarder dans les boîtes et se couvrit la bouche de nouveau, les yeux droit devant lui. Harry vit bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas pleurer devant lui.

-Je vais voir, dit-il alors.

Et il tourna les talons, quitta le salon. Il allait laisser Malfoy seul un moment. Et puis, son bureau ne devait pas être si mal organisé, si ce qu'il cherchait était là-haut il le trouverait sans trop de mal. Harry souffla en montant l'escalier. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Voir Malfoy comme ça c'était juste tellement… inhabituel, et… Arrivant à l'étage, il ferma les yeux un instant. Qui est-ce qu'il essayait de leurrer avec ses euphémismes. Lucius Malfoy était mort, et pour Draco c'était… Harry rouvrit les yeux. Le bureau de Malfoy ne devait pas être loin.

Il trouva sans mal le bureau, puis le document. Dans le premier tiroir, sur le dessus. Juste sous une photo de sa mère, d'avant la guerre. Quand il revint dans le salon, il trouva Malfoy assis sur le canapé, le dos dans le fond du dossier, le regard droit devant lui. Il s'approcha comme avec prudence, et lui tendit le livret.

-C'est ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Malfoy tourna lentement la tête vers le document. Puis il hocha la tête, lentement, et le lui prit. Puis il se leva et alla vers l'entrée, où il enfila une cape. Pas une fois il ne le regarda dans les yeux. Harry le suivit sans rien dire et, quand Malfoy transplana sans prévenir devant le perron, Harry ne mit qu'une seconde à faire de même.

 **.**

Le silence entre eux était insupportable. Insupportable, parce qu'Harry se sentait coupable de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais occupé une grande place dans son cœur et même lorsqu'il avait tenté de racheter ses mauvaises actions par des bonnes. Mais pour Draco, c'était différent. Ils étaient assis sur ces inconfortables chaises depuis bien vingt minutes maintenant, et ils ne s'étaient rien dit. Sans doute parce que Malfoy cherchait encore le courage d'entrer dans cette chambre, juste en face.

-Je ne suis pas allé le voir ce matin.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, comme par réflexe. Le son de sa voix venait de le surprendre. Dans le sens où il n'avait pas pensé l'entendre pour encore un moment. De quoi parlait-il ? Il ne le regardait pas ceci dit, il gardait ses yeux sur le sol, devant eux.

-J'y vais tous les dimanches depuis qu'ils l'y gardent et j'ai… je n'y suis pas allé ce matin.

 _Oh_. Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac d'Harry. C'était de sa faute. Il n'était pas venu ce matin-là parce qu'il était à son chevet. A cause de cette… _connerie_ de maladie mystère. Qu'Harry avait contracté. Sans doute par ses propres moyens. S'il ne s'était pas mis dans cette galère alors… alors Malfoy n'aurait pas bouleversé ses habitudes et il aurait pu… il aurait pu dire au revoir à son père. Harry baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Malfoy ne répondit rien. Il aurait tellement aimé faire quelque chose pour lui. Trouver les bons mots, les bons gestes, n'importe quoi. Sa main entama le mouvement d'aller se poser sur la sienne, mais il se rétracta. Le silence revint. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage de se racler la gorge, et de tenter :

-Tu veux… est-ce que tu veux appeler un ami ? Zabini, ou…

Harry se tut. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les autres amis de Draco. Mais un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit. « _Pas tout de suite_ ». D'accord alors. Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que Malfoy ne se lève.

-Je n'en ai sans doute pas pour longtemps.

Et sa voix fatiguée peina à arriver jusqu'à Harry. Il se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise d'hôpital et regarda Draco entrer dans la chambre de son père. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait occupé aux soins intensifs. C'en était une autre, ils l'avaient déplacé. Ils ne pouvaient sans doute pas se permettre le luxe d'occuper une chambre de cet étage avec un homme qui n'en avait plus besoin. Malfoy y resta… une, trois… cinq… huit… treize… dix-neuf minutes. Harry garda ses yeux sur la porte close tout ce temps-là, et quand Draco ressortit il le vit s'essuyer les yeux d'un geste rapide de l'index et du pouce.

-Je vais à l'accueil, faire les, hm… les papiers. Attends-moi là.

Draco ne le regarda pas dans les yeux une seule fois. Un grand vide s'empara d'Harry quand il se leva, et que Draco ne se retourna pas un instant. Il le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi inutile depuis des années. Il était là, il… il voulait aider. Et même s'il savait que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire aurait pu alléger la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, il aurait voulu essayer.

Il se rassit – de toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? A partir de là, Draco ne fut absent que dix minutes, peut-être un chouïa plus. Harry fut même presque étonné de la vitesse à laquelle les formalités furent remplies. Il y eut des pas dans le couloir et il s'y retourna, mais ce ne fut pas Draco qu'il vit en premier. Ce fut des infirmiers, avec un brancard. Draco marchait quelques mètres derrière eux. Ils ouvrirent la porte et Malfoy détourna l'attention d'Harry en l'appelant.

-Viens, fit-il. On s'en va.

Il ne regarda qu'une seule fois vers la chambre où reposait son père, mais détourna le regard avant que les infirmiers n'en ressortent avec le brancard couvert. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et tourna les talons. Harry le suivit, tenta de se faire tout petit. Dans la mesure du possible. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée et transplanèrent, individuellement, jusqu'à la maison Malfoy. Il était dix-huit heure vingt quand ils entrèrent dans le salon – Harry n'était même pas levé depuis une heure.

Draco se laissa tomber sur son canapé, Harry resta planté dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et maintenant, quoi ? Avec son bras en écharpe et son air épuisé, Draco donnait l'impression de se sentir misérable. Et peut-être était-ce le cas. Il souffla quelques mots et leur sincérité frappa Harry en plein cœur :

-J'aimerais pouvoir te dire de foutre le camp.

Harry baissa les yeux. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas quitter la maison il pouvait déjà quitter la pièce, et ce fut ce qu'il fit, dans les secondes qui suivirent. Il monta les escaliers, referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, et s'appliqua à faire comme s'il n'existait plus. Il lui devait bien ça. A Draco. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à le garder ici, et pourtant il le faisait. Les premiers jours tout du moins, il aurait pu refuser, chercher un compromis, des rencontres régulières, comme une horloge. Mais il n'avait rien demandé de tout ça, il avait accepté, sans rechigner. Et aujourd'hui qu'Harry était de trop dans sa vie… Il ferma les yeux, le dos contre sa porte.

Ce n'était même pas _sa_ porte. Ce n'était même pas _sa_ chambre. Il se laissa glisser jusque sur la moquette. Peut-être que ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Draco, c'était de lui laisser un peu d'espace. Combien de temps tiendrait-il hors de cette maison ? Deux heures ? Trois heures ? Ou bien est-ce que cette gêne dans l'estomac à son réveil était une nouvelle aggravation ? Il se prit le visage entre les mains, souffla longuement.

Il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça arrivait, ces trucs-là.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas quitter la maison. Il deviendrait misérable et il serait un poids encore plus lourd à traîner à l'arrière. Son ventre grogna, il y porta la main, machinalement. Merde, combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait rien avalé ? Il avait grappillé des cookies chez Ron la veille, mais rien depuis. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas descendre en cuisine, pas après s'être promis de laisser de l'air à Draco. Il soupira. C'était un problème qui pouvait se régler en dormant.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'au lit, où il se laissa tomber. Il resta sur le dos, tout habillé, fixant le plafond. Il était dix-huit heure trente maintenant, à qui est-ce qu'il voulait faire croire qu'il allait s'endormir… Surtout après avoir passé une bonne partie de sa journée au lit. Et pourtant… et pourtant il ferma les yeux, et en une minute fut pris par le sommeil. Conséquence, sans doute, de la veille – de nouveau.

A vrai dire, il ne se réveilla qu'autour de vingt-deux heures. Avec un sacré mal à l'estomac, et un sentiment de nausée qui le fit grogner. Un coup d'œil au réveil et la seule chose qui aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle était que ça faisait plus de trois heures qu'il avait quitté Malfoy au rez-de-chaussée. Et ça, c'était une amélioration. Enfin, à moins que Draco lui ait rendu une visite surprise il y avait deux heures de ça, mais il avait comme un doute à ce sujet.

Il eut le geste de repousser ses couvertures, mais il s'était endormi par-dessus. Alors il se contenta de se redresser, mettre pieds à terre, et récupérer ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il se leva du lit, eut une drôle de douleur dans les côtes – s'arrêta un instant. Puis il souffla, doucement, et marcha jusqu'à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible, et la referma de la même façon. Il descendit l'escalier une marche après l'autre, lentement. Le sentiment nauséeux se dispersait, peu à peu. Au pied de l'escalier, il hésita. Il y avait des voix dans le salon, Draco devait avoir appelé quelqu'un. Il préféra ne pas s'imposer et s'assit au pied du mur, près de l'ouverture menant au salon. Il se sentait déjà mieux, le temps de reprendre quelques forces et… et quoi ? Peu importait, pour l'instant, Harry ferma les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, ils parlaient trop bas. A vrai dire, il en était plutôt reconnaissant – il n'aurait pas voulu que Draco croie qu'il l'espionnait, par-dessus le marché. Il finit par reconnaître Zabini, eut un faible sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit légèrement quand il entendit Draco rire, l'espace de quelques courtes secondes. Harry n'était pas un expert, mais il crut reconnaître les accents de l'alcool entre leurs lignes indistinctes. Il soupira, doucement, et ferma les yeux. Son mal d'estomac le quittait peu à peu. Le flux inaudible de mots qui lui parvenait le berçait doucement, il ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit presque aussitôt. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment assis derrière le mur le plus proche de Draco, comme un lâche ? Lâche pour ne pas avoir le courage d'entrer dans ce salon, lâche pour ne pas prendre sur lui et rester en haut. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une petite migraine et quelques vomissements face au droit de faire son deuil comme on l'entendait ? Il pouvait bien lui offrir une journée de tranquillité. Une journée, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Vingt-quatre heures. Il ferma les yeux et s'enferma le visage entre ses mains. Ce serait impossible… Alors douze. Douze heures. Ou dix.

 _Aaargh_ , il retint un grognement de frustration. Il savait que ce serait impossible. Bon. Il pouvait déjà sortir deux petites heures, prendre l'air – ça lui éclaircirait les idées. Il regarda discrètement vers le salon, Draco et Zabini ne fais aient pas attention à ce qu'il se passait de ce côté. Il se leva, passa de l'autre côté de la porte, en direction de l'entrée, et prit sa cape sur le pendant au mur. Il fit le plus silencieusement possible pour ouvrir et refermer la porte en sortant, et transplana dans un parc sorcier voisin.

 _MERLIN._

La douleur lui déchira le crâne alors qu'il atterrissait sur l'herbe humide. _Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?_ Il n'était parti que depuis quelques secondes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif alors qu'il peinait à se redresser. _Oh, non_. C'était ça, la gêne qu'il avait ressenti aujourd'hui en se réveillant – les deux fois. La distance. Il était peut-être à- il se rattrapa à un banc avant d'avoir pu faire le calcul et rendit ses tripes sur le gazon.

-Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

Il tourna le visage pour que cet inquiet bon samaritain ne le reconnaisse pas. Il était peut-être à trois kilomètres de la maison de Malfoy. Apparemment, c'était trop loin. _Merde_. Il fut parcouru de bas en haut par un désagréable frisson. _Merde, merde_. Il devait aller quelque part où il n'attirerait pas l'intention. Juste une heure, et puis il retournerait devant chez Malfoy, juste pour se recharger, avant de repartir. Une heure, il pouvait survivre à ça.

-Monsieur ?

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de le soutenir, qu'Harry transplana de nouveau. Il grimaça en arrivant, retint une plainte sourde. Ron n'aimerait pas savoir qu'il était venu là. Et Hermione. Mais il ne savait pas où autre il aurait pu aller. Il marcha sur le béton gris et sale, entre les couvertures déchirés et leurs propriétaires, pas beaucoup mieux.

 _Aah Draco._ Pour en arriver là, fallait-il qu'il le respecte. Fallait-il qu'il le tienne en estime. Fallait-il qu'il l'apprécie.

Harry se laissa tomber contre un mur, le moins sale qu'il trouva, et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur – avant de souffler, d'inspirer, d'expirer, aussi calmement qu'il put. Ses « voisins » ne bougèrent pas un cil. Il connaissait ce genre de types. Ça ne les dérangerait pas de l'entendre crier.

-Malfoy, enfoiré… Souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tu ferais bien d'apprécier ce que je fais pour toi.

Une larme traversa son visage, froide. Puis deux. Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux, fort. Une heure, il pouvait faire ça. Juste une heure, aller récupérer, puis repartir. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait créer un cycle, tenir le rythme. Draco méritait cette trêve, et il était bien déterminé à la lui donner.

Mais quand il aurait dû repartir, une heure plus tard… Harry avait depuis longtemps déjà perdu la notion du temps.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Vous n'aurez jamais de bonne fin de chapitre... JAMAIS ! °^° (Et comme promis, je suis toujours désolée, pour ceux et celles qui en ont besoin là maintenant. Voui.)

Alors, quand même, parlons-en. Draco est passé le voir, ou je me décide enfin à faire évoluer les symptômes d'Harry dans un relatif bon sens ? x) (Vue la fin, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve la question plutôt facile... :') ) (Ne sois pas fière de toi, Chip, c'est malvenu...)

En tout cas j'espère que ça continue tout de même à vous plaire, et comme d'habitude vos avis sont les bienvenus ! :)

A vendredi prochain (02/12/16) pour le chapitre 11. :3

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

 **Lalys :  
** Ça va peut-être sonner bizarre, mais... tu m'en vois flattée ! J'adore faire pleurer les gens ! \ o /  
Voilà, c'était le moment sociopathe. :')  
En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bonne lecture :3

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 11 -**

 _19H43_

Draco se tenait au pied de l'escalier, regardait vers l'étage. Dans sa main libre, une bouteille nouvellement entamée de Pur Feu. _Nouvellement…_ Une demi-heure. Peut-être un peu plus. Elle était bue au tiers, et il hésitait à monter ces marches. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait dit à Potter, il avait vraiment voulu être seul. Il avait peut-être été un peu… abrupt. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait monter. Il mit un pied sur la première marche. Le second sur la suivante.

Il était… assailli par ce qui semblait être une multitude d'émotions contradictoires. Il voulait qu'il s'en aille. Il voulait qu'il reste. Il voulait que tout ça se termine, et avoir la chance de dire au revoir à son père. A quelques marches de l'étage, il s'arrêta. Doucement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il baissa les yeux vers sa bouteille. Son bras se leva jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres d'en boire une gorgée, mais il se ravisa. La bouteille fut rebaissée, et il monta les dernières marches, lentement. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte fermée de la chambre qu'il avait attribuée à Potter et, un instant, hésita de la marche à suivre.

-Potter ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

Même lui pouvait entendre le whiskey dans sa voix. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, puis tenta maladroitement d'abaisser la poignée, avec les quelques doigts de sa main qu'il put libérer. Entre une bouteille de Pur Feu et cette satanée écharpe médicale, il était aussi adroit avec une poignée qu'un chien aveugle. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, ce fut silencieusement. Il ne faisait pas vraiment sombre dans la pièce, et Draco vit tout de suite que Potter dormait. Il soupira, s'appuya contre le chambranle et but une gorgée de whiskey. Après cette montée et cette poignée, il le méritait bien.

Comment faisait cet enfoiré pour dormir après la journée qu'il venait de passer ? Il n'avait été éveillé que une heure, à tout casser. Avec un sourire désabusé, Draco le regarda dormir un instant. _Potter, Potter, Potter… t'es vraiment unique, tu sais ça ?_ Il fit un pas dans la chambre, puis deux. Il s'approcha du lit, lui retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit, en y faisant bien attention. Avec un peu de chance, il dormirait jusqu'au matin et n'aurait pas à voir à quel point Draco allait se mettre mal.

Draco, qui fit un pas en arrière, avant de tourner les talons. Il referma derrière lui, aussi adroitement que possible, et entreprit de redescendre les escaliers. Avant même la première marche, il but dans sa bouteille de nouveau. Quelle journée de merde. Potter avait raison. Il avait besoin de compagnie. Vingt heures sonna quelque part dans le pays et il se traîna jusqu'à sa cheminée. La poudre de communication fut lancée – deux fois, parce que la première fois il ne visa pas assez loin.

-Blaise, t'chez toi ?

 _-…Draco ?_

L'étonnement fut palpable – il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été super présent ces derniers temps. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que son meilleur ami n'apparaisse dans les flammes, et qu'il pose le pied dans son salon. La première chose qu'il lui demanda fut s'il était bourré. Draco ferma les yeux, secoua la tête.

-Non. Pas vraiment.

Blaise fronça les sourcils quand il vit la bouteille de whiskey dans sa main – ça, et l'écharpe médicale qu'il avait sur l'autre bras. Mais chaque chose en son temps, Draco allait vers son canapé et Blaise avait soudain l'impression d'être le seul adulte dans cette pièce.

-T'as mangé au moins avec ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

C'était du whisky, pas de la grenadine. Draco haussa les épaules. Son dernier repas solide avait été ces biscuits secs à dix-sept heures, pas sûr que c'était la réponse que Blaise attendait. Mais à vrai dire, il se fichait un peu de la réponse que Blaise attendait. Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé et entendit son ami le suivre. Il s'assit avec lui et Draco l'entendit soupirer.

-T'as changé la déco, remarqua-t-il.

Draco ne sut pas vraiment s'il faisait allusion à la disposition des meubles où à cette télévision immonde qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, mais pour tout dire il ne se posa pas vraiment la question. Le silence tomba entre eux. Draco avait laissé un verre sur la table basse, il se pencha pour le remplir, posa la bouteille et prit ledit verre. Il ne but pas, ceci dit, il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait dire ça à Blaise. Devait-il prendre des gants, devait-il… il se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement. Il l'avait déjà dit à voix haute une fois aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le refaire.

-Draco… Souffla Blaise près de lui en se retournant dans sa direction. Juste, dis-moi ce qu-

-Mon père est mort.

Ce fut rapide, un peu abrupt. Il se tut immédiatement après ça, et retint son souffle. Ça devenait de plus en plus réel. Il sentit le corps de Blaise, immobile sur le canapé. Puis il le sentit s'affaisser, et reprendre sa contemplation du mur d'en face. Le silence revint, et Draco ferma les yeux.

-Putain…

Ce n'était pas lui, c'était Blaise, laissant l'information l'imprégner. Draco hésita, mais se sentit presque obligé de rajouter « _aujourd'hui_ », et après ça le silence s'installa une fois de plus. Bien trop présent, bien trop lourd, bien trop plein de choses, et Draco sentit ses yeux s'humidifier une fois encore.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il faut que ton père meurt pour que tu m'appelles, souffla Blaise près de lui.

Draco eut un petit sursaut de rire, juste avant qu'il ne sente une énième larme traverser son visage de haut en bas. Quand il avait pensé « pas très présent » plus tôt, ça avait peut-être été un euphémisme. Depuis sa rupture l'année dernière il n'avait pas vraiment… il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Penser à son ex maintenant n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je suis désolé, Draco. Pour ton père.

Draco hocha la tête, doucement. Ouais, lui aussi, il était désolé. Il se remit à fixer droit devant lui un instant, et se demanda le temps d'une seconde s'il ne valait pas le coup d'allumer le téléviseur. Mais Blaise bougea, se leva, et Draco le suivit du regard.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller chercher des restes dans mon frigo et un verre pour moi, et on va te remplir l'estomac, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Draco eut un pauvre sourire. « _Okay_ ». C'était un peu pour ça qu'il avait appelé Blaise. Pour qu'il prenne les choses en main. Draco voulait surtout… lâcher prise. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

 **.**

-C'était quand même un con, il faut avouer !

Blaise l'avait rejoint dans sa consommation d'alcool, et ensemble ils avaient fini la bouteille de Pur Feu de Draco. A cet instant, Blaise les servait avec cette bouteille de vin qu'il avait ramenée de chez lui, en même temps que ce merveilleux rôti de porc froid de l'avant-veille et cette purée de pomme-de-terres écrasées du midi même.

-C'était un enfoiré, accorda Draco en plongeant dans son verre de vin.

Manger lui avait redonné un peu de contenance et – plus important encore – lui avait permis de continuer à boire sans se rendre malade. Quoi que se rendre malade n'aurait pas été si terrible ce soir-là.

-La façon dont il t'a élevé était très moyenne, continuait Blaise. Les choix qu'il a faits étaient vraiment nuls. Sa relation avec ta mère, mec, il a carrément foiré. Ses convictions dataient d'il y a trois siècles.

Draco gardait les yeux baissés sur son verre. C'était vrai. Tout ça, tout était vrai.

-Il a fait quelques bons choix, souffla-t-il tout de même.

Et Blaise se tut – but dans son verre à son tour. Ça aussi c'était vrai. Il les avait pris tard, mais il les avait pris quand même. Il avait choisi sa famille. Il avait choisi Draco. Et pendant un instant, quelques semaines après la Victoire, Draco avait cru qu'ils auraient une fin heureuse, tous les deux… avant que Sainte Mangouste ne le lui prenne, et ne le lui rende jamais. Blaise soupira longuement près de lui, Draco se prit le visage dans sa seule main valide. Le silence revint.

-Eh, dit enfin Blaise au bout d'un moment. Tu vas me dire c'qu'est arrivé à ton bras ? Et aussi, pourquoi je suis le seul à parler fort ? Je croyais que toi aussi tu devenais sourd en buvant ?

Draco rit un peu, se laissa retomber dans le fond du canapé. C'était un peu déplacé dans cette situation, il avait l'impression, mais il ne pouvait pas échapper au côté absurde de la situation.

-Potter est à l'étage, dit-il. Il dort.

Il se retourna vers Blaise quand il n'entendit aucune réponse et son expression n'avait pas de prix. Les yeux écarquillés, immobile, son verre de vin dans la main, tourné à demi vers lui – c'était hilarant. Draco sentit un petit sourire grandir à ses lèvres. Absurde, c'était le mot. Blaise ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de sortir, de façon un peu brouillonne :

-… _Harry_ Potter ?

Et Draco hocha la tête, affirmatif. Blaise ouvrit la bouche de nouveau, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint. Il plissa les yeux et le regarda en silence pendant une solide minute. Draco but dans son verre jusqu'à le finir, puis se resservit. Blaise ne bougea pas d'un iota.

- _Harry Potter ?_ Finit-il par répéter, plus bas.

Et Draco se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas montrer que ça l'amusait. Evidemment, Blaise le vit tout de suite. Il se sentit coupable, un instant. De sourire.

-Et ton bras, c'est lui aussi ?

Draco ne put retenir un rictus. Mais si Blaise voulait savoir, il ne pourrait pas commencer qu'à son transplanage raté. Il fallait revenir une semaine en arrière, très exactement. Et son sourire fana complètement.

-C'était dimanche dernier, dit-il. J'étais à Sainte Mangouste pour voir mon père.

Et alors qu'un nouveau flux d'émotions contradictoires l'envahissait, Draco vit Blaise s'asseoir en tailleur et se resservir un verre de vin. Pour cette histoire, il était tout ouïe.

 **.**

Il était 2h39 quand Blaise partit ce soir-là, et Draco se retrouva de nouveau inexplicablement devant ses escaliers. Il en était certain, il aurait besoin d'une potion contre la gueule de bois dès le matin. Mais là, à cet instant, il n'était pas sûr de ce dont il avait besoin.

A vrai dire, ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de ne pas avoir vu Harry toutes les deux heures, alors que lui était réveillé. Il savait bien que puisqu'ils étaient dans la même maison, ça allait. Et même, ça s'améliorait sans doute, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas entendu « cauchemarder » dans son sommeil. Peut-être qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison. Peut-être que, bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin de lui.

Draco monta les marches, doucement, une à une. Merlin, est-ce que c'était toujours aussi épuisant de monter un escalier ? Il fit une pause au milieu. Quand enfin il se retrouva devant la porte de Potter de nouveau, il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

-Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais… Dit-il doucement, juste pour lui-même.

Mais il ouvrit tout de même, ceci dit. Juste pour s'assurer. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il voulait s'assurer, mais il était certain qu'il le dev- _Merlin_.

-Potter ? Appela-t-il, à voix basse.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce et illuminait le plafonnier. Oh non, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux…

-Potter ! Appela-t-il, plus fort.

Il sortit de la chambre et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais il n'y était pas. Il appela, et chercha, mais Potter n'était nulle part. Alors, faisant fi de son état avancé d'ébriété, il retourna à l'escalier et le dévala aussi vite qu'il le put sans tomber – il faillit se prendre les pieds dans ses propres pas une fois ou deux, mais tint bon. Il traversa son salon comme une bombe et prit une énorme poignée de poudre de cheminette, dont une partie tomba sur le tapis. Il entra dans le foyer et dit, aussi distinctement qu'il put :

-Maison Weasley !

Il ne se souvint qu'il était trois heures moins le quart du matin que lorsqu'il fut englouti par le réseau. La cheminée des Weasley le cracha dans leur séjour avec un bruit d'explosion qui aurait bien pu réveiller toute la maisonnée.

-…Malfoy ?

Il était encore désorienté par le voyage, il ne comprit pas tout de suite qui l'appelait, et pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Hermione Granger, repousser un plaid du canapé et marcher avec précaution dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Où est Harry ?

Elle avait les yeux plissés de sommeil mais sa voix débordait d'inquiétude. Elle n'avait fini son service il n'y avait qu'une heure de ça, à peine, et son corps nouvellement endormi se boostait déjà à nouveau d'adrénaline.

-Il est- il est parti ! Bredouilla Draco, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Je- je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il a juste- il est-

C'était un _cauchemar_. Il ne tenait pas en place, faisait deux pas dans une direction, puis faisait demi-tour. Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle courut à travers son salon et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier. Il y avait une heure de ça elle avait voulu tout faire pour ne pas réveiller son mari : maintenant, c'était tout le contraire. Draco la regarda faire le cœur battant – elle disparut en direction de l'étage et il se sentait si _inutile_ qu'il le ressentait dans sa poitrine.

« _C'est ta faute ! »_ , lança une voix perfide sous son crâne. « _C'est toi qui lui a dit de partir !_ »

Draco avait du mal à respirer, il avait envie de vomir. L'alcool, le voyage en cheminette, et ce sentiment écrasant de culpabilité. Il y eut du bruit à l'étage et Hermione redescendit, chaussée, suivit par son mari à demi habillé. Weasley passa la première cape qu'il trouva et courut vers la cheminée. Il regarda à peine Draco.

-Au Terrier ! Lança-t-il.

Et il fut disparu.

-Où est-ce qu'il… qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Bredouilla Draco, perdu.

Mais Granger ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée par son choix de destination. Ne devaient-ils pas tous partir à la recherche d'Harry ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il se serait rendu chez sa mère au milieu de la nuit ? Draco ne savait plus quoi penser, son esprit était complètement embrouillé. Granger passa une cape à son tour, s'enroula dans une écharpe, avant d'enfiler une deuxième écharpe autour du cou de Draco, autoritaire.

-On ne peut pas juste partir comme ça en laissant Rose seule à la maison, claqua-t-elle, sèche. Maintenant, Malfoy, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais.

Elle le poussa vers la porte d'entrée et le froid de l'extérieur le frappa de plein fouet. Granger le prit par l'épaule et, en un instant, les fit transplaner. A peine arrivés, Draco rendit ses tripes et son alcool sur le trottoir. _Merde_. Comment allaient-ils seulement le trouver dans une ville aussi grande ? Si même il était encore en ville ? Draco se sentit redressé par le col et Granger le retourna vers elle.

-Concentre-toi, ordonna-t-elle. Pourquoi est-il parti ? J'imagine que la soirée n'a pas dû être de tout repos, admis-t-elle. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Draco regarda autour d'eux, perdus. Elle les avait emmenés dans le quartier le plus empli de bars de la ville. Rien que l'odeur ambiante lui retournait l'estomac. Sans attendre sa réponse, elle l'incita à la suivre, et à marcher vite – ils n'avaient pas toute la nuit pour lui remettre la main dessus.

-N-non… Répondit Draco en tentant de se remettre les idées en place. J'étais… j'ai dit… Merlin Granger j'ai dit quelque chose d'horrible…

« _C'est ta faute !_ », répéta la voix sous son crâne.

Granger l'arrêta en marche, le maintint par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute Malfoy. On n'a pas le temps pour tes états d'âme de gars bourré, tu m'entends ? Ça fait peut-être plus de quatre heures et on manque de temps.

Mais les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent. Elle était toujours sur le principe des quatre heures. Et si elle paniquait maintenant, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle prédirait comme catastrophes quand il lui dirait…

-Deux heures, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Elle était agacée, moitié parce qu'elle n'avait pas bien entendu, moitié parce que qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle croyait avoir compris quand même. Et quand Draco répéta, plus distinctement, plus lentement, elle pâlit. « _Sa condition s'aggrave et vous ne pensez pas nécessaire d'avertir son médicomage !?_ ». L'énervement était légitime. La peur, aussi. Draco déglutit. Il la ressentait, lui aussi. Granger passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, nerveuse, tourna en rond un instant.

-Une autre aggravation dont je devrais être mise au courant ? Demanda-t-elle, mi-amère, mi-anxieuse.

Draco tenta de se concentrer, de penser à des détails, n'importe quoi. Il y avait bien… il avait eu l'impression que… Mais ça avait été quand il venait d'apprendre pour son père, il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait eu les idées claires. Pas qu'il les avait maintenant, mais… Granger le pressa de le lui dire, même s'il n'était pas sûr.

-Eh bien… je crois… je crois qu'à l'hôpital il a été… hm, soulagé, que je revienne ? Mais c'est bête, on était au même étage tout le temps. Je suis juste… juste allé à l'accueil…

Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent et elle cessa tout mouvement. Draco pouvait voir que ses méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime. Oui mais… pourquoi ? Il ne voyait vraiment, vraiment pas comment ça pouvait les aider. Il y eut un bruit de transplanage un peu plus loin puis le son d'une course dans leur direction.

-Ça y est ! Lança la voix anxieuse de Weasley en s'approchant. Ma mère est avec Rose. Pourquoi vous êtes plantés là ? Vous ne devriez pas être déjà dans ces b- ?

-Ron, coupa Granger en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pense qu'Harry ne s'est pas éloigné tant que ça de là où vit Malfoy. Des endroits qu'il connait dans les environs ?

Draco se tourna vers le rouquin, pour avoir sa réaction. Il n'avait pas l'air… enthousiaste. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait été réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour qu'on lui apprenne que son meilleur ami malade avait disparu. Il y avait… autre chose. Il regarda sa femme, puis Draco, puis elle, puis lui. Quand il regarda vers Granger de nouveau, ses lèvres se pincèrent et il ne dit rien pendant encore ce qu'il parut à Draco être une éternité.

-Il y a bien un endroit, mais…

-C'est à moins d'un kilomètre ?

Weasley nia. Plutôt à moins de trois. Mais c'était le seul endroit qu'il savait qu'Harry connaissait. « _Ça fera l'affaire !_ » conclut Granger, et elle pressa Weasley de les y transplaner. Ce que Weasley fit. Et _oh Merlin_ … De tous les quartiers qui existaient dans un rayon de trois kilomètres autour de chez lui, il avait fallu que Potter connaisse celui-là.

-Par Morgane… Souffla Granger.

Draco courut droit vers le bâtiment devant lequel Weasley venait de les faire arriver, et il entendit comme dans un brouillard deux paires de pas qui le suivirent. Merde. C'était un véritable refuse à junkies. Littéralement. Comment est-ce que Potter pouvait connaître un endroit pareil ? Il s'engouffra dans l'entrée sans porte et gravit les escaliers de béton.

-Potter ! Cria-t-il. POTTER !

- _DRACO !_

Il s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé, l'oreille aux aguets. Ce n'était pas Weasley, ce n'était pas Granger, ça ne venait pas de derrière lui. Suivant le son du hurlement, il monta encore un étage et s'engouffra dans ce qui avait dû être, un jour, une salle commune en construction.

-Potter ! Appela-t-il, une fois de plus.

C'était comme s'il était sobre de nouveau. Au maximum de ses capacités. Sauf… sauf qu'il n'était _pas_ au maximum de ses capacités et il regarda autour de lui, complètement perdu, le souffle court, l'estomac malade, l'esprit trop lent. Weasley le dépassa en courant. « _Harry !_ » entendit-il crier. « _Espèce d'enfoiré !_ ». Il n'était plus vraiment sûr d'où venait quel son, tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Son instant de sobriété, il était passé. Granger le prit par son bras valide et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Malfoy, il est là ! L'entendit-il lui dire.

Et seulement alors ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Assis dans un coin, les jambes allongées devant lui, l'air malade, les manches retroussées… _Non…_ Il se précipita vers lui, glissa à genoux, lui prit les mains, nerveusement. Mais il n'y avait sur ses bras que des traces d'ongles, qu'il avait dû s'infliger lui-même et Draco remercia tous les dieux pour ça.

-Harry… Souffla-t-il.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra si fort, si fort… Harry pleurait. Il le sentit s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée et le laissa faire, le laissa faire mille fois.

-Je voulais pas- je voulais je- je jure !

Harry hoquetait, il y avait tant de douleur dans sa voix que Draco ferma les yeux, fort. « _Shh…_ ». Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait failli le perdre, lui aussi. Il sentait bien que derrière eux Weasley faisait les cent pas, nerveux, anxieux, et que près d'eux Granger s'activait à passer tout un tas de tests et de scans sur Harry, et pourtant… à cet instant, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et il sentit qu'il pleurait lui aussi quand il promit dans un souffle :

-Tout ira bien Harry. Là, je te tiens, tout ira bien…

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Allons, allons... je n'allais tout de même pas le faire replonger, ça aurait été trop horrible ! o-o (Même pour moi !) (Quoi que... je connais une auteure qui aurait pu... * _tousse_ *Ardha* _tousse_ *...)

Breeeef ! Vos avis et réactions sont les bienvenus, comme toujours ! :)

En attendant, comme toutes les semaines, je vous dis à vendredi prochain (09/12/16) pour le chapitre 12 ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 12 -**

La première gifle vola après de longues, longues secondes de silence et de honte. Hermione Weasley-Granger était hors d'elle. Il était six heures du matin, ils avaient passé un millier d'examens à Sainte Mangouste pour son abruti d'ami, sa fille et sa belle-mère dormaient à l'étage, elle se levait dans une demi-heure et elle, était, hors, d'elle.

-Ça, c'est pour nous avoir fait une frayeur de tous les diables.

Harry ne protesta pas, et la deuxième gifle vola. Celle-là, c'était pour leur avoir fait penser pendant un instant qu'il avait « recommencé ». Derrière sa femme et meilleure amie, Ronald Weasley était assis sur le canapé de leur salon, l'air épuisé et le regard fixé sur eux. Les bras croisés, il ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Draco savait que ce serait bientôt à son tour de s'en prendre une. Granger prit Harry dans ses bras, fort, et longtemps, et Draco détourna un peu les yeux. Elle l'écarta ensuite de lui, sévère, et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Harry hocha la tête, vivement. Puis Granger se plaça devant Draco, comme si elle avait été à la chaîne à l'usine, et il se pinça les lèvres pour accuser le choc, qui ne tarderait plus.

-Quant à toi…

Et elle le gifla, fort. _Aoutch_. Il ne dit rien, cependant, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de se faire remarquer. De se faire… remarquer… _plus_ que ça.

-Pour t'être conduit en parfait imbécile.

Pour être honnête, Draco trouva qu'il s'en tirait plutôt à bon compte. Cette gifle, il ne l'avait pas volée. Et quant à l'insulte… si ça avait été lui, il se serait traité de bien pire. Elle lui faisait la morale, sévère, et il regarda vers lui. Vers Harry. _Quelle nuit_. De véritables montagnes russes d'émotions. Blaise ne croirait jamais ce qui s'était déchaîné après son départ. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Draco était totalement sobre maintenant. Pour de vrai. Potion contre la nausée et tout, cadeau de Sainte Mangouste. Granger posa une main amicale sur son bras valide, quand elle eut fini d'hausser la voix sur lui. Draco la regarda, surpris. Elle sourit, un peu.

-Et encore une fois… Je suis désolée pour ton père, Malfoy. Juste… évite de tuer mon meilleur ami à cause de ça.

Et il hocha la tête, doucement. C'était un peu surréel, ça ressemblait à l'acceptation d'excuses qu'il n'avait même pas eu à formuler. Puis Granger frappa dans ses mains, une fois. « _Bien !_ ». Sa fille n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller, alors tout le monde dehors. Et plus vite que ça. Draco n'allait certainement pas se faire prier ! Lui et Potter se retournèrent vers la cheminée dans un timing parfait, prêt à décamper, et ils l'auraient fait si quelqu'un ne jaillit pas des flammes à cet exact moment.

-Hermio- ! Harry ?

C'était Seamus Finnigan, avec des cernes de trois kilomètres de long, et Draco plissa les yeux, incertain. Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il hallucinait ?

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Seamus ! Lança Granger, derrière eux. Il est six heures et quart du matin !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ajouta Weasley sans vraiment attendre que sa femme ait fini, se levant de son canapé.

-J'ai trouvé ! Lança Finnigan alors, avec un sourire immense.

La pièce se fit silencieuse, instantanément. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, les regards se fixèrent. Il sembla s'écouler les plus longues secondes de leurs vies réunies. Draco se demanda si son cœur était le seul à s'être accéléré. « _Je sais ce qui a causé tout ça !_ », reprit Finnigan – et à partir de là, les choses semblèrent aller très vite. Granger reprit les choses en main, elle se retourna vers Weasley et le pointa de doigt.

-Toi ! Fit-elle. Ta fille se réveille bientôt, petit dej' pour elle, café pour toi, thé pour ta mère. Ne sois pas en retard au Ministère.

Weasley hocha la tête une fois et monta à l'étage. Draco n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi.

-Vous ! Lança Granger en se retournant vers Potter et lui. Vous avez l'air plus misérables que n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Rentrez, reposez-vous, _pas de bêtises_. Et pour l'amour de Merlin, mangez quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, ils avaient l'air tout droit sortis de la rue… Draco baissa les yeux vers sa tenue, juste pour apercevoir l'étendue des dégâts.

-Et quant à toi ! Fit enfin Granger en se retournant vers Finnigan. Je te suis, tu m'offres le petit dej' et le café, j'ai pas dormi. Je veux tout savoir sur la cause en question, on ne se quitte plus avant d'avoir un remède.

Finnigan se mit presque au garde à vous, Granger attrapa quelques feuilles et un crayon qui trainait sur le bar de la cuisine, un pull qui devait être à son mari sur une chaise, et disparut avec le dernier arrivé dans la cheminée. « _Maison Thomas-Finnigan !_ ». Weasley redescendait déjà, changé et rafraichi, prêt à prendre contrôle de la cuisine. _Merlin, mais qui était ces gens_ … _si… efficaces_ … On prenait sa manche, sans grande énergie. C'était Potter, qui voulait l'inciter à bouger.

-Aller Malfoy, on est partis.

Draco se retourna vers lui. Un faible sourire au milieu du désastre d'épuisement qu'était son visage. Draco y répondit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il le suivit dans la cheminée, et le laissa prononcer leur destination.

 **.**

-Dis-moi tout.

Ça sonnait comme un ordre, et c'en était sans doute un. Seamus se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux alors qu'il traversait son salon avec Hermione sur les talons. Il n'était pas _nerveux-nerveux_ , seulement il avait bu cette nuit-là énormément de café. Il tenta de rassembler ses idées.

-Okay, hm, tu te souviens comme vous pensiez que j'y étais pour rien et tout ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête, une fois, puis elle se souvint qu'elle marchait derrière lui et que donc il ne la voyait pas, alors elle acquiesça à voix haute. Seamus lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau et Hermione y entra, alors qu'il refermait derrière eux.

-Ouais, eh bien en fait c'est complètement de ma faute ! Fit-il en se retournant vers elle avec un sourire immense.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre quelque chose, plissa les yeux. Il avait bu énormément, _énormément_ de café. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce fût, cependant, il alla vers son bureau et mit la lumière, littéralement, sur des dizaines de feuilles comportant calculs et schémas.

-Okay, alors, dit-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment comment la mécanique magique fonctionne mais tu sais c'était plus- hm, plus facile pour, heu…

-Visualiser ? Tenta son amie.

-Visualiser ! C'est ça.

Hermione s'approcha pour voir tout ça de plus près. Elle bougea quelques feuilles, en retourna d'autres, ses yeux se plissèrent. Ça… en fait ça… avait l'air… tout à fait correct.

-Tu vois ? Demanda Seamus en pointant du doigt quelques schémas en particulier. C'est l'attraction ! L'attraction du _accio_ que j'avais voulu modifier, ça s'est, hm…

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots, la caféine le faisait s'agiter, mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave parce qu'Hermione commençait à voir où il voulait en venir. L'attraction qui aurait dû se produire instantanément à une échelle macro s'était invitée à l'échelle micro dans le corps d'Harry et avait formé comme… une nouvelle _règle_ dans son organisme. « Se rapprocher », à l'échelle de la cellule. Et comme son organisme s'habituait, la formule envoyait des piqûres de rappel, comme un vaccin, et son cas s'aggravait. Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était brillant !

Enfin… c'était brillant… d'y avoir pensé… Elle se retourna vers son ami, avec un dernier détail en tête.

-Mais alors… pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi pas toi ?

Seamus plissa les yeux et la pointa du doigt, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle pose la question. Ou, plus encore, comme s'il _avait_ attendu qu'elle pose la question.

-Je crois que c'est le moment où entre en considération le fait qu'il soit passé par le plancher.

Hermione se tut d'abord. Puis eut une petite moue d'approbation – pas bête, Harry avait plus vite été en contact avec Malfoy qu'avec Seamus, si on partait du principe qu'il fallait au moins une seconde entière pour que le sort ne face effet. _Okay !_ Au travail. Alors Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas eu de petit déjeuner, releva ses manches et prit un élastique dans la poche de son pantalon pour s'attacher les cheveux.

-Seamus ? Du café et des croissants ! On va soigner notre ami.

 **.**

Ils arrivèrent dans son salon et Draco se fit la remarque, un peu bête, qu'il aurait pu en profiter pour demander à Granger de lui enlever cette écharpe de son bras. Ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures, son coude devait s'être remis de ses émotions.

-Eh, tu m'aiderais pas à enlever ça ?

Harry avait été prêt à aller droit à la cuisine, il se retourna vers lui, un peu surpris. Mais bien sûr, oui, il pouvait faire ça. Draco enleva l'écharpe qu'il n'avait pas pensé rendre à Granger et Harry dégrafa les attaches qu'il avait dans le dos. _Merlin !_ Véritable libération. Il la retira complètement et fit un petit détour pour la poser sur la grande table du salon, pliant et dépliant un peu son bras pour désengourdir son coude. Dans la cuisine, il les servit en café et sortit tout ce qu'il avait de ses placards – à savoir, pas grand-chose.

Harry le regarda faire depuis l'une des chaises, sur laquelle il venait de se laisser tomber. Pour tout dire, il avait un peu honte d'avoir été la source de tellement de problèmes. Draco posa sur la table un tas de vieux trucs et Harry allongea le bras vers un morceau de pain dur, qu'il grignota.

-Et si… Fit Draco en continuant de fouiller dans ses placards, puis en ouvrant son frigo. On se faisait… des… pâtes ? Aveeec… des œufs ? Et… il y a ce reste de reste de rôti que Blaise m'a laissé, et… hm… j'ai de la moutarde… je crois que le ketchup est encore bon ? Et… peut-être… hm…

Il prit quelque chose dans son frigo, fronça les sourcils et se redressa, pour regarder le petit pot comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il se retourna vers Harry :

-T'aimes le mascarpone ? Je pense pas que ça aille avec les pâtes.

Un petit sourire se forma aux lèvres d'Harry. Fatigué, mais amusé. Un peu.

-Donne, dit-il doucement. Je vais en mettre sur mon pain dur.

Il le lui lança, pas trop fort, et Harry l'attrapa. Il ouvrit la boite et sentit l'intérieur, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas moisi, mais comme ça sentait bon il cassa un peu de pain et en prit à la barbare, directement dans le pot. _Hm, pas mal !_ Il but un peu de café, pour faire passer la dureté du pain. Le mélange était un peu bizarre, mais à vrai dire Harry s'en fichait complètement pour l'instant. Il voulait juste se remplir l'estomac. Draco mit de l'eau dans une casserole et entreprit de la faire bouillir pour les pâtes.

Harry le regarda un peu s'activer, mais finit par baisser les yeux vers son café-et-mascarpone. Il n'avait pas… vraiment… l'impression… de mériter toute cette attention. Après tout, c'était de sa faute tout ça. C'était lui qui avait pris cette décision ridicule de s'en aller, et qui n'avait pas eu la force nécessaire pour revenir.

-Ecoute, hm, Draco…

Il venait de mettre une poêle sur le gaz pour faire cuire les œufs et se retourna vers lui, en un quart de seconde. « _Hm ?_ ». Harry fit tourner son café entre ses mains, un peu nerveusement.

-Je comptais pas, tu sais… partir si longtemps. J'avais, j'avais prévu de revenir, c'est juste que…

Draco coupa le gaz sous la poêle vide. Harry sentit comme un poids immense s'ajouter à ses épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il, j'étais là-bas et… je ne savais plus quelle heure il était ou… ou ce que je faisais là, tu sais ? J'avais juste… j'avais envie que ça s'arrête, mais je n'arrivais plus à penser.

Il se pinça les lèvres. C'était idiot. Il se sentait idiot. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se demanda ce qu'il attendait exactement. Ce qu'il attendait de Malfoy. Ce n'était pas comme si… _ah, et merde_. Ça y était. Maintenant non seulement il se sentait stupide mais il s'était embarrassé, lui-même, comme un grand. Malfoy soupira, doucement. Un instant passa. Sans doute plus court que ce qu'il parut.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te dire de t'en aller. Je le pensais pas.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le temps d'un instant. Etrangement, Harry se sentit gêné. Vulnérable, dans le bon sens du terme. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, rompre le silence, mais l'eau se mit à bouillir et Malfoy détourna les yeux, avant de se retourner complètement. Il plongea deux grosses portions de pâtes dans la casserole et un sourire hésitant se forma aux lèvres d'Harry. Il sentit son visage légèrement s'échauffer, plongea dans son café pour le cacher.

Malfoy remit en route le gaz sous la poêle et Harry releva les yeux pour le regarder faire. Il cassa trois œufs au-dessus d'elle – il en aurait bien mis quatre, lui dit-il, mais il n'avait plus que ces trois-là. Il ne lui avait rien demandé sur l'endroit où ils l'avaient trouvé. Il n'avait rien demandé, non plus, à propos de ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. _Recommencer_. Harry se demanda s'il se retenait, s'il voulait savoir. Il baissa les yeux de nouveau. Pain dur dans le pot de mascarpone, il grignota en silence. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Peut-être quand ils seraient plus… Enfin, il ne savait pas trop. Un jour, peut-être.

Les œufs furent prêts et Harry engloutit le sien bien avant que les pâtes ne rejoignent la table. Draco le laissa gracieusement prendre le deuxième avec sa plâtrée, ainsi que le plus gros des deux derniers morceaux de rôti. _Merde_ , c'était le meilleur reste de reste qu'Harry n'avait jamais mangé. Après ça Draco sortit de son frigo deux yaourts aux fruits, un nature, et un… yaourt au lait de chèvre dans un pot en verre ?

-Pansy a dû laisser ça ici… Fit-il en plissant les yeux vers la date de péremption.

 _Ugh_ , trop périmé pour être testé. Poubelle. Harry eut un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait rien dire, lui aussi son frigo devait ressembler à quelque chose comme ça. C'était le contrepoids de passer tout son temps au Ministère. Ron, c'était différent. Avec Hermione, ils étaient organisés parce qu'ils avaient Rose. Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas lui faire manger du yaourt au lait de chèvre périmé depuis trois mois pour le petit déjeuner. Draco sortit du chocolat à cuire, du beurre et des madeleines.

-Ça ne peut pas être mauvais ! Lança-t-il. Salon ? Je sais pas toi, mais le canapé m'appelle.

De toute façon, Harry ne comptait pas le lâcher d'une semelle ce jour-là. Alors ils allèrent s'avachir, comme des macchabés, et Harry alluma la télé. Il prit une madeleine et mordit dedans. Il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur une sitcom de la décennie passée et un silence relatif grandit entre eux. Ce n'était pas une gêne, c'était… confortable. Il se laissa couler un peu plus dans le sofa.

-Eh, j'espère que ton pote va prévenir le Ministère de mon absence…

Il était huit heures maintenant, ils somnolaient devant la télé avec un paquet gigantesque de madeleine et une plaquette et demie de chocolat à cuire et Malfoy venait de se rappeler que le week-end était, en fait, derrière eux. Il commençait son service dans une heure, et il n'avait aucune intention de s'y pointer. Il se sentait bien trop misérable pour aller où que ce fût, à vrai dire. _Quelle nuit_. Et la soirée avant ça. Et la journée avant, avant ça.

-Je n'étais pas là pour l'accouchement, tu sais ?

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry. Il y avait eu de la tristesse dans sa voix. Lui ne regarda pas vers lui, cependant, il garda ses yeux fatigués sur les images en mouvement de la télévision. Draco n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il hésita à demander. Mais il y avait tellement de regrets sur ce profil qu'il ne put faire autrement.

-Comment ça ? Dit-il, doucement.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Draco le vit se mordre la lèvre, nerveusement.

-Quand… quand Hermione a accouché de Rose, fit-il. Je n'étais pas là. Je me défonçais.

Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il y avait eu… il y avait eu des indices, rien que le pitch de Granger, plus tôt, et le bâtiment dans lequel ils l'avaient retrouvés, mais… Draco n'aurait jamais cru que… qu'Harry le lui dirait. Surtout si vite. Surtout ce matin. Et alors que la réalité de ces mots le frappait, il n'osait même pas imaginer la façon dont Harry devait se sentir, à les prononcer. Harry qui baissa les yeux sur la télécommande, et la tourna nerveusement entre ses doigts.

-C'est après ça que Ron m'a, hm… il m'a posé un ultimatum. Il m'a dit que si je me sortais pas de là, peu importait mes excuses, il me… hm… il ne me laisserait pas voir sa petite fille.

Harry se racla la gorge. Ça devait être beaucoup à se remémorer. Et pas seulement ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais les choix que lui-même avait faits à l'époque. Les mauvais choix. Draco eut envie de lui montrer qu'il écoutait, qu'il était là, mais il ne savait pas comment, alors il se contenta de se taire, et d'attendre. Leurs genoux se touchaient sur le canapé.

-Il m'a dit… Reprit Harry, en posant la télécommande à plat sur ses jambes. Il m'a dit : « _T'es toujours son parrain, et je t'aime comme un frère, mais jamais tu la porteras avec ces mains-là._ ». J'ai passé les trois premiers mois de sa vie en désintox.

Harry se pinça les lèvres, presque par réflexe, et retint son souffle un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait comme réaction, ni même s'il en attendait une. Au moins maintenant, Draco savait. Pour le savon d'Hermione plus tôt dans la nuit, et pour le hangar dans lequel il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais Draco le regardait, alors il détourna les yeux. Mal-à-l'aise. Est-ce qu'il le voyait d'un œil différent, maintenant qu'il savait ça ? Est-ce qu'il était… repoussé par ce moment de sa vie ? Mais leurs genoux se touchaient toujours sur le canapé et Harry espéra que c'était un signe que non. Le silence s'étira entre eux, et il fallut une éternité avant que Draco ne le rompe.

-Tu m'as demandé pourquoi on a rompu, avec mon ex, dit-il doucement.

Harry se tourna un peu vers lui, incertain. Oui, il se souvenait. Il avait demandé, et Draco avait haussé les épaules. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et ce fut Draco qui le détourna le premier. Il eut une petite grimace, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé de ça depuis longtemps :

-Je croyais qu'il me trompait, fit-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « _Vraiment ?_ », et Draco hocha la tête, un peu, gêné.

-Je pensais que… enfin, je croyais c'était parce qu'il ne supportait pas, hm, le « poids » de tout ce qui allait avec ma vie, tu sais.

Harry se doutait un peu de ce dont il voulait parler. Il ramena ses jambes sous lui et se fit un peu plus petit sur le canapé, pour avoir plus chaud. Il fit bien attention, aussi, à ce que leurs genoux continuent de se toucher. Il savait pourquoi Draco faisait ça. Pourquoi il lui parlait de sa rupture, alors que ça crevait les yeux que ce n'était pas son sujet de conversation préféré. Justement après qu'il lui ait parlé de son passé. Et à vrai dire, il lui en était reconnaissant.

-La guerre, et puis mon père, et puis mon travail… je sais pas, je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez pour ça, et que c'est pour ça qu'il allait voir ailleurs.

Harry vit Draco baisser les yeux, puis les remonter sur la télé. Il se sentit un peu mal pour lui, un instant. Peut-être… peut-être plusieurs instants.

-Faut croire que j'y étais pas du tout, ricana Draco soudainement – et ça sonna un peu faux. En fait, c'était juste son hobby de commerce illégal qui lui prenait tout son temps, pas vrai ?

Draco se retourna vers lui, comme s'il attendait vraiment une réponse, et Harry fut si surpris qu'il ne sut pas quoi dire. Ils étaient là, à se regarder dans les yeux, et Harry sentit les siens descendre sur les lèvres de Draco sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, à peine, avant qu'il ne les relève vers lui. Il n'était pas sûr que Draco ait remarqué. Pour tout dire, il espérait que non. Et puis… le slogan d'une pause pub mit fin au moment. Draco détourna son attention vers la télé.

-Sû-hm, sûrement… Bégaya Harry alors.

-Pour être honnête, dit Draco doucement, je ne sais pas trop quelle version je préfère.

Harry déglutit, détourna les yeux vers les pubs et allongea le bras jusqu'à la plaquette de chocolat sur la table basse. Définitivement besoin de ça. Et d'ailleurs, sans doute que Draco aussi en aurait besoin, à en juger par le ton morne de sa voix. Harry en cassa un bon morceau, et le lui tendit.

-Oh, merci.

-De rien, répondit Harry comme un réflexe. J'adore offrir aux gens leurs propres trucs.

Il ferma les yeux immédiatement – il regrettait déjà d'avoir dit ça. Mais contre toute attendre, ça fit rire Draco, un peu. _Merlin_ , c'était une drôle de sensation. Harry le regarda, du coin de l'œil. Et puis il laissa un petit sourire naître à ses lèvres, alors qu'il se détournait vers l'écran lui aussi. Il mordit dans son morceau de chocolat. Quel tableau pathétique ils devaient offrir, tous les deux, ce matin-là, dans un état pareil. A vrai dire, il aurait donné trois madeleines, facile, pour une douche. Mais il sentait aussi le sommeil le gagner, alors il laissa ses yeux se fermer, doucement.

-Eh.

C'était sa propre voix qu'il entendit là, et ça le surprit presque. Il ouvrit les yeux, et Draco regarda vers lui. C'était une question qu'il avait en tête depuis un petit moment, et il ne voyait pas trop à quel autre moment il pourrait la poser.

-Il avait des dernières volontés ? Ton père, je veux dire.

Il n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite – un instant il eut peur d'avoir dépassé les limites, et que Draco lui en voudrait d'en avoir parlé. Il tourna le visage vers lui, inquiet d'une mauvaise réaction. Mais Draco semblait réfléchir, et la réponse fut prononcée aussi doucement que la question.

-On a un caveau familial, dit-il. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait surtout pas y être enterré.

Harry hocha la tête, lentement. Vu les choix que Lucius Malfoy avait fait vers la fin de sa vie, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il veuille tourner le dos à sa famille une dernière fois. Sans doute pour ne pas paraître hypocrite aux yeux de son fils. Draco regarda vers lui, eut un faible sourire, si faible qu'il ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

-Je vais le faire incinérer. Comme ma mère.

Sa mère… Harry n'avait eu aucune idée que Narcissa Malfoy avait été incinérée. Il savait qu'elle était morte pendant la guerre, mais il n'avait pas su… Comment aurait-il pu, de toute façon. La réalisation le frappa alors que Draco n'était pas seulement le dernier des Malfoy, mais le dernier des Black aussi. Il s'en voulut d'avoir reparlé de son père quand il vit le brillant dans les yeux de Draco. Il eut tout de même un semblant de sourire pour lui, et ça fit couler une larme sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux, comme de honte. Mais il n'avait pas à avoir honte d'être triste pour la perte d'un être cher, et Harry allongea doucement la main pour essuyer sa joue.

« _Harry_ », se dit-il à lui-même alors que son pouce essuyait déjà l'eau salée. « _Harry. Mon pote, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais. Harry. C'est une très mauvaise idée._ ». Mais Draco ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il eut un petit sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne pour la lui faire descendre de son visage, sans le brusquer.

-Tu devrais dormir Harry, t'as l'air épuisé.

-Tu t'es pas vu.

Draco eut l'air amusé, malgré l'humidité dans ses yeux. Il fallait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier, lui aussi était exténué. Surtout que maintenant, en plus de tout le reste, il digérait son petit déjeuner de pâtes et de rôti de porc. Tout son organisme criait à la sieste.

-Je vais pas avoir le courage de monter, souffla Harry en se pelotonnant contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux vers la télé.

Draco haussa les épaules. « _C'est rien, ça_ ». Il chercha sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon et lança un accio, puis deux. Deux plaids sortirent du meuble du fond et volèrent jusqu'à lui. Il en lança un à la figure d'Harry. « _Eh !_ ». Puis il déplia celui qui lui restait et s'allongea sur son coin de canapé. Harry le regarda se mettre à l'aise, attendri. Puis il baissa les yeux sur le plaid qu'il avait lui, entre les mains. Qui était-il pour refuser, pas vrai ? Il le déplia et s'allongea à son tour, la télécommande toujours à portée.

Leurs jambes trouvèrent leur place au voisinage de celles de l'autre, et Harry finit par fermer les yeux. Sans surprise aucune, il fut le premier à s'endormir. Et puis Draco, qui se laissa bercer par le rythme lent et calme de sa respiration.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Alors ! Vous voyez que je peux être sympa avec eux ! :')

Comme d'habitude, vos avis et réactions m'intéressent au plus haut point ! :3

Et comme d'habitude toujours, je vous dis à vendredi prochain (16/12/16) pour le chapitre 13 ! L'avant dernier ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

 **Xou**  
Hey ! Je suis très contente que tu sois tombée sur cette fic, et qu'elle t'ait plue ! :D  
J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penseras :3  
Bonne lecture !

 **Brany**  
Salut ! Ça me fait très plaisir que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera ! n.n  
Bonne lecture :)

 **.**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 13 -**

Draco se regarda droit dans les yeux, dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. « _Okay mon pote, calme-toi._ ». En ce mardi matin, Draco avait tout un tas de priorités. Ne pas paraître trop triste au travail. Ne pas paraître trop joyeux non plus, ce serait glauque. Accepter les condoléances de son patron – s'il offrait de lui donner sa journée, poliment refuser. Draco avait déjà raté une journée de travail cette semaine, c'était bien assez. Tenir jusqu'à dix-huit heures sans que rien d'inhabituel ne se produise. A vrai dire, il espérait aussi que rien d'urgent ne lui tomberait dessus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer sa soirée au Ministère, pour une fois.

-J'ai compris pourquoi t'es en retard une fois sur deux au Ministère.

La plainte, ouvertement ennuyée, venait de juste derrière la porte. Draco baissa les yeux vers l'évier, sourit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était Potter, qui s'impatientait.

-C'est parce que tu prends trois plombes dans cette salle de bain ! Allez, dépêche !

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit, doucement. Il tenta de se reprendre. Il ouvrit l'eau et s'aspergea le visage, avant de s'essuyer dans la serviette de bain à sa portée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter avait peur d'être en retard, alors que ce n'était même pas _son_ travail. Techniquement, il était toujours en arrêt maladie. Et d'ailleurs, il était toujours malade. Pour l'instant. Il souffla, pour se donner du courage, et ouvrit la porte.

-C'est bon, me voilà, fit-il. Content ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna vers l'escalier sans même l'attendre. Les yeux de Draco se perdirent un instant sur son dos, épaules, reins, avant de se détourner. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, et le suivit dans les escaliers. Il souffla de nouveau, plus discrètement. « _Une journée. Tu peux le faire_. ». Ensuite Granger et Finnigan débarqueraient avec une solution miracle et il pourrait s'accorder un peu de temps pour prendre un peu de recul sur tout ça.

 _« Tout ça. »_

Quelle jolie façon de le décrire. Mais après tout c'était normal, non ? Ils étaient plus ou moins amis après tout, et leur week-end avait été chargé en émotion, Draco avait cru qu'Harry allait mourir, c'était tout à fait naturel qu'il se sente un peu… non ? Il prit sa cape en passant dans l'entrée et la mit sur ses épaules en traversant le salon. Harry entra dans la cheminée avant lui, et il le suivit. Voyager à deux dans une seule cheminée était une sensation plutôt étrange, mais ils l'avaient déjà fait la veille à l'aube et, de toute façon, puisqu'Harry ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui à une certaine distance, c'était plus sûr de faire comme ça.

-Quand tu veux, fit Harry.

Et Draco énonça leur destination, avant de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette à leurs pieds. Ils débarquèrent dans le hall du Ministère en un instant, et Draco jeta un œil à sa montre. Le temps de monter à son étage, ils seraient pile à l'heure. Il souffla, lentement. Juste une journée. Gérer l'activité de ses collègues et la présence de Potter. Il pouvait le faire. Du bureau, seulement son supérieur direct devait savoir pour son père. Draco l'avait appelé lui-même et il n'avait aucune raison de le dire à qui que ce fût. Il sentit la main de Potter dans son dos, juste le temps d'un instant, et il se raidit.

-Allez, plus que quatre heures avant le déjeuner ! Lança Potter, comme un encouragement. Seulement deux avant la pause café.

Draco savait que c'était pour lui donner du courage, affronter la journée « malgré les circonstances », mais il ne put s'empêcher d'en rougir alors que la main de Potter quittait son dos. Il ne fallait pas le surprendre avec ce genre de choses, pas aujourd'hui alors qu'il tentait de faire face à… « _tout ça_ ».

Merlin. Son père venait de mourir, et c'était ce à quoi il pensait.

Un sournois sentiment de honte s'infiltra en lui alors qu'il marchait avec Potter vers les ascenseurs. Il se sentit mal. Une torsion dans son estomac, un genre de… sentiment nauséeux. En sortant au troisième étage, il prit Harry par le bras et l'empêcha de prendre le couloir.

-Pars devant, tu veux bien ? Il faut que je, hm, aille aux toilettes.

Potter dut remarquer qu'il avait perdu quelques couleurs, parce qu'il le laissa partir sans un seul commentaire, ni sarcastique, ni rien du tout. Il lui dit qu'il allait en profiter pour aller voir Weasley, et Draco acquiesça vaguement. Il ne remarqua pas l'inquiétude dans sa voix. A vrai dire, il ne remarqua pas grand-chose, il se contenta d'aller dans les toilettes de service au bout du couloir.

-Eh, Malfoy ! On t'a pas vu hier, malade ?

Vague signe de la main et sourire contrit, il passa son collègue en quelques secondes. Il n'aurait pas besoin de ces éviers longtemps, juste le temps de se rafraichir un peu les idées et de se donner du courage pour la matinée. Il s'aspergea le visage, monta la main à son cœur, ferma les yeux. Il inspira, lentement, expira, doucement. Un sentiment de nausée n'était jamais agréable. Il ouvrit les yeux, se regarda fixement dans le miroir. « _Okay_ », se dit-il, « _okay, tu peux le faire_ ».

Il s'essuya les mains, le visage, jeta la serviette en papier dans la poubelle la plus proche et sortit des toilettes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Potter, attendant là, adossé contre le mur près de la porte. Son cœur fit un bon, il y eut comme un fourmillement dans sa cage thoracique.

-Potter ? S'étonna-t-il. T'allais pas au quatrième ?

Mais Harry eut un long soupir et une petite moue ennuyée. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours été aussi… mignon…

-Ma condition s'est rappelée à moi pour me dire que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Oh. Draco ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, alors il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se concentrer pour calmer ces sensations contradictoires dans son estomac et mit ses mains dans ses poches, mena la route vers son bureau. Est-ce que c'était un crime, après tout, de trouver une certaine forme de réconfort en la présence d'un ami ? Draco se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement, et ouvrit sa porte. Il jeta sa cape sur le dossier de son siège et s'y laissa tomber à son tour. Il était certain qu'un spécialiste lui aurait dit que c'était une bonne chose. Pas vrai ?

-Bon alors. Quel est le programme ? Fit Harry avec un petit sourire amusé en reprenant possession de la même chaise que les fois d'avant.

-Pour toi, l'ennui total j'en ai bien peur… Répondit-il sur un ton similaire.

S'il devait rattraper son retard de la veille avec ses dossiers, alors Harry allait le regarder faire du tri toute la journée. Il y eut un genre de plainte, comme celle d'un enfant, et Draco leva les yeux vers lui. Harry semblait presque fondre d'ennui sur sa chaise, déjà, et ils n'étaient là que depuis cinquante secondes. Un petit sourire se forma aux coins de ses lèvres.

-Tu peux toujours aller nous chercher du café, si tu veux bouger.

-Naah… je vais rester là plutôt.

Draco fronça un peu les sourcils. Harry regardait autour de lui comme s'il pouvait trouver de quoi s'occuper. Et s'il refusait une excuse pour aller se dégourdir les jambes… est-ce que ça avait encore empiré ? Tout à l'heure, il n'avait même pas pu aller au quatrième étage. Est-ce que c'était si grave que ça, maintenant ? Il hésita à demander un instant, mais préféra éviter. Si Harry voulait le lui dire, il le lui dirait. Draco sortit une plume et un pot d'encre et prit le premier fichier de la pile qu'on lui avait laissé sur le coin de son bureau.

Pendant les quatre heures qui suivirent, Draco ne put s'empêcher de lancer quelques coups d'œil régulièrement dans sa direction. Il fallait dire qu'il ne restait pas tranquille un instant. Il se levait, s'asseyait, de relevait, faisait quelques pas, puis demi-tour, se rasseyait… mais Draco s'inquiéta surtout quand il rapprocha la chaise de son bureau, et qu'il surprit une grimace d'inconfort en s'y asseyant. Il fronça les sourcils, de nouveau.

-Eh, fit-il. Ça va ?

Harry répondit par une vague expression d'incertitude. Draco prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa _maladie_ , puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés de la matinée. Il regarda l'heure au mur à sa droite. Il était presque l'heure de manger, c'était peut-être ça. Harry avait eu un drôle de rythme ces derniers jours, peut-être qu'en se remplissant un peu l'estomac il se sentirait mieux.

-Tu veux qu'on aille à la cantine ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers lui. Il n'est pas encore midi mais au moins on éviterait la queue.

Harry haussa les épaules, mais Draco entendit un léger « okay » lui être répondu. Alors c'était parti, il se leva et contourna son bureau, ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Harry de passer devant. Harry qui resta étonnamment silencieux. Ils marchèrent sans se presser jusqu'aux ascenseurs, en prirent un presque vide jusqu'à l'étage de restauration, qui ne s'arrêta qu'une fois, au sixième, pour déposer leur unique compagnon de voyage. Draco essaya d'ignorer la proximité d'Harry et garda le regard détourné tout du long.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage restauration, Draco sauta presque hors de la cage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui marchait près de lui vers la cantine, et remarqua qu'il avait perdu des couleurs. C'était vraiment, vraiment bizarre. Maintenant, sans mentir, il s'inquiétait vraiment. Et pourtant, quand il sentit la main d'Harry maladroitement prendre la sienne…

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

…il paniqua, et la retira vivement.

-Att- attends, j'me sens pas bien…

Harry eut le début d'un geste pour la lui reprendre, mais il n'en eut ni le temps ni la force, et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent de terreur quand il s'évanouit juste devant lui.

-Harry !

Il le retint dans sa chute, juste à temps pour que le choc au sol ne soit pas trop brutal. A genoux près de lui, il mit ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et le tourna vers lui, pour guetter une réaction alors qu'il l'appelait de nouveau. Autour d'eux, les très rares passants s'arrêtèrent pour aider. Mais ils ne savaient pas… ils n'avaient aucune idée… Draco paniquait.

-Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Et pourtant il était juste là, il y avait ses doigts sur son visage, pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Il devait- il devait- que devait-il faire ? Il chercha sa baguette dans ses poches, frénétiquement, faillit la laisser tomber en l'attrapant. Il lança au corps inconscient d'Harry un sortilège de lévitation et se releva, maladroitement.

-Laissez-moi… laissez-moi passer !

Sainte Mangouste. Il devait l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Il fonça aux ascenseurs, descendit jusqu'aux salles de transplanage et exhiba son badge à la porte – pas besoin de montrer celui d'Harry Potter, tout le monde savait qui était cet enfoiré _qui ne voulait pas reprendre conscience_. En un instant ils furent à la zone de transplanage de l'hôpital, et Draco les emmena en une vitesse record à l'accueil de l'établissement.

-Appelez le Docteur Granger ! Aboya-t-il presque sur la pauvre infirmière derrière son bureau. C'est à propos d'Harry, elle s'en occupe ! Harry Potter !

Il se trouvait justement qu'il y avait une consigne qui circulait dans l'hôpital depuis une petite semaine, et l'infirmière en fonction lui expliqua très calmement avec un sourire de courtoisie que cette consigne disait spécifiquement que si quelqu'un devait amener Harry Potter à l'un des accueils, on devrait contacter au plus vite un certain monsieur Draco Malfoy, et qu'il serait la solution au problème de ce patient – et, bien sûr, prévenir le Docteur Granger une fois que ce serait fait. Elle allait donc contacter ce monsieur Malfoy, s'il lui laissait une sec-

-Mais je _suis_ Draco Malfoy ! S'énerva Draco. Appelez Granger _immédiatement !_

Merde, merde, merde, où était Granger quand ils avaient besoin d'elle ! Il se surprit à se ronger les ongles alors qu'on emmenait Harry dans une chambre et qu'il suivait de près, pendant que la standardiste essayait de joindre la médicomage. Harry fut allongé dans un lit, branché à des machines qui serviraient à surveiller ses constantes en continu, et Draco vivait un véritable cauchemar. Ils avaient branché ces mêmes choses à son père, et ils ne les lui avaient jamais enlevées.

-Oh Harry, je suis désolé…

Une chaise près de son lit, une fois seuls, il lui prit la main. Il voyait trouble, c'était ses larmes. C'était sa faute, s'il avait… s'il avait compris, s'il n'avait pas… paniqué, comme il l'avait fait… Et cet idiot, aussi, aurait dû lui dire tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Ils auraient appelé Granger, ils auraient… Draco mit ses deux mains sur la sienne, la tint au chaud entre ses paumes.

-Harry, je t'en prie, souffla-t-il.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation semblable, et Draco n'était pas sûr de tenir le choc, cette fois. C'était pire que tout, il ne réagissait même pas à sa présence. Les fois d'avant, c'était ce qu'il l'avait fait revenir. Et s'il devait le perdre, alors… Draco n'était pas sûr que… Il ferma les yeux.

-Malfoy ? Fit une voix féminine dans son dos – et il sursauta. Des améliorations depuis que vous êtes là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Granger était déjà près du lit, baguette en main, tous scanners dehors. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus – ou très peu. Elle transpirait la caféine et, depuis qu'on l'avait appelée sans doute, l'inquiétude.

-Non, il ne réagit pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Granger, ce matin je n'ai rien remarqué mais ce midi il avait l'air… et on ne s'est pas quittés d'une semelle, je…

Il s'interrompit. Merlin, il pleurait. Il se détourna et se pinça les lèvres, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas réussir à se contenir alors qu'Harry avait besoin de lui. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, Granger avait rangé sa baguette.

-Tout ce que tu peux faire pour l'instant c'est attendre ici qu'il se réveille.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais elle avait l'air aussi déterminée que sincère quand elle prononça :

-Il va bien, d'accord ? C'est juste son corps qui se protège. Seamus et moi on touche la solution du bout des doigts.

Alors il hocha la tête, doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de plus, de toute façon ? Il tenta de sécher ses larmes et Granger fut repartie en un instant. Pas une seconde à perdre, sans doute, pour cette solution miracle. Draco fixa ses yeux sur ceux, fermés, d'Harry. Il espérait qu'il viendrait vite, ce miracle. Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le perdre lui aussi.

 **.**

Il n'était pas encore dix-huit heures, Ron était parti un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était très utile au Ministère pour le moment, et il avait attendu toute l'après-midi pour pouvoir se retrouver face à cette porte. Il inspira longuement, et souffla doucement. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort que son rythme normal – il fallait dire qu'il n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état. Jamais. Il frappa deux petits coups, attendit un peu, puis entra sans avoir eu de réponse.

Harry était là, allongé sur le dos, relié à toute ces machines. A son chevet, Draco Malfoy. Assis sur la chaise des visiteurs, la tête dans les bras, il avait l'air de s'être endormi sur le matelas. Ron referma la porte le plus doucement possible. Quand il se retourna vers le lit de nouveau, son cœur fit un bon.

-Harry ? Chuchota-t-il.

Et son ami lui sourit. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais il avait l'air… mieux que ce que lui avait raconté Hermione.

-Je t'ai entendu entrer, lui répondit Harry doucement.

Sans doute la raison pour laquelle il venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Ron lui s'approcha du lit par l'autre côté, lui demanda depuis combien de temps il était éveillé. Harry prit le temps d'y penser, mais à vrai dire il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être vingt minutes ? Ron hocha la tête, doucement, soulagé, mais pensif aussi.

-Et comment tu te sens ? Migraine, nausée ?

Harry eut un petit rire – étouffé, pour ne pas réveiller Malfoy.

-Hermione déteint sur toi, tu le sais pas vrai ?

Et Ron sourit, amusé, attendri aussi. Qu'Hermione déteigne, il ne s'en plaignait pas. S'ils pouvaient tous avoir un peu de sa sagesse, disait-il souvent, alors le monde serait un endroit bien meilleur. Harry eut un petit rictus sarcastique. « _Ouais, ouais, je sais, t'es super amoureux de ta femme…_ ». Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent alors sur les cheveux blonds, les bras repliés et le mouvement lent et régulier de la respiration du garçon assis là.

-Tu ne comptes pas le réveiller ? Demanda Ron, doucement. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il serait plutôt soulagé de voir que t'es conscient.

Harry sourit doucement, mais ne répondit rien. A la place, il se tourna vers son ami de nouveau et lui demanda des nouvelles de leur affaire. Il savait qu'il était sur le banc de touche, et tout ça, mais ça faisait trois jours maintenant qu'ils avaient une identité pour Smith et… Ron avait un petit sourire amusé et Harry se tut.

-On l'a arrêté, Johnsson et McCall l'interrogent à l'heure où on parle. Je ne peux vraiment t'en dire plus mais…

-Non mais okay, c'est déjà beaucoup, merci, coupa Harry avec un sourire.

Savoir qu'ils l'avaient dans leurs locaux était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Enfin… tout ce qui lui importait _sur ce sujet_. Ron posa sa main sur son bras et serra, amical, un instant.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir sourire mon pote. Rose m'attend, mais tu prends soin de toi okay ?

Harry hocha la tête, doucement, et suivit du regard son meilleur ami alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il ne manqua pas le coup d'œil à Malfoy, et le clin d'œil dans sa direction, mais puisqu'il qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le voir rougir alors tout allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce petit sourire tendre de squatter ses lèvres, mais à vrai dire ça ne l'embêtait pas vraiment. Il allongea la main vers Draco, hésita… puis glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins. _Merlin_. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire ça un jour. Il se sentait… vraiment, vraiment bien. Et pas dans le sens où ça combattait sa maladie, non… plutôt un genre de sérénité, dans son esprit.

Draco bougea un peu, comme s'il se réveillait. Sans doute parce qu'il se réveillait. Il se redressa doucement, un peu groggy par son sommeil, et la main d'Harry glissa de ses mèches blondes. Il avait dû sentir le contact tendre, Harry s'en voulut un instant de l'avoir réveillé – mais en même temps, l'air d'émerveillement sur son visage quand il le vit éveillé dans son lit d'hôpital fut magnifique, et Harry n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde.

-Salut, dit-il doucement.

-Potter ? T'es- t'es réveillé ? Et ça va ? Je veux dire… ça va ?

Il rapprocha un peu sa chaise du haut de son lit, regarda vers les machines, puis vers lui de nouveau. Harry ne se départait pas de son sourire.

-Ça va, assura-t-il. Je vais bien.

Il aurait presque voulu que Draco lui prenne la main, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, doucement, et de sourire, un peu. Il le vit déglutir d'embarras, et vainement chercher quoi dire, avant d'abandonner, et de se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise, dans un silence confortable. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout il avait été inquiet pour lui et ça comptait déjà beaucoup, pour Harry.

Il aurait pu le lui demander. Mais il ne voulait pas que Draco croie que c'était sa maladie qui parlait. A la place, il se racla un peu la gorge, et demanda :

-Tu crois qu'ils vont me laisser sortir, ou… ?

Draco eut l'air embêté un instant, se massa la nuque.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Granger est passée, elle travaille toujours sur un remède. Je pense pas qu'elle ait donné d'instructions pour te laisser sortir. Par contre, on nous a apporté des, hm, des sandwichs pour le déjeuner.

Draco se leva et Harry le regarda faire. Il ressentit comme une méchante torsion dans son estomac quand il s'éloigna vers le petit meuble du coin mais prit sur lui, ça ne dura que quelques secondes, Draco revenait déjà. Il lui tendit un sandwich dans un emballage de la cafétéria de l'hôpital et Harry le remercia d'un sourire. Draco avait l'air adorable, quand il était gêné. Et si sa soirée puis sa nuit était aussi calme que ces dernières minutes, Harry pourrait même apprécier ce temps d'attente de la cure en sa compagnie.

On leur apporta de nouveaux sandwichs sur les coups de dix-neuf heures et Harry, qui venait presque de finir celui du déjeuner, mangea tout de même le sien avec appétit. Les infirmières revinrent ensuite installer un lit de camp pour Draco, selon les instructions du docteur Granger – cet homme ne devait pas quitter la chambre de son malade. Et quand Draco vit qu'Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il lui conseilla, en douceur, de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

-Il faut que tu te reposes, que tu reprennes des forces.

Et quand Harry se décida enfin à arrêter de lutter pour rester éveillé, Draco sourit en le regardant s'endormir, l'air serein. Finalement, c'était une journée qui ne finissait pas trop mal.

 **.**

00h01. Draco ouvrit les yeux, sèchement. Un gémissement venait de le réveiller, comme une plainte. Les oreilles aux aguets, le cœur battant, il attendit – peut-être l'avait-il seulement imaginé, ou rêvé. Mais quand la plainte revint, il fit voler ses couvertures et se retourna sur son lit d'appoint.

-Harry ? Fit-il, inquiet.

Déjà, il posait ses pieds au sol. Harry se tordait d'inconfort entre ses draps, les yeux fermés mais l'expression tourmentée. Il transpirait, il geignait. Draco descendit de son lit et fit le pas unique qui le séparait de celui d'Harry. Il posa sa main sur son font, il était brûlant.

-Harry, dit-il, réveille-toi…

Sa propre voix tremblait un peu. Il regarda vers les moniteurs. Peut-être qu'à partir d'une certaine fréquence cardiaque, des infirmiers viendraient avec un sédatif… Mais Draco se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement – il ne voulait pas qu'ils en arrivent là. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le sédatent. Harry avait besoin d'une vraie nuit, d'un vrai repos.

-Harry-

Mais un cri le coupa, un cri qui venait d'Harry lui-même. Il venait presque de se cambrer sur son lit, la douleur transparaissait sur son visage, les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent, son cœur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure. _Son Harry_. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Draco posa sa main sur l'endroit où battait son cœur – vite, si vite – et son autre main se glissa dans les cheveux bruns.

-Shh… Fit-il, doucement. Harry, je suis là, d'accord ?

Une main d'Harry agrippa son bras si fort que ça lui fit presque mal. Il l'attirait vers lui, Draco ne pensa pas se dégager un instant. Il se glissa dans le lit aux draps blancs et le serra contre lui. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, le souffle d'Harry cherchait à se stabiliser, Draco ferma les yeux.

-Regarde, je suis là, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime d'accord, je t'aime, ne pars pas…

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais Harry semblait se calmer alors que la prise de ses bras se refermaient sur lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient sans doute compris ce qu'il venait d'être dit, mais si le contact de leurs corps tremblants pouvaient faire en sorte qu'Harry passe la nuit, alors rien d'autre ne comptait.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Dooonnc... voilà voilà... j'espère que vous l'avez vu se construire au fur et à mesure parce que sinon ça doit faire bizarre... xD

Bien sûr vos avis comptent toujours autant pour moi ! Presque plus encore, même, maintenant qu'on est vraiment proches de la fin ! ^^ ( _Certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, mais la publications des fins, ça me fait flipper..._ o-o)

Et bien sûr, je vous dis à vendredi prochain (23/12/16) pour le dernier chapitre, le 14 ! :) (Il y a encore quelques trucs qui restent à se passer... vous devez voir de quoi je parle...)

Ciao ciao ! ~  
Chip.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

 **Guest (16/12/16)**  
Salut ! Contente que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review ! :)  
Bon chapitre ~

 **Brany**  
Hey ! Ça me flatte énormément ce que tu me dis là, heureuse de l'apprendre ! n.n  
J'espère que ça va continuer jusqu'au bout, bonne lecture ~

 **.**

Et donc voilà... le moment que j'aime le moins est arrivé... Le **dernier chapitre** de "Repousse-moi si tu peux" !

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris et/ou en follow tout au long de cette publication, et ceux qui le feront peut-être plus tard, ça me touche énormément ! **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira** , et n'oubliez pas qu'il y aura un épilogue la semaine prochaine, juste avant la nouvelle année ! ;)

 **En attendant je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël, et bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 14 -**

Une infirmière leur avait apporté le petit déjeuner et Harry buvait son thé avec précaution, maintenant son bol d'une main sûre. L'autre était glissée dans celle de Draco – il l'avait trouvée ainsi en s'éveillant et n'avait pas voulu que ça change. Ils avaient demandé à l'infirmière si elle pouvait pousser le lit de camp un peu plus près du lit du malade et elle avait gentiment accepté, comme ça Draco avait pu s'asseoir sur ce fameux lit d'appoint pour qu'ils prennent chacun leurs aises.

Harry se demandait un peu si Draco se rendait compte qu'il aimait qu'ils se tiennent la main de cette façon. Bien sûr c'était médical mais… Harry se demandait si Draco se _rendait compte_ … que ce n'était pas non plus un calvaire. Parce que Draco avait l'air d'être aveugle sur un grand nombre de choses, dernièrement. Les yeux d'Harry glissèrent sur les lèvres du garçon. Par exemple… il n'avait pas l'air de voir… à quel point Harry avait envie de... l'embrasser…

-Toc toc ? Fit la voix d'Hermione en ouvrant doucement la porte. Harry, t'es réveillé ?

Elle vit bien vite que oui, puisque la porte s'ouvrait, et elle lui offrit un gigantesque sourire. Harry reposa son bol sur le plateau qu'on lui avait apporté, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La porte finissait de s'ouvrir et Hermione entra, accompagnée de Seamus, qui le salua d'un geste de loin.

-Remède ? Demanda Harry alors, très vite enthousiaste.

-Tout chaud tout beau ! Répondit Seamus, et Hermione laissa entrer deux infirmiers avant de refermer la porte.

Harry aurait bien sauté de son lit, mais il ne comptait pas s'éloigner de Draco _avant_ d'avoir bu ça. Tout de même, il lâcha sa main, presque distraitement, alors que Seamus lui apportait la potion lui-même. A vrai dire il n'avait pas menti, la fiole était encore tiède. Harry releva les yeux vers lui, puis vers Hermione. Son cœur battait soudainement plus vide. Ils avaient l'air éreintés, mais confiants, et Harry rebaissa les yeux vers son petit miracle. C'était pâle, orangé, et ça sentait… Harry la déboucha. En réalité, ça ne sentait pas grand-chose. Il tourna la tête vers Draco, en l'attente d'un soutien quelconque, mais il avait l'air bien plus nerveux que lui. L'un comme l'autre se doutaient bien que les infirmiers étaient là au cas où il réagirait mal.

-Il n'y a aucune raison que tu réagisses mal, l'informa justement Hermione à cet instant.

Elle disait ça, mais c'était elle qui avait fait entrer les deux infirmiers en question, et le matériel qu'ils avaient à la ceinture n'était certainement pas là au cas où les choses se passeraient trop bien. Harry baissa les yeux vers sa fiole de nouveau, et déglutit.

-Harry, si tu ne bois pas ça tout de suite, quelqu'un dans cette pièce va faire un infarctus.

Et Seamus parlait très probablement de lui. Alors Harry souffla, fort, et dans un élan de courage fit un cul-sec. Draco le regarda faire très, très attentivement. Si ça fonctionnait, alors c'était la fin de toute cette histoire. Et à ce propos, il se sentait… plutôt… divisé. Evidemment, il voulait par-dessus tout qu'Harry soit guéri, évidemment il voulait qu'il se sente mieux. Mais…

-C'était… pas si mauvais, conclut Harry avec une petite moue en regardant la fiole maintenant vide.

-Merci, répondit Seamus, j'ai ajouté un brin de menthe. Maintenant si tu pouvais, juste… t'éloigner de Malfoy… pour voir si, tu sais, si ça marche.

Finnigan serait sans doute détendu seulement à l'instant où on lui dirait franchement que c'était un succès. Harry regarda dans sa direction et Draco lui sourit, comme pour l'encourager à essayer. Alors Harry se leva de son lit et recula d'un mètre, puis de deux. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, et alla contre le mur d'en face. Avec un sourire immense, il leva les bras, victorieux.

-Ça marche ! Lança-t-il. Attends, Draco, reste-là, je vais à l'accueil.

Avec un petit sourire, Draco laissa aller son dos contre la tête de son lit d'appoint alors qu'Harry partait presque en courant. « _Harry, attends-moi !_ » – Finnigan partit à sa suite immédiatement, au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Mais apparemment il n'y avait rien à craindre, tout se passait bien. Lui qui n'avait pas pu s'éloigner de lui de plus de quelques dizaines de centimètres dernièrement, ça devait grandement lui changer. Granger eut un petit rire, Draco put aisément lire l'apaisement sur son visage. Avec un sourire, elle secoua la tête, submergée par le soulagement.

-Je vais appeler Ron au Ministère, lui dire que ça a marché.

Et sur ces quelques mots, elle quitta la chambre. Les deux infirmiers n'avaient plus rien à faire là non plus et, bientôt, Draco se retrouva seul dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital. Lentement, son sourire se fana. _Evidemment_ qu'il voulait qu'Harry guérisse. Mais maintenant, il sortait de sa vie. Il joignit ses mains sur ses genoux et se tritura les doigts, nerveusement. Draco était tombé amoureux de lui, et Harry allait joyeusement lui tourner le dos pour toujours.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de _toute ma vie_ ! S'exclama Harry alors qu'il revenait dans la chambre, Finnigan à quelques pas derrière lui, essoufflé.

Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire amusé, malgré tout. De toute façon, il comptait bien lui cacher sa peine. Pour l'instant, l'esprit devait être aux réjouissances. Harry était guéri et ça, c'était ce qui importait.

-Alors, fit Draco. Prêt à quitter cet hôpital ?

Et Harry, avec un sourire éblouissant, répondit que « _oui_ », et que « _le plus tôt serait le mieux_ ». Il n'était pas encore neuf heures du matin, Draco se doutait que dès qu'il aurait réglé le déménagement de ses affaires, il voudrait retourner travailler. Son bureau devait lui avoir manqué. En tout cas pour l'instant, Harry posait ses mains, solennel, sur les épaules de son ami.

-Seamus, mon pote. Merci de m'avoir sorti de la merde dans laquelle tu m'avais plongé.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, certifia l'irlandais. Si tu sens que tes cellules prennent de la distance entre elles dans les jours qui viennent, préviens-moi immédiatement.

Et avec un dernier salut, il s'en alla. Harry le regarda partir, les yeux un peu plissés, et Draco se retint de rire. Granger revint, tout sourire – apparemment, Weasley était ravi d'entendre que tout s'arrangeait enfin.

-Alors Harry, fit-elle. Comment te sens-tu ? Toujours aussi en forme ?

-Dis-moi Hermione… il n'y a pas de risque de séparation cellulaire, ou… quelque chose comme ça… si ?

Granger fronça les sourcils. « _Non, pourquoi ?_ ». Draco le regarda interagir avec sa meilleure amie, plus à l'aise dans sa peau qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis des jours. Elle lui donna trois tonnes de recommandations, surveiller son état pour une rechute, s'assurer que sa rémission n'était pas temporaire, et Harry passa tout ce même temps à lui certifier qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait, et qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis des lustres. Draco l'écouta, dans un religieux silence, et n'intervint pas une seule fois.

-De toute façon Ron pourra garder un œil sur moi, juste le temps de passer chez Draco pour mes affaires et je suis de retour au bureau.

Harry se retourna vers lui, pour voir si c'était okay qu'ils commencent par ça. De toute façon, Draco n'aurait jamais pu dire non à un sourire pareil, venant de lui. Tout de même… il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait quitter la maison. Une semaine et demie qu'il y habitait, et Draco avait l'impression que c'était depuis toujours. Granger donna quelques dernières-dernières recommandations de médicomage et ils furent partis. Harry n'avait rien dans cette chambre que les vêtements dans lesquels il était arrivé, alors ils n'eurent rien à prendre en partant.

Ils arrivèrent chez lui par la cheminée et Draco retint un profond soupir, mit ses mains dans ses poches. Eh bien ça y était. C'était la fin. Presque avec résignation, il regarda Harry aller vers l'escalier, presque pressé.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non non !

Oh. Okay. Ce serait canapé alors, en attendant. Canapé-télé. Avec laquelle il allait repartir, aussi. Enfin quelque chose qui ne lui manquerait pas. Alors pendant qu'Harry devait bourrer ces habits de la semaine passée dans son premier sac et remettre ses dossiers du Ministère dans le second, Draco se laissa tomber dans son sofa et allongea le bras jusqu'à la télécommande. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était fini. Que les choses allaient reprendre leur cours normal.

Qu'il allait se retrouver tout seul, avec ses paquets de riz et ses restes de pâtes.

Il y eut du bruit dans le couloir de l'étage et Draco tourna un peu la tête, pour voir Harry arriver. Ce qu'il vit en premier furent ses deux grands sacs de voyage, avec lesquels il était arrivé. Puis lui, baguette en main, qui déposa les sacs dans l'entrée et entra dans le salon. Il passa devant lui, s'écroula dans le canapé avec lui. Il soupira :

-Eh bien ! On n'imagine pas le travail que ça représente, de mettre des vêtements dans un sac.

Draco esquissa un petit sourire. Tout petit. Il n'osait pas vraiment détourner les yeux des images en mouvement devant lui. Il se racla la gorge.

-Content que ça soit terminé ? Fit-il, doucement.

-Plutôt, ouais !

Et l'exclamation sembla vraiment, vraiment enthousiaste. Draco baissa les yeux. A vrai dire, il était un peu nerveux. De toute façon il imaginait bien qu'Harry allait devoir revenir plus tard, rien qu'à cause de la télé. Il n'allait tout de même pas repartir avec l'écran sous le bras, vu la taille de la chose. Mais en attendant ça voulait dire aussi qu'Harry était prêt à partir, là, à la seconde, et que s'ils devaient se dire au revoir, c'était maintenant. Mais s'ils allaient ensuite tous les deux au Ministère, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient se dire ? « A tout à l'heure » ? « A plus » ? « On s'appelle » ?

-Je devrais sans doute revenir plus tard pour faire enlever l'antenne de la télé sur le toit.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent, il se retourna vivement vers Harry.

-La _quoi_ sur le toit ?!

Mais Harry, avec un sourire, se pencha, et l'embrassa. Draco sentit son visage virer instantanément au rouge, et son corps fondre tout entier. _Oh, Merlin…_ Il ferma les yeux, doucement. Une main se hissa jusqu'à sa joue, une autre se glissa à son côté. Il frémit. Quand ils se séparèrent, reprirent doucement de l'air près des lèvres de l'autre, Draco rouvrit les yeux, lentement. C'était… irréel.

-Je me disais que tu ne le ferais jamais, sourit Harry alors.

Et Draco sentit un sourire immense se dessiner à ses lèvres. Il était sérieux ? Genre, _sérieusement_ sérieux ? Mais il avait toujours une main à son côté, et ne retira celle qui couvrait sa joue que pour relever ses lunettes dans ses cheveux. Draco n'avait jamais été si proches de ses yeux nus. Il souriait toujours quand Harry se rapprocha pour un autre baiser, et il en savoura chaque instant.

 _Oh merde, Draco, il met sa main sous ta chemise._

Un frisson le parcourut tout du long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Damn_ , le contact de ses doigts chauds contre la peau de sa hanche était la chose la plus sensuelle qui lui était arrivé depuis des lustres. Harry glissa sa langue contre ses lèvres et Draco crut mourir. C'était trop doux, trop beau. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, pour le laisser prendre possession de sa bouche. Sa main alla s'accrocher dans son tee-shirt, les autres de ses doigts allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il y rencontra une branche de lunettes, les lui enleva avec soin, tendit le bras vers la table basse et les posa au hasard dans cette direction.

Le corps tout entier d'Harry semblait vouloir le pousser contre le canapé, Draco n'essaya pas une seule seconde de l'en empêcher. Il rouvrit les yeux, ceci dit, quand un doute l'assaillit. Il rompit le baiser, plissa les yeux.

-C'est pas un effet à retardement du sort à Finnigan, hein ?

Harry rit, mais Draco ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans, c'était une préoccupation tout à fait sérieuse.

-Je suis tout à fait guéri, souffla-t-il avec un sourire contre ses lèvres.

-C'est exactement ce que dirait quelqu'un qui souffre d'effets à ret-

Harry le coupa avec un baiser, Draco put sentir son sourire amusé tout contre lui. Une nuée de papillons se souleva au creux de son ventre. Merlin, ce qu'il aimait qu'Harry l'embrasse. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et profita de la sensation grisante du poids de son corps se raffermissant doucement contre le sien. Et durcissant, aussi. Draco approfondit le baiser, comme un réflexe, quand Harry poussa ses hanches contre les siennes. Avant de rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, pour reprendre de l'air.

-Merlin, Harry… Souffla-t-il tout contre lui. Tu veux ma perte ?

Harry, qui avait aux lèvres un tendre sourire, passa sa main dans les doux cheveux blonds. Déposant un chaste baiser sur la bouche à sa portée, il remonta son autre main sous la chemise encore fermée.

-Jusqu'à hier encore, je pensais que je t'agaçais… moi, et tout ça… Et puis, tu _l'_ as dit.

-J'ai dit quelque chose ? S'étonna Draco.

Et non seulement il tentait de comprendre ce dont Harry parlait, mais aussi il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce petit sourire d'ange, sans parler de cette main qui remontait contre la peau nue de son torse. C'était dire si sa capacité de concentration était mise à mal. Et puis, ça le frappa. Il rougit, complètement, instantanément. _Oh_. Quand Harry reprit, c'était évident qu'il se moquait. Gentiment, mais quand même.

-Et il se pourrait… Minauda-t-il. Que de mon côté… je ressente un petit quelque chose… pour toi…

Harry s'amusait bien trop à ses dépens au goût de Draco. Mais en même temps, il venait à mis-mots de lui dire avec le sourire qu'il l'aimait en retour, et Draco ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Alors il se redressa, le cœur battant, et prit lui-même ces lèvres mutines avec les siennes. Il glissa une main dans sa nuque, raffermit le contact. Harry se laissa faire, avec plaisir. Lui aussi avait le cœur battant, et lui aussi partageait le désir insatiable d'avoir _plus_.

Harry avait envie de Draco, et ce n'était en rien comparable avec l'enfer qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours. C'était pur, et doux, et Harry se sentait fort et _désiré_. Il déboutonna peu à peu la chemise de Draco, et il se sentait plus en confiance ici et maintenant que depuis des semaines entières au Ministère. Il se sentait _bien_ avec Draco, et plus important encore, il voulait que Draco se sente bien lui aussi.

Les pans de sa chemise furent ouverts et Draco se redressa pour qu'Harry puisse la lui enlever complètement. Ses mains, chaudes, glissèrent lentement sur la peau pâle et nue de son torse, puis son abdomen, et Draco le laissa faire avec un frisson de délectation. Ses propres doigts s'accrochèrent aux hanches posées si près des siennes, se faufilèrent sous le tee-shirt déjà froissé. Il le tira vers le haut, et Harry leva les bras pour le laisser l'enlever. A demi-nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres retrouvèrent naturellement leur chemin vers celles de l'autre et, alors que les mains de Draco remontaient dans le dos nu, les bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

Qui donna le premier coup de hanches, qui poussa le premier soupir… Draco allongea Harry sur le canapé et, doucement, fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Harry le regarda faire, se lécha les lèvres, esquissa un sourire. Quand Draco revint vers lui, il vola ses lèvres avec plus de passion que jamais, la main contre son boxer – et Harry gémit dans sa bouche. Alors Draco faufila ses doigts sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et profita de chaque son qui sortit de la gorge de son amant quand il prit son sexe gorgé d'excitation dans une poigne ferme.

-Merlin… Souffla Harry d'une voix rauque en laissant sa tête retomber sur le sofa.

Et Draco profita de sa gorge offerte pour plonger ses lèvres dans son cou. Il embrassa, il lécha, il suça, et Harry soupira et gémit tout contre lui. Draco le sentait frémir sous ses caresses, il sourit contre sa peau. Avec douceur, il descendit sur son torse, embrassa ses clavicules, lécha les mamelons durcis, laissa sa langue chatouiller la peau sensible de son ventre. Il déposa une nuée de baisers sur son bas-ventre, retira sa main de son sous-vêtement, embrassa son sexe par-dessus le tissu de son boxer…

-Draco ! Fit Harry – et ça sonna comme une supplique.

Il le débarrassa alors de son sous-vêtement, doucement, sans se presser, et Harry crut mourir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant, quand Draco le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Ses mains cherchèrent à s'agripper quelque part, l'une d'elle trouva le plaid resté sur le dossier du canapé, l'autre crocha dans le bord même du canapé, tout près de lui. _Merlin…_ Draco le prit dans sa bouche et c'était trop… _boon…_ Il gémit, fort.

Mais il ne voulait pas jouir comme ça, il voulait tellement plus. Puisant dans toutes ses forces, il se redressa et releva Draco. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, à pleine langue. Il le poussa contre le dossier du canapé et Draco se laissa faire. En un instant, Harry lui descendit pantalon et boxer sur les chevilles. Draco s'en débarrassa du bout des pieds alors qu'Harry s'asseyait, nu et exposé, juste sur ses cuisses. Leurs érections se heurtèrent l'une à l'autre pour la première fois et ils soupirèrent de concert.

Draco voulait déjà explorer ce corps entièrement nu contre le sien de nouveau avec ses mains, mais Harry prit l'une d'elle pour la mener à ses lèvres et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent de désir quand Harry prit ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il les suça avec tellement d'avidité que Draco aurait pu jouir, rien qu'à le regarder. Mais il n'avait encore rien vu parce qu'Harry, avec le sourire le plus lubrique qu'il n'ait jamais vu, guida tout en lenteur ses doigts humides jusqu'à l'entrée de ses fesses, et se pencha à son oreille.

-Vas-y…

Il posa alors son front contre le sien et le regarda avec ses si grands et si beaux yeux verts. Draco inséra un doigt en lui, doucement… et Harry haleta, sans le quitter des yeux. Petit sourire aux lèvres, il le défia de continuer. Draco n'avait jamais rien vu de si bandant. Il inséra un deuxième doigt, Harry se crispa, son souffle s'épaissit, il haleta de plus belle. Draco le regardait comme s'il était le phénomène naturel le plus merveilleux jamais observé par l'homme. Par lui. Il attendit qu'il s'habitue, bougea en lui, tenta de l'élargir, doucement. Harry souffla, gémit… pendant un instant, il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils brûlaient de désir. Draco sentit son érection pulser, il eut un léger coup de hanche involontaire.

- _Merlin !_ Gémit Harry. Draco, donne-m'en plus…

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, affamé, et Draco répondit avec fièvre à son baiser alors qu'il retirait ses doigts pour en pénétrer trois. Harry joua des hanches contre lui, accentuant les mouvements en profondeur, cognant leurs sexes gorgés de désir. Il rompit le baiser quand Harry le surprit en se retirant de lui-même. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce fût, parce qu'Harry prit son érection dans sa main et guida son sexe jusqu'aux portes de ses fesses. Avec un sourire, haletant tout contre lui, il s'empala avec lenteur sur son membre durci.

-Har- _ry…_

Draco laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du canapé, gémissant, soupirant son plaisir. Harry l'enfonça à la garde, et ferma les yeux. Le front contre l'épaule de Draco, il reprit son souffle, doucement. Et puis… tout en lenteur… il commença à onduler tout contre lui. Les doigts de Draco s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre de ses hanches, de son dos. Son sexe frotta contre le ventre tendu, alors qu'il chevauchait l'érection de Draco à rythme lent. Puis… de moins en moins… _lent_.

Harry gémissait et haletait et souriait contre Draco, contre ses cheveux, à son oreille, jusque sur sa bouche. Draco mordit sa lèvre inférieure, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, marqua son empreinte dans la chair tendre de son cou. Et Harry alla de plus en plus vite autour et sur sa verge. Draco allait jouir, c'était un traitement auquel il ne pourrait pas longtemps résister.

Il empoigna l'érection d'Harry quand il se sentit venir, et il le masturba avec ardeur. Harry donna un coup de hanches fatidique et Draco se déversa entre ses fesses. Harry mordit fort dans la lèvre de Draco quand il jouit à son tour, entre ses doigts et contre son ventre.

Ils s'écoutèrent respirer de longues, longues secondes, le corps engourdi contre celui de l'autre. Draco sourit. Harry aussi, tendrement. Il lui reprit les lèvres, avec douceur, et se retira sans précipitation. Il roula sur le côté, s'assit près de lui, soupira doucement. Ils se contentèrent de la présence de l'autre à leur côté pendant un temps – un très agréable instant d'aise et de confort. Et puis Draco se tourna vers lui, embrassa le coin de ses lèvres et se leva du canapé.

-Je vais prendre une douche, fit-il avec un léger sourire. A très vite.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et Harry eut un éclat de rire. Alors, satisfait, Draco s'éloigna vers l'escalier et ne se retourna qu'une fois, avant de quitter le salon, pour voir si Harry regardait ses fesses. Il les regardait. _Cool_. Son sourire s'agrandit doucement et il monta à l'étage en direction de la salle de bain. Ils auraient pu flâner encore un peu, mais après tout ils étaient censés retourner au Ministère ce jour-là tous les deux et Draco ne voulait pas aller travailler avec le sperme d'Harry séché sur son ventre. Et puis… et puis en allant prendre une douche, Draco laissait à Harry la possibilité de partir, s'il le voulait.

Il referma sur lui les pans de son bac à douche et fit couleur l'eau. Une partie de lui se disait qu'il ne partirait pas, pas après tout ça, pas après lui avoir pratiquement _dit_ qu'il l'aimait. Mais… une autre partie de lui… Il ferma les yeux et leva le visage vers le jet chaud.

Est-ce que les sacs d'Harry seraient encore dans l'entrée quand il descendrait ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient partis ? Est-ce qu'Harry voulait en parler, avant de prendre une décision ? Tout s'était passé si vite. A vrai dire, peu importait la réponse à ses questions, Draco était un peu nerveux de la suite des évènements. Est-ce qu'ils étaient… ensemble ? Est-ce que c'était officiel ? Est-ce qu'il se faisait des films ? Il aurait pu poser toutes ces questions à Harry directement, mais à vrai dire il n'y pensait qu'à l'instant. Et puis, passer pour un anxieux ? Jamais de la vie.

Il coupa l'eau et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Sortant de la douche, il prit une serviette propre sur l'étagère près de l'évier et sortit en direction de sa chambre. Il souffla, longuement, comme pour se donner du courage. Dans sa chambre il prit un sous-vêtement propre, un pantalon et une chemise. Il hésita à descendre tout de suite, mais attendre en haut aurait juste été puéril, et sans doute un peu lâche. Alors il sortit de sa chambre, et descendit son escalier.

Il ralentit à mi-chemin cependant. Les sacs. Ils n'étaient plus là. Son cœur s'accéléra, bêtement. Il descendit les dernières marches, entra dans le salon… Harry n'était plus là, lui non plus. Par contre, il y avait un mot sur la table basse. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Draco essuya ses mains soudainement moites contre son pantalon tout propre. En s'approchant, il vit très vite que ses vêtements étaient toujours là, mais que ceux d'Harry avaient disparus. Il prit le morceau de papier, un peu nerveux.

 _« Ne grillons pas les étapes… Rencard ce soir ? J'invite.  
_ _A tout à l'heure au Ministère, XOXOXO ~  
_ _Harry. »_

Draco haussa les sourcils, un petit sourire naissant à ses lèvres. Si par « griller les étapes » Harry voulait dire emménager alors qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis une heure, Draco comprenait soudain pourquoi il était reparti avec ses affaires. Ce fut seulement alors qu'il remarqua, posée près de là où il avait trouvé le mot, la brosse à dent d'Harry, restée là. Il eut un petit rire, malgré lui, et allongea le bras pour l'attraper. Plongeant le petit mot dans sa poche, il repartit vers l'étage. Il rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et déposa, presque solennel, la brosse à dent d'Harry dans le verre avec la sienne.

Ouais. Cette histoire d'amour, il la sentait bien.

 **Fin**  
(Quasi...)

* * *

Et voilà... c'était donc le dernier chapitre... Alors, déçus ou satisfaits ? Ou un peu des deux ? x)

Plus que jamais-que-jamais, vos avis m'intéressent !

Et en attendant, demain c'est le réveillon de Noël, alors je vous souhaite à tous **d'EXCELLENTES FÊTES** ! Un **MERVEILLEUX REVEILLON** et un **SPLENDIDE NOËL** ! ;)  
Quant à moi, je vous dis à vendredi prochain (30/12/16) pour l'épilogue, et le passage en " _complète_ " de "Repousse-moi si tu peux" !

Ciao ciao ! ~  
Chip.


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment ! ...A part peut-être Norbert II.

 **Paring :** Draco/Harry

 **Rated :** MA (Lemon)

 **Rappel :** Cette fiction est **terminée** , elle compte **14 chapitres et 1 épilogue** :  publication hebdomadaire, le vendredi !

 **.**

 **Max132**  
Heey ! Je suis très contente que cette fin t'ait plu ! Merci à toi d'être resté jusqu'au bout :D  
Meilleurs voeux 2017, et bon épilogue ! ;3

 **Brany**  
Heureuse que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira lui aussi !  
Joyeuse fête de fin d'année, meilleurs voeux 2017 ! n.n

 **.**

L'épilogue ! Après c'est fini... pour de vrai... J'espère que ça vous aura plu jusqu'à la toute-toute fin ! :D

Encore une fois un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris/follow tout au long de cette publication, et ceux qui le feront peut-être plus tard !  
Merci merci merci, ça me touche énormément ! :3

 **Et puis bien sûr, un très bon réveillon et une trèèèèès bonne année 2017 à vous ! \ o /**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Epilogue -**

 _Trois mois plus tard._

Harry débarqua par l'une des cheminées du hall du Ministère, glissa presque sur le carrelage, se fraya un chemin habile entre des dizaines de collègues et de visiteurs et parvint à se faufiler entre les portes coulissantes d'un ascenseur près à monter. Damn, quel timing de chanceux ! Près de lui, Draco appuya sur le bouton du troisième puis du quatrième étage.

-T'es en retard, Potter.

-On se demande pourquoi, rétorqua Harry avec un coup d'œil amusé et un rictus sarcastique.

Draco ne l'avait devancé que de quelques secondes simplement parce qu'il l'avait dupé pour prendre la cheminée en premier. Ça l'apprendrait à rester dormir… Draco l'attira pour un baiser, chaste et doux, et Harry sourit contre ses lèvres. D'accord, il avait gagné… cette fois-ci. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Draco lui lança un petit clin d'œil avant de descendre au troisième. Les portes se refermaient déjà et Harry peina à retenir un petit rire quand il entendit le supérieur de Draco le héler dans le couloir.

-Vous êtes en retard, Malfoy !

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas vraiment. L'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau au quatrième et Harry en sortit, plein d'entrain, prêt à affronter sa journée.

-Vous êtes en retard, Potter.

-Oui Monsieur, bonjour Monsieur !

Gawain Robards marcha dans la même direction que lui sur quelques mètres et ne releva pas une seule fois les yeux du dossier qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Bonjour Potter, répondit-il. Vous serez ravi d'apprendre que le jugement de Julius Sotters se conclut ce soir, toutes les chances sont qu'il soit désigné coupable de toutes les charges.

-Merveilleux Monsieur, répondit Harry alors, mais vous savez que je ne suis plus le déroulement de cette affaire ! Finit-il, avec un sourire charmeur.

Son supérieur eut un vague mouvement de main, grincheux un instant, et leurs chemins se séparèrent à un croisement de couloirs – Robards prit à droite et Harry entra dans son bureau. Il posa sa mallette sur le meuble de bois massif, le contourna et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit une pomme, mordit dedans et fit pivoter son siège vers le bocal sur la fenêtre derrière lui.

-Salut Norbert, salua-t-il.

Le petit poisson bleu ne s'interrompit pas de nager pour autant, et Harry eut un petit sourire. _Aah, Norbert_. Que de l'amour, ce poisson. Peut-être qu'il devrait penser à lui acheter un petit pote. Il fit tourner son fauteuil de nouveau et prit le premier dossier de la pile qu'il avait laissé la veille sur son bureau. _Alors, de quoi s'agissait-il._ Mais il eut à peine le temps d'y poser les yeux qu'on frappa à sa porte ouverte, et que Seamus entra, tout sourire.

-Okay, alors je sais ce que tu vas dire, fit-il en termes de bonjour. Mais ce sortilège-là, il est dément !

Harry le regarda avec méfiance, plissa les yeux, et prit sincèrement le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Quel genre de sort est-ce que c'est… ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-Rien de physique, promit Seamus une main sur le cœur. Un sort de vérité, annulable par le lanceur à tout instant, pour les urgences sur le terrain sans veritaserum à portée de main. Et bonus : c'est totalement au point. Normalement.

Harry le regarda, dans les yeux, longuement. Un sortilège de vérité… si ça tournait mal, à part être honnête pour le restant de ses jours… Hmm… Il soupira, se leva de son fauteuil, fit le tour de son bureau et écarta les bras, déterminé.

-Okay ! Vas-y.

Seamus s'arma de sa baguette, prononça sa nouvelle formule, et à vrai dire Harry ne fut pas _si_ surpris de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. La chute fut rude, il jura en se redressant en position assise sur le sol du bureau d'en dessous.

-Finnigan ? Supposa la voix amusée de son petit ami près de lui.

Harry grogna, se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Une main fine se dessina devant lui, il la saisit et Draco l'aida à se relever. Il lui épousseta sa veste et passa une main habile dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Quel genre de sort ?

-Sort de vérité, répondit Harry en lui donnant un baiser papillon. Rien de dangereux.

Draco haussa un sourcil, le regarda se diriger vers la porte. Avec un sourire moqueur, il lui demanda, avant qu'il ne sorte :

-Eh, quand est-ce que tu comptes jeter un sort de camouflage sur l'antenne de la télé, comme tu m'as promis ?

-Quand j'aurai trouvé la motivation de monter sur le toit, mon cœur !

Et juste comme ça, il fut parti. Draco eut un petit rire, clairement moqueur. Apparemment, le sort de Finnigan fonctionnait – cette fois-ci. Harry lui ressortait excuse ridicule après excuse ridicule depuis deux semaines. Et pourtant la télé était la seule chose qu'Harry laissait chez lui en permanence – avec l'équivalent d'un sac d'affaires et quelques dossiers du bureau des Aurors. C'était simple, il ne l'avait jamais reprise chez lui.

« _Je passe mes soirées ici ou au travail, de toute façon !_ », avait-il argumenté. Et ce n'était pas faux.

Avec un petit sourire tendre, Draco retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. A vrai dire, il pensait de plus en plus à lui demander d'emménager avec lui. De nouveau. Et même, pourquoi pas… s'il le voulait… trouver un autre endroit, qui serait à eux, à tous les deux. Il se mordit la lèvre, un peu. Il attendait juste… le bon moment, pour lui en parler.

Relevant les yeux vers le haut, il eut un rictus sarcastique en voyant le trou béant que la chute d'Harry avait laissé dans le plafond. Finnigan semblait faire les cents pas à côté, un peu nerveux.

-Il va bien ! Lança Draco dans sa direction.

-Oh. Okay, merci !

Pour être honnête, son sortilège avait l'air d'être un succès. La seule chose qu'il devait arranger, sans doute, était cette prédisposition qu'il semblait avoir à faire exploser les planchers. Et tant qu'il ne faisait pas pousser de deuxième tête à Harry, alors tout allait bien. Il entendit des pas à l'étage et devina que son petit ami était revenu au quatrième. Un instant plus tard et Harry se tenait devant l'ouverture dans son sol, fit un petit signe à Draco et lança dans un sourire :

-Re-salut mon cœur, je ferme ça. Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Draco, amusé.

Et sur un clin d'œil, Harry répara son plancher. Draco garda les yeux dans cette direction, un moment. Sourire songeur aux lèvres, il soupira doucement. Cette semaine, il lui demanderait. S'il voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble, de nouveau. Quelque part entre le dîner chez Blaise du lendemain et le déjeuner chez Madame Weasley du week-end prochain.

Et avec un sourire immense, entre deux baisers amoureux, Harry accepterait.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment fini ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? (Pas forcément que l'épilogue hein, pris tout seul c'est pas non pluuuus heeeuu... xD)

Ce coup-ci, je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine... Mais vos avis m'intéressent toujours autant, et peut-être qu'on se croisera une prochaine fois, qui sait ! :3

 **Pour les anonymes qui voudraient me laisser un petit mot,** sachez que  je réponds généralement sous une semaine dans la section aux réponses de mon site commun avec Ardha, dont l'adresse est sur mon profil ! :)

Et à tout le monde, je dis une dernière fois un grand merci ! :D

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


End file.
